I Look At You And Im Home
by kingslayerjay
Summary: Two people meet unexpectedly and their lives change forever, unfortunately life isn't as easy as you would like it to be with one woman struggling to survive and the other whos life is their child can they overcome what life throws at them to be happy? this is a slowburn SQ. t/w dark stories with mention of rape/selfharm/suicide attempt also changing it to G!P
1. Chapter 1

It was that time of year once again, the day that had been saved on the calander in the Mills household for three years. Today coinsides with Henrys birthday, they had made a little tradition to go to the hospital the day after his birthday to say thankyou to all the doctors and nurses who had helped to save his life and that of his mothers. Unfortunately they were unable to save his father but having Henry kept his mother, Regina Mills Mayor of Storybrooke going. As they walked through the corridors Henry carrying the eeyore teddy he had been given to him when he was born that had been bought by his father, it dragged on the floor slightly as he held his ear giving a little run to try and keep ahead of his mother, a huge smile across his face as he said hello to everyone and anyone. They headed to the childrens ward first to go and see Granny, the head nurse whom all this kids adored, getting to the doors which were always closed Henry knocked as he always had done even though Regina had told him they need to push the button at the side to get a the nurse at the desk to open it from the inside, he ran to the wall to try and push the button but couldnt reach that far

"mummy...mummy pick me up pweeze" he asked between little jumps and stretching as far as he could, laughing softly Regina picked him up and held him in place so he could push the button and wait for the nurse to speak through the speaker asking whom they were here to visit, stating his name and that he was here to see Granny the door buzzed signalling that the door was now open. wriggling to be put down Henry couldnt contain his excitement at being let go running towards the door and pushing it with all his mite, Regina stood behind him and helped him push it open. Henry ran straight past the reception desk and went in search of Granny whilest Regina signed in.

"Well hello young sir, is it that time already?" Granny cooed as the small three year old ran over to her, the Mills arrived like clock-work every year, it was always 2pm exactly when they would buzz at the door, Granny never knew how Regina managed to time it so well but she looked forward to this day every year. Taking Henry into her arms she gave him a hug then then gave eeyore one as requested by the child, they headed into her office so she could go and get the small present she had bought for Henry's third birthday. Regina joined them and sat in the chair opposite Granny's desk

"It my birfday Granny, means we come to the hospical and sees you and and Ruby" Henry explained as he sat as the little desk Granny had in their for Henry, even now as Henry get onto his seat his little legs swing on the chair, placing eeyore on his own little chair next to his he looked at the small box wrapped in blue paper, Henry's favourite color

"Granny you know you dont have to buy him anything, he understands that we come here to see you he doesnt expect you to get him anything" Regina waas grateful to Granny but she didnt want the older woman to feel like she had to buy Henry gifts.

"Nonesense Regina, you know he is my favourite. I look forward to today just as much as he does" the two of them sat there as Henry opened to present as carefully as he could not wanting to rip the paper, which Regina always found curious as at home with her present paper flew everywere as he unwrapped his present excited to see what he had gotten, yet with Granny's he was delicate. after about five he had finally opened it to find a small white coat with 'Dr Henry Mills' stitched into it along with a stethoscope, a small file with make shift charts init and a pencil, there was also a small coat for eeyore too. His little face lit up as he took it all in, scrambling out of his chair and trying to grab eeyore, the two jackets his file and pencil all together was quite comical to the two women watching him

"Mummy i be a doc doc like Ruby... And eeyore too look...tankyou Granny" he spoke with such excitement that his voice pitch changed, he placed everything on Regina's knee and the tried to put the coat on eeyore, his tongue sticking out as he concentrated. Finally getting it on he asked Granny to hold him whilest he put his own coat on and then he was ready to go do rounds with Ruby, Regina helped him put his pencil in his pocket and his stethoscope around his neck making sure it was comfy for him before he took eeyore back and waited for the woman to stand up, he knew his time with Granny was limited because she had to go and help all the other little boys and girls, so after 15 minutes with Granny they had left her office and were all walking to the doors again.

"I will see you soon Dr Mills" Granny held her hand out for Henry to shake which he happily did, before she turned and gave Regina a hug. Most people wouldnt even know how to say hi to Mayor Mills too scared of her harsh replies, after Daniel had died a small part of Regina had too. The only time she didnt feel completely alone was when she was with Henry, there were days when even that wasnt enough though and she hated herself for it so in public she put up her walls and her icey exteria to prevent anyone from seeing how broken she really was. Granny had always made sure the two of them were ok though, after Henry was allowed to leave the hospital after being kept in for seven months she made sure to visit Regina everyday to give her someone to talk too, the seven months that Henry was fighting to live she hadnt allowed time to grieve for Daniel, she possibly still hadnt so Granny made sure Regina knew she wasnt alone.

"I will page Ruby to let her know you and Dr Mills are heading towards her office, it was good to see you Regina and you Dr Mills" she had to shout the last part as Henry had already started to walk down the corridor, he stopped at the chairs that where not too far away knowing his mothers rules about going too far ahead without her, saying her Goodbyes Regina followed after Henry taking his hand as she caught up with him and headed towards Ruby's office. Ruby had become one of Regina's closest friends since Daniel had died, she was a resident when Regina had been brought into the ER three years ago, she was the resident that was free when the paramedics brought her in. Now she was head of trauma and saving many lives everyday, Henry kept hold of her hand as he knew when they go to Ruby's office there is alot of busy doctors rushing around. Sitting is Ruby's office wasnt as much fun as it was with Granny's but he tried to be patient, it was the latest thing his mum was trying to teach him, after waiting 10 minutes Ruby finally came in apologising

"Hey guys im so sorry i was dealing with a patient, bad case..." Ruby looked at Regina wanting to tell her more but with Henry being there she knew it wouldnt be a good idea "And i apologise to you Dr Mills i should have been here to welcome you to the hospital... please can i show you around and take you to your patients" Ruby held her hand out as Granny had which Henry took and shook a little longer than he probably should have but Ruby didnt mind

"Doc Doc Ruby its ok my mummy knows were you is, but pweeze show me to my patents and i check they awive" he smiled and straightened his white coat, they headed to the lift to go to a ward he could check on his patients, Ruby knew the best place to take Henry. They got into the elevator and Ruby pushed the button for floor 5, this would take them to the bridge that would go across the quad and to the builing next door. Once at the building they headed to ward 4 which wasnt really a ward Regina found out but more like 4 glass rooms with doors between them all which could either connect and make into single rooms or could be moved like the doors on patios making it one large are which it was today apart from one area which had been shut off and curtains closed around it refraining anyone from seeing who was inside. Looking around Regina realised they will with cancer patients receiving treatment suddenly feeling unsure about being here

"Relax Regina, what would cheer people up more than a tiny doctor to check your vitals..." Ruby laughed soft sensing Regina's uncertainty "i already spoke to Kathryn about it and she has let everyone know that a new doctor would be by to visit" Ruby reassured Regina by placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze which Regina smiled at, they headed into the centre of the room and Ruby cleared her throat to gets everyones attention "Afternoon everyone, im Dr Wolfe and this is my associate Dr Mills he will be checking your vitals today" Henry gave a small wave to everyone as they all greeted him with a ' hello dr mills' he looked up to Regina who gave him an ecouraging smile and a nod of her head and with another big grin he walked over to everone and and started to talk to them indiviually, Ruby then touched Regina's arm to signal her to follow and they both went to the reception desk to sign in and the Nurse at the desk offered to watch Henry if Regina wanted to go to the break room and get herself a drink which she agreed too.

Henry watched as his mother joined Ruby, making sure he could see where she went, once satisfied he started goin around the room taking his pencil out and scribbling on his charts and talking to his patients. Everyone were so nice and happy to see him they didnt mind letting him check their heart rate or feel their head to see if they were poorly like his mummy did to him. He couldnt help but notice the room over in the corner though that had a no way of looking in, looking at everyone else in the room he slowly sneaked over to see what was going on. As he arrived there he could hear someone talking and see feet under the curtain, there was a black pair of shoes and a white pair. Opening the curtain slightly he peered in and noticed a policeman was stood next to a woman in bright orange clothes "Hello im doc Mills" he introduced himself buy holding out his free hand after putting his chart under his arm which he held eeyore in.


	2. Chapter 2

As I stated before this story is going to express some of my own experiences regarding mentality/emotions, I have never been to prison personally but im using Emma being locked away as a reference to myself feeling trapped for most of my life, I have however experienced a lot of loss/feeling abandoned so that will be more real for this story. Regina is loosely based off my bestfriend/ex who up until a few months ago was my rock in everything I have been through and helped me to overcome a lot of things which I shall forever be grateful for.

chapters aren't very long at the moment sorry as I'm writing them in the little time I have as I work nights and sleep most of the day.

I don't own OUAT or any characters, just the story its self

Regina had finished having a coffee with Ruby and made Henry some juice, the only problem…..Henry wasn't with 'his' patients. She asked everyone if they has seen him and they all replied saying he had spoken about checking his last patient. Regina looked around again not understanding who that could be until she heard his small voice introducing himself, following his voice she ended up outside the room that was curtained off

"Ruby who is behind the curtain" Regina whispered as her friend came to stand beside her suddenly turning pale as she looked between Regina and the curtains around the room, she knew that if Henry was in there this wasn't going to be good. How can she explain that her son had entered a room that had a prisoner inside and not just any prisoner, one who had been sentenced to 35 years in prison for commiting ten murders when they were just 18 years. A prisoner who is only here to visit their remaining relative because they had enough money and knew the right people to bend the rules for them

"Regina the person who is receiving treatment in that room is Killian Jones, but he isn't the only person in there. He has a visit from Emma Swan, she is in there to see Mr Jones one last time as his treatment failed so he pulled some strings to get her here, im so sorry I should of mentioned it before but I didn't think Henry would be able to go in there should be a guard outside" Ruby explained without seeing to take a breath at all, Regina's faced drained in color as Ruby's had before and she could feel herself starting to shake. Her son had entered a room with monsters inside of it, he is 3 years who doesn't know that people are evil.

After a moment Regina entered the room by throwing the curtain open, looking around she saw a prison officer putting metal cuffs around the prisoners ankles before slowly standing up to attach another chain around her waist and attaching the two together before finally applying ones to her wrists and again attaching them to her waist making it seem impossible to take a step, Henry was stood on a chair next to the bed with his file placed next to him on the bed whilest he used his stethoscope to listen to the heartbeat of Mr Jones. Henry for his part seemed oblivious to what was going on behind him instead asking the irish mob boss so many questions, Regina felt someone looking at her and shifted her gaze back to the prisoner….back to Emma Swan.

Regina had heard about Emma Swan and her crimes, everyone had. It had all started because of a war between two families in Boston The Golds and the Nolans, Emma had been brought into the family at a young age after befriending a young Killian Jones at 6 years old, she was taken in by David and Mary Margret Nolan after Killian took her home with him to prevent her from spending the night on the streets. By the time the two of them were in their teens they had a reputation for the way they handled things, they wouldn't hesitate to use force and intimation to get what they wanted but they could also be kind and respectful and they were loyal to eachother no matter to consequences. Looking at her I can see why anyone would find her intimidating with her body covered in tattoos which where on show as she stood infront of her in her bright orange trousers and white vest top on, her body looked strong and toned it was obvious she had been working out during her time in prison and her hair was golden and tided up in a ponytail but there was one small section that had been dyed red on the right hand side, even her hands were tattooed and she wore a silver band on her wedding finger which Regina found slightly odd as she had never heard off Emma Swan being married

"Mommy….Mommy" Regina was brought out of her thoughts by Henry calling for her, he was still standing on the chair with a huge smile on his face "Mommy this is Mr J he talks funny but he says I can listen to his heart beat because he heard that I Doc Mills and I the best" he was so happy and excited that she didn't want to burst his bubble but Regina knew who these people were "and this is his sister Emma and her friend old Bill who is a police man!" he squealed at the thought of meating a police officer, she looked at the two people and gave a small smile leading the officer to look at his feet.

"Well Henry im glad you have seen all your patients but im afraid its time to go home, why don't you collect your things and go and meet Ruby at the desk she has a drink for you as im sure you and Eeyore are very tired after such hard work" Regina lifter her son off the chair near the bed and placed on the floor, she was about to hand him Eeyore of the spare chair but instead was met by Emma's hands handing him over to her causing a slight shock between them "Thankyou Miss Swan" Regina couldn't bring herself to look at the other woman as she felt her heart race as she seemed to suddenly remember who exactly these people were

"Bye everyone" Henry shouted as he ran out of the room and joined Ruby to go and tell her all about his day at work, Ruby took him away from the room and sat him behind the reception desk explaining that before Doctors leave they need to make sure they give the nurse at reception all te information they had gathered

"Miss Mills your son is adorable, I hope you know he came in here of his own accord whilest I was being visited. We wouldn't like an issues or a scene, the lovely officer here was putting my sister here back in chains and was going to make sure she was secured to my best in order to come and find you with your son" Killian kept his voice low and calm but there was slight humor init as he looked at the officer in question who still acted like he had ben called to the principals office

"I am sorry he bothered you Mr Jones" was all Regina said as she walked out of the room to go and find Henry in order to go home, before going to the desk she headed into the ladies room to give herself chance to clam down, as much as she wanted to act like nothing bothered her whilest she was stood with a serial killer and the head of the Nolan family infront of her son deep down she was terrified of what may happen, as she stood leaning against the sink area looking at herself in the mirror giving herself a speech to calm down she heard the door open and the clinking of chains enter the room

"Sorry I still have to pee" Emma grumbled as the officer followed her in mumbling an apology before checking all the stalls and then uncuffing Emma's hands and heading outside again to stand watch at the door, shuffling into the stall Emma locked the door leaving Regina alone with her reflection once again, "He really is a cute kid, smart too you and your husband must be proud" Emma stated through the door not knowing if Regina had left or not. Emma had noticed Regina had taken her appearance in when they met as Emma was doing the exact same thing herself, she couldn't believe how beautiful the woman was with her dark hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. the way her body looked in her clothes was amazing too, the jeans she wore weren't too tight but weren't too baggy either, she wore comfortable trainers and a grey Guns n Roses tshirt which showed off her breast nicely and rested against what Emma assumed to be a toned stomach. Flushing the chain Emma left the stall to see that Regina was infact still stood there not having moved at all

"Thankyou Miss Swan I am very proud of him, he is too smart for his own good sometimes" Regina wasn't sure why she waited to give the woman a reply but not wanting to be alone with the woman too long she cleared her throat and started to head towards the door leaving Emma to was her hands alone, arriving back at the desk she collected her things along with Henry and his stuff and headed towards the exit of the ward, Henry shouting bye to everyone before going out and Regina giving one last look behind her to see Emma being cuffed once again and making her way in there direction obviously heading back to the prison herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ive decided to make this story G!P, there are going to be triggers within this story so heads up on that one. I don't know if anyone is reading this story so I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not, if you wish for me to do so then please let me know, if not then ill be deleting it.**

 **in this chapter we see part of Emma's story too, an mistakes are my own (I'm writing this after being awake for 21 hours so apologise if any mistakes)**

* * *

It has been two weeks since that day in the hospital and Henry hadn't stopped going on about how he met a real life policeman, with his lady prisoner and her brother who apparently is a pirate in the young boys eye. Everyday he would mention one of them which at first wasn't so bad but now two weeks later it had started to grate on Regina, so when she had a visit that morning from the police officer Henry was obsessed with you could understand her shock at it all. They had barely finished breakfast when the door bell rang, Regina looked at the clock and it was barely 8:30am, stepping away from the table she asked Henry to finish his cereal whilest she answered the door.

"Good morning Miss Mills, im sorry to bother you so early but I have a message for you" The officer seemed nervous as he danced on the balls of his feet clutching an envelope in his hands, Regina wrapped her dressing gown tighter around herself and looked down her pathway to see a dark BMW with blacked out windows parked waiting for the officer, one of the windows had been lowered slightly obviously giving whoever was inside the car a chance to listen in.

"And what is your message?" she asked looking back at the officer, nodding his head he held out the envelope with a very shaky hand waiting for Regina to take it off him and read it. Taking it from his hand she looked at the car again before opening it up and reading the note inside,

 _' Dear Miss Mills, after meeting you at the hospital and learning of your identity I did some research on you and it turns out you are of the same Mills family that helped my family for many years, Your father helped to try and save my parents life and your mother was a fantastic lawyer to our family, I was deeply sorry to hear about their accident which as you may or may not be aware of was avenged for by my sister herself, she was very fond of your father…..he taught her a lot. It is because of this connection between our families that I am requesting your help, as you know from our meeting at the hospital the rumours of my health are true and my life could end any day now which would not only leave everything in my families name to my sister but it would also make her alone and vulnerable. I know that before you became the mayor of your little town you were a lawyer like your mother, im hoping you could use that to help Emma out. You and your son will be taken care of and have the families protection no matter what your decision. Killian Jones'_

Regina read the note and looked between the officer and the car before folding the note up and placing it in her dressing gown pocket, she remembered her mother being involved with the Noland family it was the power my mother always wanted but she didn't find out until her parents had been killed that her father was also their doctor on the side and that he had been the one to save Killians life after he lost his hand in a gang attack when he was younger, she never actually registered the fact that some of Emma Swans victims had been the ones to cause her parents death though. She fought back tears as she thought about her parents and how scared they must have been being trapped inside their car as it sank into the frozen lake, shivering at the thought she was brought out of thoughts by the tugging of her leg by her son

"it's the policeman mummy" he tried to whisper although he wasn't very good at it as he could still be heard by the two adults, she laughed slightly and picked him up and held him close, if it was well known that her parents were known associates and part of the extened Nolan family it wouldn't take long for others to realise who they were and where they were if they wanted to finish off the job by terminating all the Mills

"Tell him…..Tell him she wont be alone" Regina spoke so softly that the officer barely heard her reply, but he understood by looking at her eyes and seeing her hold her son closer than he has ever witnessed a mother holding their child. Nodding he turned around and headed back to the car climbing into the front seat next to the driver, the window in the back closed and the car drove off without another word, Regina couldn't figure out what would happen now or what she had even agreed too, she had nothing in common with Emma Swan apart from the fact bother their parents had known eachother and hers were killed for that very reason, which filled her heart with hatered towards the younger blonde yet she had just agreed with her brother that her she wouldn't leave Emma to be alone. And what did he mean when he said Emma avenged her parents? She needed answers from Killian but he was gone now and she wasn't sure if or when she would see him again.

Taking Henry back inside she put him in his playroom and allowed him to play whilest his favourite film 'the lion king' also played on the tv in the background, she headed across the corridor to the room opposite leaving the door open to her study so she could see what her son was doing, logging onto her computer she began to research Emma Swan to try and find out if there was anything she didnt already know , as she read different articles most saying the same things and other seemed to be reaching just a bit too much on what the truth really was Regina started to get fed up. The film had ended about twenty minutes ago with Henry running in and asking for something else on, he wanted to watch Paw Patrol which Regina agreed to just because she loved listening to him running around shouting 'Chase is on the case' with so much excitement in his voice. As she sat back down at her desk she noticed she had an email off an address she hadn't recognised, opening it up there were files attached to it aswel as a message off Killian letting her know that he was grateful and that he was in the processes of arranging everything that needed to be done before it was too late, he had sent her copies of all of Emma's court documents aswel as everything the police have on her and even a file that had her fathers name in the subject line, opening it up Regina saw that her father had many meeting with Emma when she was in her early teens dealing with her mentality at such a young age, the photos that Regina was now looking at where completely different to the woman she had met, there were no tattoos and she was a small scrawny thing that looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks, her eyes were also empty compared to how she looked at her brother with such love and respected and the scars and wounds that covered her body made Regina feel uneasy, what had happened to Emma… Closing her computer down she headed into the play room to see Henry had settled on his small sofa was having a nap, smiling she walked over and sat on the floor next to him and watched him sleep still amazed that this tiny human being belong to her.

* * *

Miles away in a small cell Emma Swan sat on her bed reading the latest rumours about herself, she couldn't help but laugh when reading about how scary people found her as she seemed to be emotionless, people branded her a psychopath and all thought that they had they right to have an opinion of her because of what they had heard but no-one was even close to knowing the real her, to most people she went on a rampage and after killing four people from the rival gang she got a lust for killing and couldn't stop resulting in the death of eight more people seven years later, most people say she shouldn't of even be allowed out of jail to appear at the Mills funeral as they weren't her family which would have prevented any more deaths but the truth is Emma would have found a way, when she had found out that the Mills had also been involved in an accident she knew that she would avenge them also, she didn't have real parents so when two more people who had shown her what family meant had been killed it was too much for the now 25 year old to see their daughter crying into her lovers arms reminding her of herself and her brother, once she has found out what really happened and that it was no accident she made sure to find out who had done it and easily slipped past her security detail to go and make them pay, after she had killed them all she walked back to the police station and handed herself in telling them she had gone to pay her respects to her parents as she hadn't been able too in 7 years. She had agreed with the DA that she would give them information on people they had been trying to catch for years on the agreement they dropped everything against her brother which was just small drug charges and a DUI and a slightly reduced sentence which they had agreed to 12 years total and then another 5 years with an ankle monitor on the outside aswel as being told she had to stay out of Boston for those 5 years also, after handing herself into the police station they added an extra 3 months onto her sentence resulting in her now having to serve 2 years and 1 month left in this place.

Many thought that sentence was too light and there was even a mass protest demanding longer but the deal was made and the judge agreed as all he saw in front of him was an 18 year old girl who had just lost her parents and mixed with the drugs/alcohol she had been on leading up to the killings he thought she couldn't be held completely accountable….how wrong Judge Hopper was made Emma chuckle every time she thought about it, there was some truth in the whispers about her being mentally unhinged, cold hearted and psychopath but she had stayed on her meds the doctor had given her and most of the time they worked….the word being most as today she was once again taken to solitary confinement due to a fight that broke out in food hall, the problem with prison is too many people want to be 'top dog' so they pick a target to show how tough they are and they always choose Emma Swan 'the killer who cant be tamed' as many had said after no-one had managed to best her in a fight and this newbie was no different. So here she was sitting on her bed reading an article that had been snuck into her with her food by Tink, her closest friend in this place. They had become close three years ago when Tink arrived here after being found guilty of smuggling drugs hence her nickname Tink….she called her drugs pixie dust an the young kids loved it, on Tinks second day they had been outside in the yard and the 'Top Dog' Maleficent decided she wanted a new toy to play with but she didn't count on Emma being there to help the newbie out, the two blondes had a silent agreement before that day to stay out of eachothers way but when an 18 year old got started on for no reason Emma couldn't sit back and watch and the result wasn't pretty for Mal and her crew…..as prison rules go that also resulted in Emma being seen as 'top dog' after she beat the entire crew and word soon spread and everyone was suddenly weary of Emma all over again, with newbies starting to latch onto her if they didn't fit in anywhere else.

"Swan you've got a phone call, stand with your hands against the wall so I can come in" Emma looked from the article confused she hid it under her blanket and did as she was told so the guard could come in, she was sure this was some sort of set up though as you don't get phone calls when your in solitary, you don't get any luxuries at all. She was lucky to even be allowed her food after kicking off in the food hall. Being cuffed and lead to a side office that belong to the prison councillor she was sat down in the chair and had her cuffs removed and placed into the railing attached the table to stop her from running.

"Hel….hello?" she asnswered the phone trying to keep her voice strong but the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't budge and now being in the office she knows that she isn't being set up being allowed a phone call wasn't good

"Hello Miss Swan, my name is Sydney Glass im an associate of your brothers, im sorry to inform you but your brother Mr Killian Jones passed away not too long ago. He wished for me to be the one to inform you and to tell you that he has arranged everything so you don't have to worry about any of it, he asked that I tell you to not do anything to risk your sentence. You don't have long left and you will be out and free finally, he understands that you wont be allowed back in Boston so he has left the family business in the hands of a trustworthy friend which you both know…a Mr August Booth I believe his name is….." Emma couldn't believe he was still talking to her when she wasn't paying attention since he said Killian had died

"Killian is dead?" she asked hoping to god he was wrong, she had heard him wrong he seemed to be doing ok two weeks ago at the hospital. He cant be dead he was all she had left, he was her only family she cant be alone…her biggest fear is being alone. She felt sick, she could feel herself getting worried and feeling trapped, the anger inside of her burned as it grew more wild with every word he spoke

"Yes Miss Swan im afraid he did, it was peacefully. He didn't want you to have to see it after what happened with your parents which is why no-one had spoken to you until now. As I said he has arranged everything, Mr Booth will be running the business until you can go back to Boston yourself and do it but you will have a say in matters. Killian has bought you a place in a small town called Storybrooke where you will be safe and no-one will hurt you.." Glass continued although he wasn't even sure if Emma was even listening anymore but he was told he had to tell her even though he couldn't stand her, he himself was in storybroo and had known about the deal Killian had made with Regina Mills

"Storybrooke…the place he was in hospital?...why is that place so important to him?" she asked, this was all too much right now, Killian was dead and someone she didn't even know was telling her how she was going to live once she was out of prison

"It was Killians wish for you to be here Miss Swan, I am just relaying information that I have for you, I will give you a call in a few days to let you know the funeral arrangements, until then Miss Swan im sorry for your loss" with that Sydney hung up the phone leaving Emma just staring into space in complete shock, the officers must have sensed something was wrong as they slowly made their way back in to take her back to her cell….Emma had never been so happy to be in solitary, the last thing she wanted was to deal with people right now. Allowing herself to be taken back to her cell without fuss, she sat on her bed and waited….what she was waiting for she didn't know but she needed to wait because something good needed to happen in her life surely.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thankyou everyone for your comments!**

 **Sammy: im leaning more towards Emma G!P as personally when i think of Regina it doesnt really fit in with her as a character, i hope you will still like it with that in mind.**

 **Guest 1: Emma could be classed as bad ass...we shall see how long it lasts for though as the story develops as alot of the time it could just be a front for others**

 **Gabba: i feel bad for killing Killian off but it is really one of the only ways to help understand why Emma is the way she is, there will be some flashbacks but im also thinking of not revealing too much until Emma is ready to open up about it. So there might be snippets of flashbacks but not the whole story until she is ready.**

 **Vonny: thankyou so much im hoping this will be emotional in every aspect, the loss of a brother and feeling certain ways i have experience with so im using that to help write this story.**

 **Jay and Guest 2: thankyou for your comments i hope you continue to like where it goes.**

* * *

Regina had recieved a phonecall at 11:06pm from Sydney Glass informing her that Killain had passed away, he mentioned that Emma had been informed but he wasnt aware how she had taken the news. Regina couldnt believe that he had told Emma and them just ended the phone call, something like that needed to be told to her in person not over the phone whilest she was in prison of all places, getting little sleep from worrying about Emma so much Regina got up at 5am and started to get ready for the day, Henry usually woke about 6:30am so she had an hour and half to get showered,dressed, do her hair and make up and start getting his things ready for daycare. It didnt matter how tired the woman was her daily routine was so automatic that she hadnt even registered getting through it all until she sat at her desk in the Mayors Office and saw a news paper on her desk reporting about the feath of Killian Jones the head of the Nolan "gang"...how Regina hated that word, they werent a group of kids going around with their hands in their pockets thinking they were tough...they were a family, a dysfunctional one certainly and not by blood but still a family and the article should state that fact. Reading the article Regina felt a mixture of emotions, sadness that he had passed away, relieved that he was no longer in pain, scared of what would happen now as other families will see a weakness within the Nolan buisness and then her heart broke for Emma. She rung the prison to see if it was posible to speak to her to check she was ok but due to the fact Emma was apparently in solitary it meant she couldnt recieve any calls or visitors for the next 48 hours, that made her heart break even more as she thought of her being shut up in a cell all day on her own grieving her brother, taking a deep breath she picked up the phone and rang the prison again

"Hello this is Mayor Mills i spoke to you about an hour ago about being abale to speak to Emma Swan, i know she is in solitary and there are rules but surely you can bend them as her brother has just died and she is all alone!" Regina had managed to speak with her strong authoritive voice without it breaking even though inside she was struggling to keep herself in check

"I really am sorry but the rules are there for a reason, she shouldnt of got into a fight then she wouldnt be put in there in the first place, besides we broke the rules fo her lastnight.." some snotty woman called Ashley replied to her making Regina see red, how dare she treat anyone like this!

"Listen here young lady! Just because you get to go home everyday and see our family doesnt mean you get to decide the women in that prison are any less of a person than you are. Now i am going to sort a few things out here and make some arrangements and then i will be on my way to your location and i expect to meet with your boss when i get there because as of this moment i am Miss Swans other attorney meaning i have the right to speak to and see my client!" Regina yelled down the phone before slamming the reciever back down, she was now so angry she couldnt stop shaking, she had never felt like this about someone she didnt even no, but no-one deserved to be alone at a time like this and she had given Killian her word she wouldnt leave Emma to be alone.

Rushing around Regina rang Granny to see if she was ok to have Henry after he was finished at nursery at 1pm, she was happy to do it as she wasnt in the hospital today and he was wonderful to have over, she then rang Kathryn to see if she could help out also as she wasnt aware what time she would be home from the prison, after explaining where she was going on why Regina was finally ready to go. Getting into her black mercedes she put the address for the prison into her phone so she could find her way there, she couldnt help but feel nervous about what would happen when she got there, she didnt even know if Emma would want to see her. Before she knew it she had arrived at the prison, she parked up and waited for a moment to calm herself down, digging through her bad she looked for her ID card which she made sure was stil valid from last time she had taken a case just before Henry had been born. She was actually thankful Cora had made her reapply for her licence, clipping it to her blazer she got out the car and walked towards the entrance...here goes nothing she thought.

"hello mine name is Regina Mills im here to see Miss Emma Swan" Regina spoke with more confidence than she felt, the officer behind the glass looked at her like she had two heads however when she mentioned Emma's name. Trying not to fidget under his gaze she cleared her throat "is there a problem?" she asked making the guy finally look at her normally he picked up the phone and rung someone to see if Emma was allowed a visit

"Inmate Swan is in solitary..."he started but Regina wasnt having any of it, she had already had this argument today, raising her hand she cut him off from talking anymore

"Ive already had this discussion and as i stated then i am here to see my client, a request that you cannot deny my client. So ring whoever you need to in order to make this happen or you will regret getting on the wrong side of me" she spoke with authority and determination, the officer seemed shocked at her but he did as she asked and rung the wing back up and told them to take Emma to a room to meet with her lawyer, thanking the officer she waited for someone to come and take her through. They took her through the metal detector and to a room with lockers to put her things in and gave her a visitors badge, heading down many corridors they finally came to an empty room with a table and two chairs inside, walking in she took her seat that was opposite another way into the room which she figured was the way Emma would be coming in.

* * *

Emma had been led on her bed looking up at the ceiling, her breakfast tray lay on the floor untouched just the thought of it made her feel sick, with her arms placed under her head and her feet crossed over she tried to process everything she got told lastnight, Killian was gone...he had passed away and she didnt even get to say goodbye. She was hurting because her brother had died but the pain was hidden under so much anger at him for leaving her, she was now alone in this world and unsure of how she would even continue without him, he had been her rock for so long she didnt know how to be without him, he kept her grounded and in control...her surroundings would make people second guess that one but it could of been alot worse for her had she not had Killian in her life. Sitting up on the bed and screaming in range she got up and began pacing before getting onto the floor to do push ups trying to calm down, counting in her head as she did each one she heard footsteps come to a stop outside her cell door and keys jingling, without a guard telling her to get against the wall she was confused when it opened and only one was stood on the other side

"Swan youve got a visit from your laywer, get up you know the drill" he took the handcuffs off his belt and held them in his hand expressing that she was to put them on to be moved.

"Why is he here? i havent got a meeting with him for another three days?" Sitting on her bed and slipping her pumps on she asked him feeling her stomach drop slightly, surely he wasnt here to deliver even more bad news, or was he here to tell her what she already knew and Killian was gone. That is a conversation she really didnt want to have again

"Its a woman Swan, now come on i havent got all day." He walked into her cell as she stood from the bed and held her wrists out infront of her for him to put the cuff on, it seems when she gets to see her laywer they are nice when it comes to the cuffs letting her have her hands infront and only one guard to take her there probably to make a good impression

"I dont have a female laywer there must be a mistake, come on Smee you know this take me back to my cell" Emma really didnt like the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, for someone who could act out control she hated it when she wasnt the one in control of the situations like this

"Emma ive told you not to call me that, i dont know what else to tell you im just following orders to get you from your cell and take you to one of the rooms..."she stated as they turned the last corner and stopped infront of a door "...im sorry about Killian by the way, he was a good guy" he looked at his feel for a moment not wanting to meet Emma's gaze before he took a deep breath and opened the door allowing Emma to enter the room first and sit down at the table, he could tell Emma was more confused now than even but when she held her hands out for the cuffs to be taken off and replaced over the bar on the table to stop anything from going off and people being attacked by prisoners he stepped back into the corner of the room shutting the door as he left and standing on the other side giving them privacy.

"Good morning Miss Swan, how are we today?...my name is..." the brunette spoke first hoping to prevent things from becoming even more awkward than it already felt but before she could introduce herself she was cut off by the blonde

"Regina Mills, we met at the hospital. Your son Henry came in to check my brothers vitals as he was being a doctor for the day...why are you here?" her tone was slightly defensive and Regina could see her readjusting in her seat obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"You have a good memory i see Miss Swan, yes we met at the hospital as that day was our annual visit. We dont normal go to that ward however but on that occasion Dr Lucas had arranged for Henry to have his own patients which unknowingly included Mr Jones" Rengina lowered her hands to her knees and rubbed her plams on her skirt as she tried to stop them from becoming clammy but failing at it, she couldnt understand why Emma had this effect on her when they had only met once and Emma was a killer shouldnt she be scared right now.

"You have an annual visit? is everything with Henry ok?" Emma asked leaning forward slightly as she felt concerned for the young boy

"Yes Miss Swan he is fine, we tend to go the day after his birthday which we have done everyday for the last three years since he was born, the staff at the hospital saved the life of Henry and myself after a car accident which unfortunately killed Henry's father. So we make sure to go and say thankyou" why was Regina telling her this, she didnt know the woman well enough to tell her any information about her.

"i think that is very...dare i say sweet of you to do that, for Henry. He is very lucky to have a mother who cares and loves him like you do, im sorry to hear about his father must of been hard for you dealing with such a loss and then a new born baby" Emma again sat back and watched Regina seeing her reaction to Emma's words, even though people try to hide how they truely feel Emma had learnt in her lifetime to see the real respose just by watching a person

"Thankyou Miss Swan, and indeed it was hard but i didnt have time to focus on my grief as like you said i had a new born baby to look after, i suppose Henry coming along at that moment in my life was the best thing in more ways than one as the day of the accident was also the day of my parents funeral, we had been traveling to the wake when the car had problems and resulted in our crash, Daniel was the only one who didnt make it. The driver had serious injuries to his legs i believe he was paralysed too, so Henry helped me to deal with their loss too...he is actually named after my father" Regina opened up to her after seein Emma had relaxed slightly at her being honest with her, maybe if she tell Emma things about her Emma would eventually do the same

"He was a good man your father, and you mother was nice enough too...why are you here?" the mention of Regina's parents seemed to shut Emma down again which wasnt the response Regina had hoped for but then again reading the information she had at home she knew she wasnt the only one who had lost her father, it seemed Emma was closer to her father than she was with David towards the end of everything

"Right yes Miss Swan im here as Killain asked me to make sure you would be ok, i was informed of his passing and tried to reach you for a phone call but they told me you were in solitary for fighting so the only way i could speak to you was like this, as your laywer" Regina explained

"But your not my lawyer Regina, your someone ive met once in a hospital...and im pretty sure that scared the shit out of you if i remember correctly from how pale you turned in the toilets...even killers have to pee yano" Emma couldnt help but smirk as Regina blushed slighty

"yes i know they do Miss Swan, and i can assure you that you do not scare me i was just unaware you would follow me into the bathroom. Now shall we discuss how your doing in here as per the reason i am here, i gave your brother my word and i keep my word Miss Swan" Regina straightened herself in her chair not wanting to think about the day in hospital, about how good Emma looked then as she does now. She a white vest top as she did then with her orange trouser and white pumps which was the first thing Regina saw come through the door as she was too scared to look Emma in the eye straight away

"Ive lived without a mother twice now Regina, i dont need another one. if that is what you came all this way for im afraid you have wasted your time. i would be polite and shake your hand but im abit tied up at the minute" she moved her hands making the two metals clang together to make her point before standing up and leaning over slightly as her chains didnt stretch that for "Please have a good day now, Smee!" she shouted her guard back in and asked to be removed from the room, he came over and released her hands and Emma turned her back on Regina to re cuffed to go back to her cell, Regina took in more of her detail and could see parts of Emma's back too which looked like golden wings across her shoulders. She was about to speak to Emma to say she would be back to visit soon but she had been that caught up in her thoughts she hadnt noticed Emma had already left, the door being shud behind them and the one she entered was now open with a guard there waiting to show her out.


	5. Chapter 5

**ok guys quick update as I was in work lastnight and back in tonight, this idea came into my head while I was working so please let me know what you think.**

* * *

One thing kids all seem to learn is how to make a den, doesnt matter what they use they can always figure it out, a good way for them to help explore their imagination. But for Emma that wasnt the reason she was building a den, no she was building herself a place to call home. Finding anything she can to build it wasnt exactly easy for the six year old but she was getting the hang of it after being on the streets for two weeks. Emma thought she had found her happy ending when a family took her in finally, she had been in an ophanage since she was 6 months old so when a couple came to foster her she was so excited, but it wasnt as happy and nice as she thought it would be within months he couple argued all the time and then suddenly Emma woke up to an empty house and they had left her there alone, soon her food ran out and she was scared to be in the house alone when she heard someone downstairs so she ran away and now she was making herself a home everynight behind the dumpster to keep herself out of sight. She had no idea tht this is the night her life would change for good, as she tried to put the flat cardboard above her head ontop of the bin and leaning against a pipe on the wall the bin moved suddenly and a boy ran into her trying to catch his breath

"Hey your is on my bed" Emma's hands went onto her hips and her little foot stomped on the floor as she gave the boy a dirty look

"Sorry i didnt mean too im tryong to hide" He moved off the small cardboard that was led on the floor and looked back down the small alley to make sure he wasnt being followed before facing the young blonde again "Why do you have a box for a bed?" he asked pointing to the object as Emma once again began to straighten everything out

"this my home" she stated matter of factly like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world

"You cant sleep out here what are you four?" he asked scratching his head, he soon doubled over in pain though as the girl walked over to him and punched him in the stomach harder than he expected

"no im this many...im a big girl" Emma said as she held up 6 fingers, she was standing over him looking at his face as he rolled over slightly trying not to show he was hurt

"ok im sorry, you smaller than i thought, why dont you come home with me. my mummy is doing stew for tea and my daddy well he is my daddy it will be fun...im alittle bit older than you im this many" he said holding up eight fingers to see if the girl understood, she looked at him and shook her head no.

"i dont go anywere with strangers, the last ones i went with were more horrible than the ones before that they didnt take me back to the ophan house they just left the house and didnt come home so now im looking after me" she turned away and started again with putting the carboard roof above her bed ready to get settled down

"Please just come with me, atleast for some food and then if you dont like it we can come back here" he stood up and helped her put the roof up and make it secure, Emma thought about it and agreed. They went to his house and after that she never left, she ended up with her own room and a family like she always wanted. Emma learnt that the boy was called Killian, and as a way to settle in he gave her his favourite teddy...count duckula which she still had to this day. its currently in storage given her situation but she hadnt forgotten it, sitting in the car on her way to the funeral she stared at the tattoo of count on her hand.

It was now three days she found out about Killian's death and she really wasnt looking forward to this. When the car pulled up there were hundreds of people gathered to pay their respects, many she didnt even reconise but then again she had been away for the past decade. climbing out of the car she was greeted by flashing lights as the press surrounded her obviously wanting a juicy story, the officers that had joined her guided her through them and into the church where everyone turned to look at her, keeping her head down she headed to the front of the church and sat on the first row which was completely empty, her officer friends sat on the one behind and waited for the thing to start.

* * *

Regina hadnt spoken to Emma since her prison visit two days ago, looking at all these people for here she wondered how many exactly knew Killian and who were just here for the sake of being here. Sitting four rows from the back she heard a comotion outside, turning her head she saw Emma walk through, her hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, she was wearing a black suit which fit her perfectly. Looking her over Regina approved this look, of course she had only seen Emma in prison attire but seeing her like this made Regina squirm in her seat slightly, she noticed her trousers were loose at the bottom and seemed to go tight at the top near her private area. Regina had read articles from girls who had slept with Emma when before she went to jail but seeing that there could be some truth to it made Regina hot under the collar, watching as she headed to front she noticed she sat alone, not even the officers sat with her. Debating whether she should go and join her she saw someone with a walking stick heading to speak to Emma, she reaconised him from plenty of stories through out her life it was Mr Gold. She watched for a moment but sensed Emma was starting to get uncomfortable, her hands fidgeted and she couldnt look at Gold. Taking a deep breath she walked past the few people between her and the end of the pew and headed down to the front if the church towards to two

"Emma im so sorry im late, as you can see its hard to get through here with all these people" she took Emma's hand in her and lent in to kiss her cheek, she felt Emma's hand squeeze hers back and looked into her eyes to see shock and appriciation

"Its ok babe, Mr Gold here was just coming to pay his respects" Emma nodded in Gold's direction, Regina tried not to let herself react to Emma calling her 'babe'. She wasnt one for being called anything but Regina but hearing it roll off Emma's tongue sounded so right that she wished to hear it more

"Miss Mills i wasnt expecting to see you here" Gold said looking between the two women, his eyes lingering on their hands which still held onto eachother

"Well i certainly wouldnt allow Emma to go through this alone now would I" she replied trying not to get on the defensive too much, she remembers all too well how smarmy and patronizing the man can be from her parents funeral when he did a smiliar sort of thing with her

"Well thats very sweet of you Miss Mills, i was unaware the two of you knew eachother, well knew eachother THIS well" he emphasised the word 'this' as he motioned to their hands, this was definately something he wasnt expecting not with the bodies Emma has under her belt especially

"and why would you Mr Gold it is no-ones buisness but Emma's and my own. Now if you dont mind we need to be seated as it looks like things are about to get started" Regina stepped forward slightly and waved her arm in the direction of the pews away from them that were beginning to fill up fast, taking the hint Gold nodded his head and walked away leaving the two women to sit down. Emma took the seat on the left with Regina on her right, the hands once again finding eachothers as the service began, Emma kept her head low looking at the tattoo on her hand feeling Regina's thumb drawing soft circles over it giving her the comfort she needed so desperately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another one for you because why not...hope you guys like it. I will admit I am a Nickleback fan myself, you will see a few more of my music taste in future chapters too and it will probably be the most random selection ever so I apologise now. As always let me know what you think, I'm hoping to get another prison visit in the next couple of chapters. There will definitely be some communication between the two of them and possibly more Henry**

* * *

Gold sat watching the two women curiously, he genuinly was shocked to see Regina with Emma Swan of all people especially with the rumors he had heard regarding her and Regina's family. He didnt particularly want to be here either, he hated being in this church just like he had when he came to the Mills funeral three years ago. It was the same church he had used to hold Neal's funeral after Emma Swan herself had killed him. Why he was here was simply to show his face to keep the peace as it were, atleast for now as he was currently figuring out a way to finally take the Nolan territory now that Killain had passed, afterall it is what this whole war had started over. He never expected it to go as far as it had though or for it to have so many fatalities, everyone including Emma blame him for the death of the Nolans but in truth he was as shocked as anyone that they had been murdered and then to find out his own son had done it to show members of their family that he was just as ruthless as Gold himself. When Neal came home covered in their blood he demanded answers which Neal was too scared to admit for about 5 hours until he finally broke down and told his father that he wanted to make him proud and help get the Nolans territory and be the only family people feared, when asked what he did Neal paled and suddenly emptied his stomach in the sink, he said that he managed to get them alone and tied them both up trying to scare them into surrender but it wouldnt work, David was just too stubborn so he used Mary Margret as a weapon.

He described how he put a plastic bag over her head and suffocated her but even then David was adament he wouldnt hand anything over especially now and that war had been declared, panicking Neal hit him over the head knocking him out cold and then after thinking it through he moved the two of them to the bedroom with the help of three of his friends and made it look like David had hit his head trying to get out of bed, they then went into the kitchen and lit the stove waiting for ring to get hot and placed a tea towl onit and set it on fire making it look like the Nolans had gone to bed and forgot to turn it off which worked as it had been ruled an accident, the problem was the children didnt believe it and Gold had warned Neal to watch his back although none of them could have predicted it would of been Emma out of the two of them to be the killer, everyone always worried about upsetting Killian but they had been so wrong with that one. After Emma had killed Neal and his friends everyone soon realised that Killian was just the face and Emma was the force, looking back at the two women who still held hand he wondered if Regina even knew who she was comforting, was Emma even really upset or was she just reacting how she thought she should?

* * *

The two finally let go of eachothers hands when Emma stood up to say some words, encouraged by the vicar as he stepped to one side and introduced her. Rubbing her hands on her trousers trying to rid the shaking as she did, looking into the crowd she realised there were more people here than she had realised...a hell of alot more and she only reconised about eight of them and that was only because she had two police officers with her and she knew there were atleast 3 in the crowd in plain clothes to keep an eye on not only here but everyone else, of course their was Regina and then there was August...Killian's best friend and the only person she could really call family now, clearing her throat she took a deep breath as people looked at her waiting for her to begin:

"Hello everyone, as you all probably know im Emma, Killian's baby sister as he would introduce me as even though he knew i hated it. Id like to thank you all for coming im sure Killian would be just as grateful as i am that so many of you turned up to say goodbye to such a great man.

I suppose i should tell you about how much of a great man he was, not the one you all knew but the one who i knew, who i loved and who loved me in return. On the way here i was remembering when we met, i was six years old and had been abandoned once again so i ended up on the streets and was trying to build myself a little cardboard home. Trying to reach the top of a bit at that age let me tell you its hard so when i was so close to finally getting there the bin moved and the whole thing collapsed on me. Well i was mad, my little foot stomped and shouted at the intruder. Turns out that intruder would become my bestfriend for life, he would also become the only brother i could ever want. He helped me rebuild everythting and asked me to go to his for food, he was eight at the time so even though i was skeptical i agreed to go with him and its THE best decision ive ever made. When we got to the house he introduced me to his parents who in turn became my parents, he showed me round the house i would call home and even said i could share his toys until i got my own...he even apologised because they were for boys and not girls.

I used to get nightmares alot at the start so one night he came into my room with this green teddy under his arm, introduced him as Count Duckula...part duck part vampire so he could keep me safe. It was his favourite since he was a baby and here he was giving it to me to keep me safe, thats the kind of brother he was. He always had my back no matter what kind of situation i got myself into he was always by my side, even when people told him

to cut me off after i was sent to prison he never gave up on me. But now he is gone and ive got to struggle on with the strength he has shown over years and make him proud to of called me his sister like i am to call him my big brother.

Before he passed Killian reached out to people to make sure id never be alone, one thing he knows im afraid off. I want to do the same for you Killian so i asked August to go to the storage locker you had my stuff put into and find Count" as the tears built up within her she closed her eyes and took a moment not wanting to cry infront of these people, she felt an arm on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see August stood infront of her holding the teddy in his hands waiting for Emma to take it, which she did pulling it close to her and giving it one final hug "now you will never be alone brother because you will always have our protector when the other wasnt around, im sorry i havent been there for you in the past 10 years i really am. I hope you can forgive me, and that one day you can give me the strength to forgive myself" placing the teddy into the open casket she kissed her brother goodbye before sitting back in her seat next to Regina, this time refusing to take her hand or even acknowledge she was there. Emma was shutting down, she could feel it within herself and she knew Regina would be safe to stay away. After a final hyme they played Killian's song 'Burn it to the Ground' by Nickeback which probably wasnt appropiate in a church but Killian wouldnt of cared the minute the song came out he played it for Emma on one of their visits and told her he was learning to play in on his guitar and that it was his attitiude in one song. Emma laughed slightly at the thought of him recording himself learnin the track to only mess it up and smash up his guitar and then getting even more mad cause it was his favourie guitar, they made it to the cript which housed their parents and got ready to lay him to his final rest, it all became too much for Emma though seeing her parents names, Killain's joining them and she ran. Its what Emma did best when she felt anything other than anger, she ran to the patrol car and leaned against it kicking the tire as she did. Resting her head against the roof she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the officers who brought her here

"Take me home" she said, the officer driving nodded his head and opened the car for her. She climbed in not looking back at the people who were still with Killian, she knew she was letting him down but she couldnt say goodbye to another person it was too much, if she had looked back though she would of seen a worried brunette hugging herself as she watched the blonde leave worried about her state of mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**new chapter hope you guys like it, let me know what you think**

 **hopefully next chapter Emma and Regina will have a meeting and Emma will open up some more, some things Emma has to say Regina wont want to hear and will have to make a choice on if she can keep her word to Killian or walk away from Emma for good**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Killains funeral and Regina hadnt spoken to Emma, not that she hadnt tried to. She had sent letters to her and had no reply, she had tried to ring and get a visit with her as her lawyer like before but Emma had shut that one down telling them that Regina wasnt her laywer so they wouldnt be having any meetings, she even turned up with August to see her on visiting days and he was rejected by her also. To say she was going crazy was an understatement, after Emma had left out suddenly she went after her to check she was ok but before she could catch up Emma had got into the police car and left. August had mentioned that when things get to her Emma tends to shut down, its her way of coping, her way of protecting people as she was already in prison because she had lost control before. As much as she didnt want to think about it Regina knew that Emma was a different person to what she was used to having in her life, the files she had from her fathers sessions with her she could see that Emma was different even as a child. Her inability to connect emotions to situations, the fact that when she had hurt someone during a fight in school she felt a rush or excitement and wanted more. She had spent the last two weeks wondering what would happen if she allowed Emma into her life properly, if she had allowe her into Henrys 's life.

"Mummy, sad the pirate went back to his ship?" Henry asked looking up from his drawing and seeing his mother looking upset, it seemed to be a regular thing but he couldnt understand why.

"Im just abit sad for my friend, you remember Emma dont you?...Killian...your pirate friend he was Emma's brother so you see she is alone right now and i cant see her to see if she is ok" Regina climbed off her chair and went to sit next to Henry pulling him in close

"Prisoner lady? She be very sad, member when fudge left i cried alot, maybe she cries too" Henry said letting his mum hold him but still drawing his pictures, Regina loved how innocent he was sometimes, looking at his pictures she could see they where his usual lines that to her didnt make sense but for him they told an entire story

"Yes Henry the woman from the prison, and i think your right she is sad the same as you were when we lost fudge. Im hoping to talk to her soon to make sure she isnt crying too much though, now how about i go and run you a bath as its almost time for bed" she kissed his forehead and rose to her feet

"Maybe she like pictures, they make me smiles and you like when i gives you them" he said excitedly pulling out a blank piece of paper and picking out colors before sticking his little tongue out in concentration, Regina felt her heart melt as her son thought of a way to cheer Emma up. He didnt know what she had done or who she was, he didnt know what she could do, but he didnt judge her even though he knew she was in prison and he knew only bad people went to prison. Leaving him to it she headed up the stairs and began to run him a bath, she didnt know if Emma was getting her letters or even reading them but she would send Henry's drawings to her anyway because maybe it would help her.

After his bath was ran Regina went back downstairs to Henry who was still drawing away almost laying ontop of the table now for whatever reason she didnt no, taking out her pad and pen from the draw she had put them in the night before ahe joined Henry and asked him what he wanted to tell Emma about his picture and put it in a letter to send to her on the way to nursery tomorrow.

* * *

"Mail call!...Swan you have yet more post your suddenly very popular" Mulan said as she handed Emma a letter, she had recieved one everyday for the past two weeks with them being sent either from August begging her to see him or from Regina asking is she was ok and expressing her worry as she had tried to see her to no success. Looking at the writing she could tell it was Regina's but the address on the back to write a reply too wasnt with her name at the top it said Master Henry Mills instead, intrigued she opened the letter to find two pieces of paper inside, one was a massive picture of what she wasnt sure and the other was a letter written by Regina, placing the picture on the bed she opened the letter to read it

 _Hi Emma_

 _Its Henry Mills here, the doctor from the hospital. I saw you there when i met the pirate man and you with your policeman friend. My mummy said you were sad at the moment because the pirate was your brother and she told me that he had to go back to his ship so he wouldnt be around anymore, i dont want you to be sad though. So because my mummy said you might be crying like i did when fudge was gone maybe you would like a picture to make you smile again because it always works with my mummy._

 _On the picture that i put in the envelope with this letter which my mummy is writing because i dont know how too is a ship, a really big ship on the sea can you see how big it is! And there is the pirate man waving, he is smiling because he is on the sea and thats where pirates should be. Maybe he will find treasure! If he does then he will be a famour pirate and everyone will know his name, how good would that be, maybe then people will know who you are because he is your brother._

 _Well mummy says its time for my bath now, i have to get ready for bed because its now past six oclock do you know how late that is! I hope your not as sad now, if you need anymore pictures though you let me know because mummy says our address is on the back so you can write me a letter too if you have time. She says you might be too busy, anyway bye Emma_

 _Love Henry Mills'_

* * *

Emma had been allowed back into her block the day after Killian's funeral, they made the decision to keep her in seg one more night to give her time alone with the events of that day. Being in prison for 10 years you tend to build an understanding between inmate and guards which she had never been so thankful for until now, when she got herself situated back into her own cell which she had called home for 10 years she had taken a moment to look at the memories on her wall, taking a picture of the four of them together off the wall she sat on her bed and remembered that day.

The prison cells didnt have bars on them that helped everyone to see eachother they were rooms with a tiny window with bars and a metal door that shuts them in on their own for 14 hours a day giving privacy, It had been two months since Killians funeral and she had taken advantage of the privacy of a cell and the fact she was in prison, ignoring letters from August snd turning him away when he tried to visit her. The only person Emma couldnt escape from was Mal! Emma had known knew who Mal was minute she walked onto the block about 7years into her sentence, she had arrived just after the Mills funeral, she was Maleficent Gold the daughter of Rumple himself. They had history with eachother which wasnt just the family interactions and hatered, as teenagers they had a brief fling which resulted in Mal getting her heart broken when Emma refused to get serious with her and then there was the whole thing with Neal's death which Mal still hadnt taken up with

Everyday the inmates were allowed into the yard for excersise and to socialise, Hitting the weights Emma let everything flow through her mind, the problem is the only person she can think about is actually Regina. It had been so natural with her at the funeral and she felt like for once she wasnt being judged or seen as Emma Swan the killer, she felt like a normal person grieving for their brother with the woman they love by their side...not that she loved Regina she didnt even know the woman. She could feel herself getting more wound up so she started working harder trying to ignore the desire to see her again, to hold her hand again.

"Oi Swan! Not a nice feeling having a dead brother is it" Mal snarled as she walked over to Emma with her friends behind her, putting the weights down and turning to face her Emma just looked at her not sure were Mal was taking this, she knew she wanted Emma to react but she wasnt going to give her that satisfaction. "How does it feel now that your all alone, once you get out of here you'll have nothing and no-one, everyone knows its only a matter of time before we take over and take everything from you like you did to us when you took Neal" now in Emma's face Mal pushed her back until she was against the face, her arm pushed against her chest just below her throat. Everyone in the yard stopped to look at what was happening, including the guards who seem to be turning a blind eye.

"Fuck off Mal, this is a fight you dont want to have with me right now" Emma stayed calm and kept her hands at her sides showing that she wasnt taken part in any of this and not wanting to be punished for it, even thougg she knew it was pointless because she would get some sort of pubishment from being involved "It sucks having a dead brother but mine didnt deserve to die unlike Neal so lets just leave it be and spend the next 24 months together avoiding eachother yeah?" Emma raised her hands pushed Mal away from her before walking round her and headinf back towards the building

"How dare you! Get back here you bitch...my brother didnt deserve what you did to him! That was just your sick and twisted mind getting off in killing him" Mal stormed after her and pulled her back towards her making Emma spin to face her, she grabbed the collar to Emma's vest and pulled her in close "how i even liked you was beyond me your sick and the fact they plan on even letting you out is joke everyone knows your a killer and it wont be long before you do it again once your out" Mal punched Emma in the stomach making her double over and stumble backwards slightly

"Im warning you Mal dont you fuckin dare start this one, you wont want your friends here knowing the truth now do you" gripping around her waist trying stop the dull ache that was there she stood up and once again turned to leave but was stopped for a second time, this time though it wasnt just Mal who hit her it was the whole group of then. Emma found herself being attackes by five women, after being hit a few time Emma decided enough was enough and began to defend herself. She easily took out three of them leaving Mal and a girl she reconised as Ariel, she waited to see who would attack her first and wasnt suprised to see Mal had told her friend to do it so soon enough she was rolling around in pain.

"Not bad Emma, just proves my point that you wont hesitate to hurt someone though...what are you going to do if the woman at the funeral pisses you off...whats her name again?...ahh Regina Mills, you going to beat on her too? Maybe youll even kick shit out of her little boy when he becomes annoying, his neck would be easy to just snap" she clicked her fingers to add effect to the word laughing as Emma's fist bunched into tight fists as she got more pissed off "maybe when i get out i can show Regina how a real woman can treat her, she looks like she could be fun in bed" Emma had reached her point and lashed out at Mal beating her to the ground not stopping her punches even when Mal lay on the floor passed out, it took six guards to finally pull her off and drag her back down into seg. It was the last place Emma wanted to go too but she wasnt allowing anyone to talk about Regina or Henry that way.


	8. Chapter 8

**another one for you guys already! I'm working now for the next 10 nights so I'm not sure if I will be able to update you between now and then. I have a lot of ideas for this story which causes me a lot of headaches so I am trying to get it all down as ideas come to mind. I am going to do a chapter that is purely Emma and one that is purely Regina.**

* * *

There had been no reply to Henry's letter for two weeks which seemed to upset Regina more than it had him, he just kept saying she could be busy like the two of them were with work and nursery which to a three year old would seem plausable but Regina knee if anyone had time to reply to a letter it would be Emma Swan, on the tweleth day however a letter came through the door for 'Doctor Henry Mills' to which the boy bounced around excited for.

"Read it mummy, read it to me" he bounced at her feet as she carried the post through the house and into the kitchen, placing it on the side she set him back down at the table to eat his breakfast and poured herself a coffee.

"Ok Henry but you need to continue eating your breakfast deal" picking up the letter she set her coffee down on a mat and sat in the chair next to him, he nodded his head and began to eat once again. Opening the letter she pulled out the pieces of paper to find one was a reply to his letter and the other seemed to be a picture she had drawn herself which was amazing, the detail that had been put into it was acurate in every way

"Wow look mummy its me and eeyore in my doc doc coat" he grabbed at the picture almost standing on his chair now as he leaned over the picture using his fingers to trace the outline, reminding him that he needs to eat aswel Regina unfolded the letter and took in the slightly scruffy handwriting "ok Henry are you ready...

 _'Hello Doctor Henry,_

 _Im sorry it has taken me so long to write you a reply but i got caught up in something im afraid, and then i was in a room that wouldnt allow me to reply. I guess you could say i was grounded which you will learn at some point really isnt fun. Your picture helped alot thankyou so much, ive even put it up on my wall next to my bed so i see it all the time._

 _My friend in here Tink like from the peter pan movie...dont ask because if i explain then you will have alot of questions for your mum who will then be annoyed at me, but anyway she was able to sneak me some paper and a pencil so i can send you a picture back, i hope you like it._

 _So if i remember correctly your about 3 which means you must be at school or nursery or something, it has been a while since i was in school. Tell me what your learning about, what do you like to do for fun? I guess its hard to have fun in here but when i was younger i loved to draw and music, my brother and i played music all the time i think we drove our parents insane with it all especially at the beginning. I hope to hear from you soon_

 _Emma"_

Regina read the letter to Henry who smiled the biggest smile she had seen in a long time, taking the picture off the table he jumped off his seat and ran towards the kitchen and put the picture on the fridge using a magnet to hold it in place. Regina went to put the letter back in the envelope when she spotted a smaller piece folded up, she took it out and unfolded it to see a small note written on it for herself

'Regina, i apologise for how i have been acting recently and for the fact that i have been ignoring you for over a month now. Its not that i dont want to see you or speak to you because i do more than anything, im just scared for you to know me. I have put you down on the visit list, if you would like to come i wont turn you away.'

Regina felt herself smile like Henry had, it seemed Emma just needed time to deal with things. Getting up from the table taking Henry's dish with her she placed them in the dishwasher before she took him off upstairs to get ready for nursery, he chatted away on things he wanted to say back to Emma so she promised him she would help him write back to her tonight after tea and before he went to bed. Taking him to nursery she sat in her car wondering if she should visit Emma or leave it as she didnt want to scare Emma by being too eagar.

* * *

So now a week later Regina was sat in the visiting room at an empty table with an empty chair sat opposite her waiting to ne filled, she had tried to seem more casual so she had put on a pair of jeans which she rarely wore with a tshirt underneath with a blazer over the top so she still felt like herself to some degree. Normally Regina wouldnt even consider dressing to make someone else comfortable but she wanted to make sure Emma wouldnt get the wrong idea if she came in one of her mayor suits like she did last time she visited, she looked around to see the other tables were now filling up with others. She expected the visiting room to be like she had seen on tv shows with big round tables made if steel and the room painted in dark colors but this wasnt all that bad, there was a bell that rang and a door opened at the other side of the room and prisons began to flow in and headed towards their visitors. Finally third from the back she spotted the woman she was waiting for, Emma looked around and smiled when she saw Regina waiting for her. When she had sent the letter to Regina she had hopes to see her straight away but when two visits had passed and no-one had come to see her she had been disappointed, so when she was told this morning that her name was down for visiting she couldnt help but get excited.

Regina stood as Emma made it to her seat and they both sat down together, Regina couldnt help but feel slightly disappointed as today Emma wore an orange shirt over her white best which covered up her body and tattoos, Emma on the other hand was not disappointed at all. Seeing Regina in this way made her look even more appealing than she had the four other times she had seen her, she realised Regina's beauty at the funeral of her parents but each time afterwards she had been able to see she was more beautiful eachtime

"Miss Swan how are you doing?" Regina spoke first feeling a mixture of excitement and discomfort at the sight of Emma looking her over with what looked like lust in her eyes

"Well Madame Mayor apart from the fact im in prison i would say im doing ok all things considered, how is yourself and Henry doing? I have enjoyed his letters very much" Emma replied her hands placed on the table with her fingers drumming against it, she wasnt very good at the talking thing

"We are doing well thankyou, Henry loves your letters and the pictures youve been sending him have been moved from the fridge and to his bedroom wall as he likes to look at then so much, you really do have talent Miss Swan. What happened to your hands?" Regina had noticed the small bruising on her knuckles which looked like they had been there for a while which would mean it happened when she had mentioned to Henry she had been grounded

"Its nothing to worry about, nothing broken and almost all healed. I can still draw Henry some pictured so no harm done, thankyou for trying to check on me by the way after Killian" Emma kept her hands on the table but her drumming fingers began to move quicker until she felt hands go over the top of hers and hold them in place, the feeling made her breath hitch

"You have no reason to thank me, i gave my word to Killian i would make sure you were okay. After you left at the funeral i went after you but your car pulled off before i could reach you, i didnt want you to leave thinking you'd be alone because you're not you know" squeezing Emma's hands softly to show her she means what she says

"You dont have to be here because of your word to Killian, you already know this" Emma pulled her hands away, she had hoped that this visit would have been different from the last but it seems Regina is only here once again because she feels like she has too.

"Miss Swan i assure you that is not why i am here, the first visit yes of course it was partly because of that. But i am here infront of you right now because it is where i want to be. My worry for you is genuine, i may not know you very well but i have come to care for you." Regina could feel herself blush at the honesty she had just displayed towards Emma

"Honestly Regina im doing okay, im in prison so its not like i can get myself into trouble. Did i shut myself away well yeah but its just what i do, my brother had died and i dont handle loss very well which is rather strange as its becoming quite frequent in my life. You shouldnt care too much though because once you realise who i am, the kind of person i am you wont want to visit anymore." Emma ran her hands through her hair and and set back in her chair looking at Regina as her facial expressions changed

"Miss Swan i am very aware that you are a crimal, that you have killed people. Everyone is very aware of what you have done, but that alone doesnt make you a bad person. It just means you did bad things, we are not our actions" Regina tried not to show her that she knew some of what kind of person she was

"No actions do not make us who we are Regina but our actions are because of who we are, yes i killed people but i would do it all over again everytime. I done regret anything that i have done, i dont feel bad for killing any of those people. The only people i feel anything for are already dead now, well most of then are it seems i may have room left inside for others" Emma smirked as she leant forward again not wanting more distance between her and Regina than they already had to because of prison rules

"You dont regret what you did at all?" Regina felt shivers run down her spine as hearing Emma say those words scared her slightly

"I do not regret killing them at all, i do however feel bad that because of one of my actions someone did get hurt...two innocent people almost lost their lives which i could never forgive myself for if it had happened" Emma didnt like to admit these things to anyone, she didnt even tell Killian the whole truth about what happened that day.

Before Regina could press anymore about that a bell rang out signalling the end of visitation, had an hour gone by already. Emma stood up and looked at Regina, she wasnt used to having visitors so she wasnt sure on the best way to say bye. When Regina stood up and moved closer to her Emma couldnt help but do the same, looking around she noticed people hugging so she figured maybe they should do the same thing but then she wasnt comfortable with human interaction, Regina could feel the awkwardness between them she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Emma pulling her into a hug, after a moment Emma returned the hug. Her arms around Regina's waist pulling her in even closer, in turn Regina's arms tightened her arms around Emma's neck taking in the scent of the woman holding her close, with the closeness however Regina could feel that Emma truly was different when it came to her anatomy making her blush slightly at the thought of what Emma looks like underneath her clothes, a voice clearing behind them made them pull apart slightly which Regina was both grateful and annoyed.

"Ok ladies thats enough, Emma you know the rules come on" reluctantly they let go and Emma was led away leaving Regina stood there looking at the door, what is going on with her she wasnt even one to hug people yet she wanted to be in Emma's arms more than anything, she wanted to know how it would feel to be wrapped in those arms first thing in the morning, to be held by her strong body all night... how it would feel to have that body above her naked, laying ontop of hers, feeling it move against hers in perfect motion like their bodies had danced together for an eternity. Realising where her thoughts had gone Regina shook her head and walked out of the room, getting into her at she took a deep breath and leaned against the steering wheel, she liked Emma Swan.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: hey guys sorry it taken a while put another chapter up as I said I am doing a lot of nights in a row so iv not really had time to write, this chapter is just something that has been playing around in my head for a few nights. It is M rating so you have been warned! it is also my first time writing anything like that so apologises in advance, also any mistakes are my own and if there is a lot of bad spelling I will say sorry now as its been a long night. As always please let me know what you think and hopefully I will have time over the weekend to update again**

* * *

Standing at the bar looking around at the different groups that had gathered Regina couldnt help but smirk, every year they had a masked ball which everyone who wasn anyone was invited too. It was a concept that Mary Margret had come up with when Regina was younger, she remembers her mother telling her how being part of the Nolan family and an associate of theirs made it hard to feel a sense of normality with everyone knowing who you were and what your reputation was wasnt always as good as you would think, so Mary Margret came up with this idea. It was adults only and there were strict rules to go by, anyone caught breaking them would be escorted out and no longer invited and also run the risk of being frozen out by their "family" and friends.

The rules were simple 1: you do not use your real name at all, one person was trusted with all the information and not even Mary herself knew who some people were, they were asked to provide a name for themselves and oddly enough it seemed that disney characters had been everyones choice. It became well known that the Nolans went by Snow and Charming, when Killian was old enough to join he became Hook. Regina's mother was the Queen of Hearts, her father never revealed his chosen name however which she never understood why, When she joined she was known as the Evil Queen and she learnt that Gold went by Rumplestiltskin, his son Neal went by Bae and his daughter was known as the Dragon Queen which was rather fitting as she was already named after a disney character. Daniel was probably one of only a few who didnt really know a disney character to choose, but i knew one that would suit him and also fitted in with me Evil Queen persona, he had a small scar over his eyebrow from when he was younger so i figured calling him Scar from the lion king would do well.

2:You didnt wear anything that could give away your identity and must always wear a mask, anything that could give away who you were like a scar/tattoo/birthmak ect you had to cover up.

3: strictly black tie attire, the men had to wear a suit and tie with a white shirt so they all looked the same not giving anything away and the women had to wear a black dress that went full length to their feet again to stop any chances of identity.

And lastly and possibly one of the most important rules of all WHAT HAPPENS AT THE GALA STAYS AT THE GALA. Which meant basically anyone and anything was off limits, the amount of people that suddenly had open relationships for tonight was shocking indead and Regina never understood it herself, if your happy with someone like she was with Daniel then you shouldnt need to go elsewhere.

So here she was stood at the bar taking everything in, it was obvious who some people were because she knew them and some people she had no idea who they were like the person who had come to stand next to her. They were in a black suit with their white shirt but they had opted for a skinny black tie as apposed to the ones most of the men were wearing, they had a trilby hat on which prevented her from seeing what color hair they had. The shirt on their collar came up higher than most shirts she had seen before had and they wore a pair of black gloves, they took a napkin from behind the bar and reached inside their pocket of their jacket and pulled out a pen and scibbled something before sliding it over to Regina and walking away. Looking around to check if the note was actually for her and then when she realised it was to make sure no-one else had seen anything she slipped it off the side and read it to herself 'would you care to dance? Your White Knight' was all it said. Regina looked up the note and then searched the dance floor to see if she could find the mystery stranger, noticing them towards the back she placed her drink down and folded the letter placing it in the last mouthful of liquid left so no-one would pick it up themselves to read and headed over to them.

When she was within arms distance the person simply held out their hand and waited for Regina to take it, taking a moment to think about it she again looked around but no-one seemed intested what she was doing so she took the waiting hand which made the other person bow to their queen. Doing a small nod of the head to gesture her acceptance the other person stood and pulled Regina into their arms and the two began to dance together, it the many years Regina had been coming now she tried to avoid dancing with others as they had completely different rhythum to her bit in this case the two were so perfectly matched with moves and timing thay you would think they have spent years dancing together. The song changed and became much slower resulting in the dancing couples pulling eachother close, Regina and her mystery partner did the same and she revelled in the feeling of being in these arms. Resting her head on their shoulder her breathing was soft against their neck making their hairs stand up, it must have become too much for then because Regina could suddenly feel something hard against her, not wanting to say anything to embarrass the other she didnt say anything and instead enjoyed the feeling of not only the physical contact but also the way it made her centre burn like it was on fire, her need and want for the person to be all over her was too much, she lowered her hand and felt the erection as she did felt herself get very wet like no-one had been able to make her before, suddenly they pulled away from her and turned leaving the dancefloor. Regina watched as they walked away, unsure of what to do she waited a moment before following them.

They headed into the hotel lobby and towards the elevators, Regina sped her pace up slightly as the other person stepped in through the doors she worried she would miss her chance to catch them. As she got to the door they began closing and her heart sank as she still wasnt close enough to prevent it, a gloved hand darted out catching one of the door and prevented it from closing. In that moment Regina's dark lust filled eyes connected with amazing green ones which she was sure had lust in them too, stepping into the small space they now stood side by side as the doors closed and the button for the penthouse suite was pushed and a key card waa swiped allowing the elevator to move, watching the numbers change as a dangerously slow rate Regina was finding it impossible to be in such a small space as this close to her nee friend.

It seemed she wasnt the only one feeling this way though as she felt herself being guided backwards until her back met the wall behind her, she was pushed against it softly and then felt a body pushed against her front letting her feel the erection from the other person against her once again making her legs go weak, hands cupped her face and soft lips met hers and she felt herself melt into the kiss which started off slow and delicate but soon turned heavy and lustful, hands moving into her hairline pulling her impossibly closer she placed hers on the top of their arms feeling the muscles hidden underneath the suit jacket, the thought of having them around her body made her moan into the kiss louder than she already had been. They got so caught up in the moment that they hadnt realised they had reached their floor and the doors had opened until someone behind them cleared their throat making the two pull apart trying to catch their breath, the gentleman who had cleared his throat just looked at them and smiled as he kept the door open waiting for them to get off, Regina went first taking the floved hand in ger own and guided her companion behind her making sure their very obvious bulge was hidden from anyone elses eyes. She felt a hand on her hip directing her to another elevator which was the only way into the penthouse suite itself, this elevator ride was short and was spent catching their breath.

Stepping off they wasted no time in heading towards the bedroom both knowing that was what they were wanting and no need for small talk or anything else, as the door closed behind her she one again felt a body against her own this time hand on her hips holding her in place, hers automatically wrapping around their neck pulling them into a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominace. The hands began to move down to hee ass and gripped her tight and her reaction was one she had never had before, she jumped into their arms and wrapped her legs around their waist feeling their erection against her heat better, pulling them away from the door the strong hands held her firmly in place taking them to the queen size bed.

Regina was led down softly withthe body followinf ontop of her and she kept her grip with her legs u til she felt their right hand lower to her ankle, going under her dress they began to move it upwards making Regina's grip losen. She felt a pang of disappointment when the hand stopped and they pulled away slightly, but then she notices they were about to break a rule, they took their gloves off and quickly places them back onto Regina'slegs preventing her from seeing any markings to identify them. Feeling bare hands against her skin set her on fire, she pulled them back in for a kiss unable to control the moans escaping her lips, her dress was now to her hips revealing almost everything to the complete stranger, she knew this wasnt Daniel and that she shouldnt be doing this but it had never felt so right to be with someone in such a way before. Lifting her hips allowing them to lift the dress even higher she watched as their eyes changed at the sight of her in her thong...a thong that was now probably ruined because Regina was the wettest she had ever been in her life. Hands rested on her thighs and the weight ontop of her left as they moves down the bed, when they were placed comfortably between her legs they kissed over the small patch of fabric that was covering her most private area, as she felt their warm breath and the outline of lips on her very very sensitive bundle of nerves her breath caught in her throat as she tried to moan louder than she had before. Her hips arched up trying to get more of this amazing feeling, when she thought she couldnt possibly handle anything else she felt a cool finger slide past the fabric and glide into her easily.

At the feeling of being filled by yet another fingee Regina came, her body shook and her breathing became rapid and her body began to heat up but not just because of the amazing orgasm she just had from someones fingers but also from the blush that took over her as she felt embarrassed from coming so easily, she felt the body move again and watched as they stood up from the bed. Regina thought she had put them off and they were about to leave, sitting up on her elbows she was about to do something she had never done...which seemed to be a theme in this persons presence she was about to apologise...but as she opened her mouth to speak she was shocked to find they had undone their belt and lowered their zip to reveal they were going completely commando and that they were still very much excited to be in Regina's presence.

Kneeling on the end of the bed they lowered their trousers futher just enough to help their erection out and make movement easier, Regina gulped as she realised they were bigger than she had thought, definately bigger than Daniel and she was worried they wouldnt fit. Grabbing her legs behind her knees they pulled her towards them so that her knees now lent against their hips and her ankles were on either side of their knees, the lent foward kissed her distracting her someone as she hadnt realised what else was going on until she felt her thong liturally being ripped off her. The tip of their cock now dangerously close to her clit making her wetter than before and even more sensitive if that was possible. Lowering her hand she trailed it along the shirt until she came to the bottom of it and waited a moment before going even lower and wrapping her hand around the cock that she was desperate to have inside of her, this earned a deep moan from her new friend turning Regina on even more. She guided the tip of the shaft to hee enterance and pushed herself against it helping them to fit, she sucked in a huge breath as she did feeling herself expand more than she had had too before. They seemed to understand Regina was slightly hesitant to push any futher so they waited before pushing in more and letting Regina get accustomed to their size, when her hips began to move again they took that as a sign and began to move with her matching her rhythem and pace easily. It was like the two of them had been doing this for years, the pleasure Regina felt was like nothing she had ever experienced before, the two moaned together, kissed more deeply and felt in complete bliss.

Wanting to see who was making her feel so amazing Regina lifted hee hand up to the mask covering her eyes and lifted it away revealing herself before she did the same with theirs, as they took each other in it seemed things were suddenly more intence and the two felt themselves begin to orgasm at the same moment.

Before they could enjoy that moment though two women, in two seperate beds suddenly shot up into a seated position sweat rolling down their backs and breathing erratic. Looking around they realised it was all a dream or was it, both were unaware that the other one had just had the exact same dream...


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys sorry its taken longer than usual to update but as you know I work nights so I can only really type this up and post it in the hours I'm either not working, not sleeping or not playing golf :D I already had the idea about Regina, Emma and Henry so hopefully I get approval on this one. iv basically got like a plot outline written out for me to go along with its just a case of putting it "on paper" this chapter isn't as descriptive as usual as its a conversation between Ruby and Regina. please as always leave a review on what you guys think and I will try and update bit quicker next time but I cant make no promises...Enjoy J**

* * *

"Earth to Regina!" The voice accompanied by a waving hand broke Regina from her thoughts, she had completely zoned out whilest having dinner with Ruby at the local diner. Shaking her head knowing it was pointless because it didnt make the thoughts disappear she gave Ruby an apologetic smile

"Sorry Ruby i was miles away, what were you saying?" She sat up straighter and tried to get back into the conversation with Ruby but once again her mind wondered back to Emma and the dream she had about the two of them

"Ok you have zoned out again for the millionth time, is everything ok?" Ruby sighed as she spoke she wasnt upset that Regina didnt seem interested she was more curious as to what held her bestfriends attention as she hadnt seen her like this since her parents had passed and then the accident killing Daniel

"Everything is fine Ruby just a restless nights sleep, im trying to keep myself in the conversation but it seems my mind wants to wonder off due to a dream i had lastnight which resulted in myself waking up and then unable to sleep again. Please carry on with what you were sayin..." Ruby wasnt at all convinced by the word 'fine', if there was one word she hated it was that one because doesnt matter who says it they are lying when it comes out

"Oh no Regina you cant tell me you woke up because of a dream and then not explain anything further, was it a good dream or more of a nightmare?" She leaned forward to get closer so their conversation could be lowered preventing anyone from hearing about their Mayor's dreams

"Im not sure if it was either, i mean it definately wasnt a nightmare and it is a dream i would quite possibly like to have again but that doesnt mean it was good because its a dream i should not be having.."Regina tried to explain things the best she could but even she was struggling to figure it out

"Was it a sexual dream then?" It was at that moment that Regina began to blush and Ruby had gotten her answer without another word having to be said, clapping her hands in excitement even with all the conversations they had had over the years this was a first for them. Ruby had told Regina about her dreams but it wasnt the same when it come to Regina, not because she didnt want to tell Ruby but because she had never had one before not even about Daniel. "Going off your blush im guessing yes, so who was the lucky guy?" Was it Daniel?"

"It wasnt Daniel no, and i dont no it even was a dream Ruby" clearing her throat and playin with her hands Regina suddenly felt ashamed as it wasnt her husband she had dreamt about, it was a murderer...and a female one at that

"What do you mean you dont think it was a dream? What else could it be?" Ruby was confused at Regina's statement

"I think it was a memory, or more like details of a memory. Do you remember the parties that would be thrown by the Nolans?" Regina wasnt sure what was going on and she knew she sounded crazy but she could feel it in her heart that it wasnt just her dreaming a mix of a memory

"Of course i remember them, we havent has one of those for a few years now. The last one was to celebrate what would have been the Nolans 20th wedding anniversary i think it was, i remember finding it funny that they would have been that old to be honest but then again they did elope when they were 18 i suppose" Ruby went into a small rant which made Regina smile, her friend had a tendancy to do that...alot

"Yes well it was actually the year Henry was concived, Daniel and i had been trying for over a year to get pregnant and it was round about that time it happened. I hadnt even thought about it until now, but after the dream or memory whatever it was i cant stop thinking about everything and the timing" Regina sighed and lent on the table with her elbows and placed her head in her hands, none of this made sense

"What exactly is it that you're struggling with Regina? Everyone knows you and Daniel were trying, to be honest it seemed that it was never going to happen a few of us even joked maybe Daniel was firing blanks but we were proven wrong when you told us as you were expecting...and what does it have to do with the party?" Ruby's head started to hurt as the confusion began to set in again, what exactly is Regina tryin to tell her

"I think the party is the night Henry was concieved..." Regina didnt lift her head from her hands, not wanting to look at Ruby knowing she is about to tell her about that night

"Regina your not making any sense, you had a sexual dream that didnt involve Daniel, your talking about a party that happened and Henry was possibly concived on that night and its all because you think this dream isnt a dream but actually a memory...what is going on?" Ruby pried Regina's hands apart and could see the woman was fighting back tears, this wasnt like her at all she would never show any weakness in public

"The night Henry was concived ties in with the date of the anniversary party... but it doesnt make sense how could they have been there? I had never even considered the fact that Henry could be anyone but Daniel's but not it is highly likely he isnt and that means he is theirs and that isnt possible Ruby! What am i going to do?" Her voiced raised slightly as she spoke Ruby's name making people look around before turning back to what they were doing

"Regina i dont know what is going on but Henry is Daniel's...you loved Daniel and you would never betray that man, i think your confused at the moment. Its only been a fee months since Henry's birthday and that bring up alot of emotions for you" takingg Regina's hand in hers she gave it a gentle squeeze, she knew this was a bad time for Regina and she always struggled even afterwards as she always had to be strong because Henry was around alot so she would just hide her feelings, maybe Regina had finally reached her limit

"At the party i slept with someone, i never meant to, i mean Daniel had plenty of fun at those parties but as the rules went what happened there stayed there and i never spoke to him about anything he did. I personally didnt see the appeal but that night it was different, they made me feel different but as you know the point was everyones true identity was kept a secret..." Regina was now the one to start to rant, she knew about Daniel and his wondering ways but he kept it to the parties so she couldnt really say anything when she had agreed to the terms of attending such an event. People didnt go there to sleep around it wasnt like a swingers party but they did go there to be a different person and as Regina found sometimes you meet someone who makes you feel a certain way as said different person, except that night it felt like Regina was finally herself and the rest of the time she was pretending to be someone else

"Whoa hang on a minute...you cheated on Daniel at this party..." Ruby was beyond shocked learning Regina Mills of all people had done something like that, she had known Regina for a long time and only ever saw her as loyal and madly inlove with her husband, she didnt really like Daniel but she was bestfriends with his wife so kept it to herself "and im only just hearing about this now...who was it? Im guessing thats what all this is about...how you could figure that out though is beyond me with Mary Margrets strict rules i didnt realise who most people were unless i spoke to someone from round here" Ruby was now trying to remember who she had figured out but her mind was going blank as her thoughts were on this information from her friend

"I didnt tell anyone i was too ashamed, and i didnt think i would ever see them again. As you said we didnt know who anyone was so it didnt matter and Daniel and I had sex that night so i just thought it was that but as you said we were trying for a while and nothing happened yet on the night i had gone with another i ended up with Henry, him being theirs is the only thing that makes sense to me and i dont know what to do about it, do i tell them the truth or do i just pretend like i dont remember who they are and what happened?" Through out this talk a waitress came over and asked if they would like more drinks which they agreed to as it seems this conversation was far from over

"So you do know who they are? How is that even possible? Does that mean they know who you are...how did you figure it out?" Ruby had so many more questions than that but chose not to ask too many as she didnt want Regina to shut herself off as she knew she needed to get the weight off her chest

"I do know who they are yes, i didnt until lastnight after the dream. As to them knowing who i am well you would have to ask them as from what i can gather they dont know or they are just very good at acting like they dont which wouldnt be too much of a suprise given who they actually are" Regina took her coffee cup and took a sip of it grateful for the warm liquid to sooth her, it amazed her how a warm drink always managed to calm her down

"What do you mean given who they are?...Regina who did you sleep with at the party?" Did she want to know the answer? It could be anyone given the guest list to these things, almost everyone who was anyone would attend so they could liturally be anyone

"You wouldnt believe me if i told you, i dont even believe it and i was the one who did it...as i said it doesnt make sense" Placing her cup down she looked at Ruby who was just staring at her to reveal who it was, with another deep sigh she placed her cup down and cleared her throat "you cant say anything to anyone and please try not to over react infront of the entire diner" she knew Ruby meant well but she was such a gossip and the last time she told Ruby her secret in this exact booth her reaction made the entire place aware of what she had just told her

"I promise Regina i wont react or say a word although in my defense you had just told me you were pregnant who wouldnt react like did" the smile across Ruby's lips made Regina herself smile as she could agree with that statement

"I know but this is different and i still havent fully figure it out ok?" At this Ruby nodded her head "good, so if what im thinking...what i feel is correct then i know who the White Knight was" Ruby looked confused at the name, she was sure she had been to every party but didnt reconise the name herself "it was the only time i had heard the name myself, they didnt introduce themselves as they didnt speak at all which definately makes alot if sense now. They wrote me a not askin me to dance which they did and things changed and they left the floor, i followed them and we ended up in the penthouse suite which i would like to say was amazing but i didnt really get to see much of it as we headed straight to the bedroom and well you know the rest"Regina felt herself blushing as the images came back into her mind, she had never been with someone who could make her feel so amazing and could feel herself missing the contact

"So who was this white knight and how did you find them?" Ruby asked ignoring the blush for now as she was too intrigued as to who the person making Regina act this way was

"It turns out the White Knight is none other than Emma Swan, which as i said does not make sense at all as she is serving time in prison for murder. But she has been writing letters to Henry and although the handwriting reminded me of something i has read before i couldnt place where i had seen it but she has also been exchanging pictures with him and at the bottom of one she had signed it with 'WN' and something just clicked and then i had the dream and it all makes perfect sense yet no sense at all" Ruby was sat in a state of shock, she couldnt be hearing this right surely. Not only had Regina Mills slept with someone who wasnt her husband but she slept with Emma Swan, one of the most notorius killers of their generation, and to top it all off Regina had gotten pregnant by a woman

"How does this make perfect sense Regina your talking about a woman...a woman who is locked in prison she cant have been there let alone get you pregnant" she placed her finger on her temples and began to rub small circles as her headache began to get worse

"The prison part doesnt add up i understand that but i can say personally that the rumours about Emma Swan and her anatomy are true, very very true and i could tell you that without even remembering that ive had sex with the woman. But yes Ruby im saying Emma Swan is the one who got me pregnant, she is Henry's father or other mother i dont quite know what to call her" Regina could see Ruby was trying her hardest to take it all in but even she herself was struggling with this so she couldnt expect Ruby to understand it all

"I think we need to get something stronger than coffee after this chat" was Ruby's response as she smiled at Regina and took her hands back into her own


	11. Chapter 11

**new chapter for you all! hope you like it, there is a time jump but it just helps with the story to play out. please leave your reviews and let me know what you think and if there is anything you guys would like to see/happen I will see what I can do.**

* * *

Stiring from her sleep and looking at the alarm clock at the side of her Regina could see it was 2:30am, at first she wasnt sure what it was that woke her until she heard a noise downstairs. Climbing out of bed ahe put on some slippers and took her dressing gown off the back of the door, heading to Henry's room she looked in and could see him fast asleep in his bed. Closing the door behind her she began to head back to her room thinking she was hearing things when there was a loud crash makingher jump, heart racing in her chest she slowly headed downstairs to investigate, she knew it wasnt the best idea and instead she should call the sheriff but then she didnt really want to see her at this moment in time. So she found herself sneaking down her stairs with her breath held unsure of what she was even going to do, as she reached the last step she waited a moment to see exactly where in the house they were but no noise was made. Standing in the foyer she could see that the front door looked normal meaning the only way anyone could be in the house was through the kitchen area, with ome final deep breath she walked around the corner and was stunned to see a familar blonde standing infront of her clutching her side

"Emma! What are you doing here?" Stopping in her tracks she wrapped her arms futher around herself suddenly feeling unsure about herself, why was Emma in her house in the middle of the night?

"I need your help Regina, i messed up and i have nowhere else to go" her breaths were short and the pain was clear on her features but the brunette woman remained at a distance from her, she knew this was a bad idea and that Regina wouldnt help her and she couldnt really blame her after what Emma had done to her, pushing herself off the side she held tighter to her side trying to stop not only the pain but she needed to prevent any more bleeding before things got too serious

"Stop... sit down your going to cause yourself more damage. Let me take a look, and then once your sorted you need to leave and not come back" her voice was stern and cold makin Emma flinch at her words, she knew it couldnt end well coming here but it didnt make hearing these things any less painful

"I am sorry Regina...for everything" Emma groaned as she sat on a stool at the breakfast bar the movements hurting more than walking did, she reminded herself to avoid this situation again at all costs

"I dont want to hear any apologies from you Miss Swan, you had your chance to apologise three years ago and instead i heard nothing from you. Instead you took the cowards way using your lawyer to deliver a restraining order against me and my son to prevent any contact at all without a single explanation. You are a coward and im only helping you right now so i can see the back of you sooner, now lift your shirt up so i can see what the damage is" how she was managing to stay stong in this womans company she didnt know but she knew she had to stay strong and show no signs of any feelings towards the blonde as she had already made that mistake before.

"I know your angry and hate me Regina but it was for the best" lifting her shirt she moved to an angle that was sort of comfy and also allowed Regina a chance to look at her, she heard a gasp from Regina and watched as she ran to get the house phone that was on the table in the foyer, she could hear her talking to someone but couldnt hear what exactly was being said as she was obviously trying not to wake Henry up, after a few minutes she came back into the kitchen and grabbed a towel out of the draw and then back towards Emma

"I need you to lie on the counter and raise your arm placing you hand under your head" she explained earning a confused look from Emma "dont look at me like that just do it and hurry, how you are even walking or talking right now is beyond me." With that Emma did as she was told and with the help of Regina she climbed onto the side and lay down, getting into the position she had been told too was harder as the pain was unbareable

"Regina whats going on? Its just a scratch seriously i just need a first aid kit to clean it up and put a cover over it and then i can be on my way, why did i have to be so clumsy to wake you up i should of been in and out of here without you knowning" she mumbled the last part to herself but Regina heard it well enough, she wasnt here for her help as such it was just convinent...seems to be a trend for Emma Swan

"I can assure Miss Swan it is much more than a scratch, i have rung my friend Ruby to come over to help out. She works at the hospital im sure you remember me telling you about her.." Regina was interupted by the front door being unlocked signaling the arrival of said friend, when she walked in however Emma changed and suddenly began trying to get up

"I dont want any help from her!" She shouted as she pushed away Regina's hands and all attempts to get her to lie back, her side was now gushing with blood and Emma could feel herself getting weaker. Before she knew it everything went black and silent.

* * *

"Emma i need to tell you something, im not sure how too but with you and Henry growing close over the past year i think its best" her knee was bobbing up and down as the nerves ran through her body, this was going to make her seem crazy especially if she is wrong

"What ever it is Regina you can say it, ive never seen you like this before. Your not marrying someone and so i need to stop seeing you and Henry are you?" Emma laughed softly, she knew Regina was still single they often spoke about how she didnt want to date anyone until Henry was older and it hadnt really been all that long since Daniel had died

"No of course not, its going to sound crazy, it sounds crazy to me and im the one who is going to say it. But i think...well i think Henry is yours" Regina finally said the words out loud to Emma and although it felt good it also brought fear to her as she tried to figure out how Emma was going to react

"Thats impossible Regina, you and i have never had sex have you forgotten im in prison" Emma extended her arms to express her point with the very room they were currently sat in

"I am very aware of where you are Emma, and like i said it sounds crazy but i believe it to be true. The date i feel pregnant with Henry there was a party to honor your parents, and i ended up cheating on Daniel with someone whos identity was unknown to me. But i had a dream about that night and when i took off their mask the person beneath it was you, and i know it sounds like it was just a dream but this was different Emma it didnt feel like a dream, it still doesnt." She explained hoping Emma would laugh at her too much

"It was you, the woman from the bar. We danced to 'the one' by kodaline and then headed to the penthouse suit, we had amazing sex and then headed back to the party, you went straight into Daniels arms and kissed him so deep im sure his dick became erect there and then and you left early probably to fuck him so you didnt feel guilty" yes Emma remembered that night, it was the last time she had had sex but it also changed her for good knowing who Regina Mills was in person finally. Her mother had spoken about her often and always wanted the two to meet but Emma always bailed, so when she found out Mayor Mills had arranged a party in honor of her parents she asked for a furlough. In her entire prison sentence she had only asked for it on five occasions, three of which had been for funerals, one was for Killian's finally hospital visit and the other to attend the party with escorts of course.

"You remember i see, although im not sure how you knew it was me as that night we didnt remove any masks, thay was purely in my dream. I never even thought about that night or that it was anyone but Daniel who was Henry's other parent, but the chances of him being able to impregnate me on the same night that we had sex when we failed so many times before are close to impossible. Im not asking for anything from you Emma i just wanted you to know the truth, the bond you are both forming is amazing and you deserve to know he is yours. Of course i cant say for sure because of testing but i truely believe he is"

* * *

Emma suddenly gasped for air and shot up into a seated positions, eyes shooting around trying to figure out her surrounds. She was in a strange room that she had never been in, her side was painful and her wrists were bound to the sides of the bed. 'What they hell was going on' she thought as she fought to get away, she began to scream with anger. Where was Regina and her friend, her friend. The one who visited her in prison and demanded she left Regina to live her life, the two had become very close and it was effecting her in ways Ruby had never seen before. Regina had been lost when Daniel had passed away but this was crazy, she was obsessed with being available at certain times to speak to Emma, she would take trips to prison every week and meaning she would take days off which she has never done before. Worrying over Emma made her miss out on sleep most nights and she hadnt been eating properly because she was stressed, when she told Emma about all of this she knew she had to pull away from Regina, especially knowing Henry was hers too. She didnt want to drag them into her messed up life, she will always be a convict and it isnt fair to either of them to be associated with her. So she cut all ties and once she was out of prison she headed to Boston, she knew it was against the conditions set for her but she kept a low profile and no-one even knew for two years. She ran the family and all of its buisness and the only person who knew she was back was August, he was glad to see her again and kept his appearance as the boss.

"You have names tattooed along your side, eight in total...one of them is Daniel Mills" Emma knew that voice, the tone sent chills down her spine. It wasnt a question it was a statement, and she knew Regina wasnt stupid, not all of the names of her "victims" were released to the press but the first four were and Regina had done enough research to know what was going on

"I know" was all Emma said, slowly laying back down her side killing her. Why did she even think this was a good idea, she shoudnt of come to this town.

"You were the one who caused the accident, you were the one who pulled out infront of us on purpose causing the crash" she didnt enter the room instead she lent on the doorframe with her arms folded over her chest "you killed my husband, and the fact his name is tattooed on you tells me it was no accident."

"I also saved your life and that of your unborn child" Emma argued back athough she knew it was a pathetic point to make right now

"We wouldnt have needed to be saved if you hadnt of done so in the first place, so dont even try that with me. And unless you have forgotten Miss Swan the DNA test we did means your saved OUR child, why did you kill my husband. Is it because you were jealous of him?" She had stepped into the room and now stood at the bottom

of the bed, staring at her with hurt and slight hatred in her eyes

"Jealous of Daniel Mills? Please Regina give me more credit than that, just because we fucked once didnt mean i was jealous, was it a good time yeah it was but that is all it was so get over it already. I killed Daniel because it needed to be done, the timing i admit wasnt the best because of the funeral but its not like i could do it any other time you know with me being in prison. Besides i didnt know you were in the car, i thought he was alone." Why was she even bothering to try and explain Regina would never believe her on the truth anyway its why she never told her during their prison visits

"Daniel didnt deserve to die, and he certainly doesnt belong on your little hit list you have on your body" Regina's voice was full of anger as she found herself gripping the edge of the bed frame

"Didnt deserve to die! Regina you had no idea who you were even married too!" Emma's anger flared too and she found herself struggling against her restraints again, although she was partly thankful that they were also holding her down. She wouldnt hurt Regina it was just that her anger was out of control again especially now she was out of prison.

"I think i know my own husband Miss Swan" with that being said Regina headed towards the door no longer interested in this conversation and the implacations from it

"Him burning alive wasnt the plan Regina, but then i would rather he died that way if it meant saving you. He was supposed to be dead before the car went up in flames, i had it planned out but you were in the car and heavily pregnant. You didnt deserve to be in that situation, but he did Regina...he killed your parents!"


	12. Chapter 12

**new chapter is here! apologise for taking so long to post work has been mental and then I was ill was any free time I had was spent sleeping, this has flashbacks init so I hope you like what happens, if you want anything in particular to happen between the two please let me know and I will try and put it into the story for :D...also with the way ive left this chapter its up to you guys what happens next! do they act on things, do they fight, do they do both...completely up to you. please enjoy and I will try and update this weekend**

* * *

Sitting at a table in the common room with her sketch pad Emma was keeping herself seperate from all the others, she had been warned of her behaviour and that before long she would be put in segragation which meant no more visits, no luxuries such as her pad and pencils and no phone calls,for years she had been well behaved but recents she had been in some sort of rutt which no-one could understand. Emma though was actually trying to come to terms with the news she had received from a new inmate, one she has a history with...Malifecent Gold. When news had gotten to Emma that she would be on her wing she knew something wasnt right, afterall Emma was on this specific wing because of her crimes and the news was that Mal was here on fraud charges.

At first she thought maybe it was a plot to kill her off as her parents had been, afterall no-one would question it if THE Emma Swan had been killed in a prison fight or a riot would they, she had it in her to start one and she couldnt win them all. But no after a week Emma found out that she wasnt in here to kill her that would be too easy instead she was in here to torture her in other ways, like getting her alone and telling her how the Mills had been murdered just like her parents and had been made to look like an accident. Theres wasnt a house fire though, no instead they were victims of a car jacking gone wrong...very wrong...except it wasnt a car jacking at all and it certainly hadnt gone wrong, So no Emma wasnt stuck in a rutt she was grieving for people who had become her extended family and had made sure to take care of her after her parents were gone.

When she had recieved a visit from August to tell her the details of the funeral and the arrangements that had been made by Killian out of respect for the family he had taken care of everything and paid for it all also Emma put in a request for furlow as she had done with her parents and had asked for the entire day so she didnt have to rush away like she had done with her own parents funeral, it took a few days for it to be authorized...Killian probably had some help convincing the warden to do so,

The funeral its self was your typical send off and the wake wasnt anything extravagant, the only issue Emma had was a group of men who seemed to be Daniel's friends were getting rowdy in the corner. Most people had opted to keep a distance from Emma and she didnt really blame them, on numerous occassiond she wanted to go speak to Regina, she hadnt spoken to her since she was 16 and was awestruck at how beautiful she still was, but what could she say to her 'im sorry your parents died and that it wasnt an accident they were killed for knowing my parents'...instead she kept her distance but kept a protectful eye on the woman.

Alot of people had slowly started to leave and were saying their goodbyes to Regina and her husband, getting up she told her escort she was going to use the bathroom and they sat back down. She wasnt lying to them she really was going there but she had expected to go straight back to her seat not end up in the situation she had currently found herself in, upon entering the bathroom she noticed a few guys in there already so she headed into a cubical to pee whilest in there more people came in as some left and thats when she heard the conversation "can you believe we are getting away with murder! I mean we are even at their wake right now and that dumb bitch doesnt have a clue" she heard one guy laughing along with who ever was bragging "shut up peter! We will only continue to get away with this if we keep our mouths shut! Daniel and Liam said they have it covered so we have to trust them and just stay quiet" another spoke up, the door opened and more people entered but she didnt hear anyone leave, now the room was crowded and she knew she was in the wrong place right now but she was also happy to find the guys responsible...bit too easy if you ask her but its all good. "What are you all doing in here, if they notice we are all gone it will look suspicious...its bad enough my brother is hosting this thing and already doesnt trust me, not to mention that freak is here with her police escort" she heard someone with an irish accent speak, going by the name she heard before and him mentioning his brother she can only guess that this was Killian's brother...the one who abandoned him. With everything being said and her emotions already a mess Emma couldnt take it anymore and flew out of the stall shocking everyone, grabbing one of the guys (aladdin) and snapping his neck with no warning, the loud crack echoed around the room and the body landed at her feet with a soft thump.

They all froze and reached round their backs Emma could only assume for whatever weapons they had on them, she moved towards the door and pushed the lock along side it to stop anyone else from entering and preventing these murderers from escaping, she then reached under the sink and pulled out a baseball bat...she was so thankful Killian had decided to host the wake at the pub that had been in their family since their grandparents had bought it, she knew weapons were hidden around as she had put most of them there herself. After a brief moment the fight began and six of the remaining seven guys came after her with knives in their hand, the first two (peter/felix) she knocked out with the bat pretty easily as they were smaller, she hit one over the head and used the bottom if rhe handle to smash into his face busting his nose wide open, the next to come at her she grabbed hold of him (merlin) and used his own hand to stab himself in the neck not thinking any if the fights she had witnessed or been part if in prison would ever come in useful, taking the knife for herself she dodged a few strikes from the fith guy (arthur) not moving completely fast enough and got her arm sliced she finally manged to get hold of him and slit his throat painfully slow making sure the remaining guys witnessed every moment if it,holding him up a little bit longer than she needed too with her arm now around his throat stopping the blood flow to torture him that little bit longer, letting him go he fell to the ground trying to stop the bleeding himself but it was pointless, now leaving her with two left one (lacelot) came at her and she used her elbow to crack his nose sending him to the ground in pain, that left her and Liam.

The anger inside of her was intense but she knew she couldnt draw this out, she couldnt make any noise and bring any attention to herself and what was going on so she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, could she really kill Killian's brother. As she contemplated everything she felt a cold object on her forehead, opening her eyes Liam was stood there with a gun at her head "i really didnt want to do this...your Killian's brother. Well you were until you abandoned him, but this...putting a gun to my head was a mistake" and just like that she lifted her left hand to grab the gun whilest her right hand drew across his throat slitting it wide open and then stabbed into his heart just for good measure, as he fell to the floor she heard groaning from the three guys she hadnt killed yet, taking another knive off the floor she stabbed each of them in the heart and around their chest area before unlocking the door and walking out, she was going to head back into the room but she thought about Daniel's name being mentioned and her blood boiled with anger and her whole body shook as dhe tried to control herself, she snuck out of the back and headed towards the only car that was left and the car she had seen him arrive in, Regina had come in the limo behind the hurst so she didnt see a problem with using the knife she had and cutting the brake pipes under the car. As she made her way back to the wake though she saw Regina leave with Daniel and get into the car with him...a very pregnant Regina.

Panic set in as the two pulled off and she had no time to warn them, looking around she saw August's motorbike. Running over she went the small box just above the back wheel and pulled out his key, she always told him it was stupid place to hide it but was actually grateful he never listened, starting it up she want after the car. It was about 30 minutes down the road she found it upside in a ditch and on fire, running down the embankment she rushed to the passenger side and found Regina unconscious but fairly unharmed and breathing, fighting the door to get it open she climbed inside slightly to unhook the seat belt and used her own body as a cushion to land Regina on safely before shimmying them out and laying her on the ground far away from the car, she could hear Daniel screaming for help but she didnt do anything except watch the car as it burned, when it exploded she used her body to shield Regina's before again checking she was ok. Once she knew she was ok she got back onto the bike and headed towards the pub, as she arrived back her escort were outside and had been on the radio sayin Emma has escaped "please help! I went down the road to visit my parents which i know is wrong im sorry but there has been a crash please the car was on fire...we need to help" she ran to her escorts and begged them to help, they put her cuffs on and put her in the back of the car and headed in the direction she had said.

"So you pulled me out and just left him to die, he was my husband Emma, the father of my child..." Regina was shocked at what Emma had just told her, she never remembered how she got out and no-one else knew either they had just stated that her survival instinct must have kicked in and she saved herself

"He wasnt worth saving Regina, none of them deserve to live and he mite of been your husband but her certainly isnt the father of your child...i am, and i have always sworn to protect my family Regina and since we were kids your family has been my family" Emma stated from her bed, she was still in pain from her wound and this conversation wasnt helping with anything, but atleast the trust was out there now andnit meant Regina wasnt asking questions about why she was in this situation as Emma didnt think she could tell her...not yet.

"What happened to the bodies of the others, why havent i read anything about it?" Regina asked unsure if what Emma had said was even true, no reports had come in from another mass murder and Emma had only recieved an extra two months on her sentence because she went to her parents grave...well she claimed she had but Regina now knew that was a lie

"Killian covered it up, he had found them and disposed of them. Wouldnt be the first time, and he didnt speak about to anyone it was something we never spoke of" Emma stated like it wasnt a big deal

"You realise the person i thought you to be was a lie right, how can i allow you in mine or Henry's life after this" Regina stood up to leave the room feeling sick after learning more about Emma which she didnt want to know, yes she was grateful that Emma had saved her but the killings...even if it was for her parents, she couldnt condone such an act

"You always knew i had killed people Regina, the only thing that changes is you know the truth about your husband." Emma was getting pissed off now as she thought Regina was different, had hoped she was more like her father and understood her

"The difference now Emma is i know you enjoy killing, i saw it in your eyes when you spoke about it i could hear it in your voice. I dont condone or agree to you killing anyone but you felt you had your reasons for doing so but now i know what your really like, you like to hurt people and wouldnt hesitate to kill them. You have no boundries and i cannot have that around Henry, i dont want that around me. Once youre healed enough to leave then that is what you will be doing, you walked away once and didnt have an issue with it so you can do it again. I will be sending Henry away so he isnt aware that you are here, he will never know any of this do you hear me" Regina was breaking inside all over again at the thought of Daniel, her parents and Emma's involvement, she didnt want any of this in her life and she was certainly going to keep Henry away from it.

"You make me sound like some sort psycopath Regina, i dont enjoy killing people, it gives me no pleasure but i also dont regret any of it. They took pleasure in killing my parents...the way the bragged about getting away with what happened to yours and then to mention it being Daniels idea i just snapped. I hadnt gone there to kill anyone, i didnt plan any of it, my intention was to say goodbye to people i considered family and to try to pay my respects. Do i have an issue with controling my anger yes i admit i do but i certainly done wish i could change any of it." Emma explained but she knew it probably didnt make any difference to Regina, if she was completely honest with both of them then she would have to admit that she doesnt feel anything at all, she cant remember the last time she had.

"Im sorry Emma but i cant have you around Henry, the way you spoke in your letters made me feel that maybe you had managed to get some things under control, that you had dealt with everything but even being a prisoner on day release you managed to murder people. What kind of example would i be setting to Henry if i let him think that was ok...i need you to leave" with that Regina walked outof the spare room and went to get breakfast ready as she would any other morning, she might have been disrupted with the arrival of Emma in the night but Henry's routine wouldnt be changed.

A few hours later Emma woke up, she must of fallen asleep when replaying her conversation with Regina in her mind, the last thing she wanted was to lose her or Henry and that is exactly what had happened because she had been honest, this is why she kept herself closed off. No-one got beyond her walls, she let her parents in and had lost them, she let Killian in and was gone and now Regina too. Throughout her entire life Emma had only known herself to feel one emotion and that was anger, she knew deep down she loved her parents and her brother but she didnt feel it inside...she only knows she loved them because now they are gone she is filled with anger and losing Henry and Regina was just adding too it. Sitting uo she winced slightly at the pain in her side, how could she have been so stupid, being out of prison and feeling alone drove her to leave her hide out and go to a bar, she didnt realise it was a place she would be reconised so easily. She sat in the corner booth keepin to herself whilest she nursed the whiskey infront of her, another bad idea she had.

There was some shouting at the bar and a drunk guy grabbed hold of the barmaid and threatened her when she refused him anymore alcohol, he turned more aggresive and it seemed no-one was going to step in to help. Downing her whiskey to give her reason to head to the bar she tried to order another drink which the barmaid tried to get for her but the guy tried to grab her again wanting to be served, Emma tried to reason with him that maybe he should head home now as he had had enough and wasnt going to be served anymore, thats when she got reconised and the guy turned violent, Emma was partly glad it was towards her and not the barmaid but the last thing she needed waa word spreading that she was out. The guy threw in some punches which she managed to dodge, someone stepped in finally and got him to pull back but when he told them who she was they became unhappy themselves and took out a flip knife...turns out they were the cousin of Mal and Neal and before Emma could react to either men she had been slashed across the stomach, she though he was going to come at her again but she heard a click to the side of her and when she looked up the barmaid was holding a shotgun at the two men, she ordered them to leave which they did but not before shouting how they were going to tell everyone she was back here. Everyone else went back to drinking after Emma said the next two rounds was on her placing enough money on the bar for another four rounds on her and left before anything else happened, thats how she found herself here in Regina's spare room risking everything.

Climbing out of bed she took a moment to get her balance before heading to the door and opening it slowly, she could hear voices coming from down stairs in deep conversation, two were Regina and Ruby she didnt know the third however but she heard her own name so she knew they were talking about her. Heading out her room she looked for the bathroom, opening the first door she came too she could see it was a superhero room which meant it belong to Henry of course. Checking to see that none of the women from downstairs were around she headed inside to get a better look as to what her son was into. One wall was covered in Batman posters, a few had Robin in them also but mainly it was him on his own, it also had Arrow, Flash,Superman, Supergirl and Aqua man on it too, but mostly Batman, another wall had Avengers all over it with disney characters mixed into it, a third was didnt really have much onit as it was blocked by a wardrobe, chest of draws with a tv on top and then a bookcase with books and films filling it, the last wall above his bed was covered in pictures, ones Henry had drawn himself but the majority of it was the pictures Emma had sent him when they swapped letters/pictures during prisons. She couldnt help but smile as she look them all im, he was more like her than she ever could of imagined. His bed was slightly smaller than a single bed but bigger than a toddlers bed with Baymax bedding, he had a bedside table with a Groot lamp and spread across his bed was a selection of soft toys. He had his Batman,Groot and Baymax on there but one stuck out that pulled at Emma's heart, sitting herself on the edge of the bed she took it into her hands and just stared at it

"Henry insisted Regina find one of them for him, he didnt stop going on about it for two weeks straight" Ruby appeared at the door making Emma jump and drop it on the floor, "she ended up having to buy the dvd collection too as she couldnt really explain much to him"

"I hadnt realised it was something he was interested in" Emma mumbled as she lent forward and picked the teddy back up and placed it back on the bed, she stood up recieving a look from Ruby which made her smirk, slightly confused she looked down and realised she was only wearing a vest top that had been ripped at the side to get to her wound and her boxer shorts...tight boxers which revealed alot to the woman infront of her

"Well he wasnt until he started writing to you, one of the pictures you had sent him had a small drawing of Count Duckular on the back of it and he was more interested in that than the entire picture you had actually drawn for him, he was going to ask you about it but you cut them both off" as much as Ruby was impressed with the size, which Regina had already informed his was impressive she also was still pissed that Emma had hurt not only Regina but Henry too, he was devastated when he didnt recieve any more pictures or letters from Emma and blamed himself

"I had my reasons for doing that" Emma ran her hand through her hair trying to keep herself calm, she didnt know Ruby all that well and even though she was grateful for helpin her out and stitching her back up she wasnt about to explain anything to her

"Yea ive heard you do, same as you had reason to kill everyone of your victims including Daniel" her tone was sharp and Emma could sense that she tolerated her just as much as Emma was doing

"I was looking for the bathroom so if you could just tell me which room to go into so i can have a piss and then be on my way id be happy." Emma walked up to the door and Ruby moved slightly and pointed towards the door at the end of the hall, without saying another word Emma headed into it only to find she was now in Regina's room, turning to look back she saw Ruby enter what was obviously the bathroom. Muttering under her breath she was about to leave when she spotted another door slightly open, pushing it futher open she smiled at the ensuite. Not bothering to close the door she quickly got to the toilet and lifted both seats before pulling herself from her boxes and emptying her bladder, she stood there for what felt like forever as she waited for herself to stop looking around as she did so, the room was nothing grand or over the top which shocked her. There was a shower in the corner, behind the door was the toilet she was still stood at with a sink next to it and then a bath next to that, a very nice size bath that could definately fit more than one person init. Finally she had finished so she shook herself off and placed her shorts back over her penis before washing her hands, she noticed the soap smelt familiar...its how her hands smelt after Killian's funeral when they had held hands, smiling she used the towl at the side to dry her hands off before entering the room again, looking through the bedroom door she noticed the main bathroom door was now open meaning Ruby had gone back downstairs, the voices were still there but not as loud obviously realising Emma was awake now. She knew she should leave Regina's room it was her private space but she couldnt seem to get her legs to move, instead she shut the door too and walked over to the and climbed into it. One bedside table was left bare and the other had a picture of Henry in Regina's arms with the biggest smile she had ever seen, guessing that side was Regina's she lay on the opposite side and curled up taking in the smell that was around her, needing more she pulled the pillow closer and curled round it more not caring that it hurt her side to lay onit. She needed this more than she needed anything in her life, it made all the anger she was feeling subside and there was peace within her which she had never felt before, she let it take over her completely and drifted off to sleep

"Miss Swan what do you think you are doing in here? And sleeping on my bed aswel seriously" Emma's eyes shot open at Regina's voice, she quickly turned over to face the door pulling her side making her cry out in pain. She let go of Regina's pillow and got off the bed as quick as she could and grabbed her side, she could see how unhappy Regina was but that didnt stop the erection that had formed inside her shorts which Regina had also noticed "Can you not control that thing" Regina tried to seem annoyed at the fact that Emma was in her room but seeing how hard she was made it hard for her to keep it up as she felt herself get excited


	13. Chapter 13

"You didnt complain the last time you saw me with an erection so dont try and act offended by it...besides going by the look in your eyes youre enjoying the view" Emma had walked over to Regina as she spoke, getting close enough to say the last part directly into her ear causing a shivver to run down Regina's spine and a small blush threatened to take over her face

"I can assure you Miss Swan that i have not had a day since then that i had not regretted my actions that night, and the only small part of me that doesnt is because you helped me and my husband...you know the one you murdered...have a child together" Regina response was cold and she knew it was wrong but she had to keep Emma at a distance, finding out who she truely was had broken her heart more than the loss of Daniel had, the small time they had gotten to know eachother before Emma ran from her life had made Regina fall completely inlove with the woman.

Hearing the words come from Regina's lips made Emma's body shake with rage, without even thinking of her actions she grabbed Regina by the throat and threw her up against the door frame pinning her in place, fear filled Regina as she was caught off guard by Emma and hissed when her back collided against the frame. Her fear intensified when she looked into Emma's eyes, they had never been the softest eyes to look at but in this moment she had never seen anything like it, as impossible as it seemed the eyes staring back at her were black and empty, there was no pain in them, not even anger had been revealed it was pure emptiness and it was the scariest thing Regina had ever seen

"You regret that night Regina because you know i made you feel things no-one...no even your precious Daniel...could make you feel. I bet you realised that when you went home with him and spread your legs for him...two cocks in a matter of hours...my my mayor Mills who would have thought you were such a slut" Emma felt a sting across her face as Regina slapped her resulting in her own hand hurting, she tried to respond to Emma but was cut off by Emma's hand tightening against her throat making it hard to breathe "the only reason you have OUR son Regina is because i took pity on you...that night only happened because i knew who you were the minute you walked in. The way people pretended they didnt know who anyone was just so they had a reason to screw around and do things without consequences was a joke, my mom only came up with the idea because my dad wanted to fuck other women... so seeing you all alone missing your husband who by way was having his cock sucked by a guy when i made my over to you it made me pity you even more...and by god you were easy. I must say you are definately in my top three of THE easiest women ive had sex with! But as far as being good in bed...you wouldnt even make my top five" Emma released her grip on Regina's throat and walked out of the room leaving the shorter woman to try and catch her breath, telling Emma she had regretted that night had been a lie but listening to everything Emma had just said she wished it had never happened. She fell to the floor with her hand on her heart as she sobbed, it wasnt long before she heard the front door slam shut letting her know she was now alone in the house.

Emma had gone and found the nearest place to drink, she knew it wasnt going to help, she knew it would make her feel worse but it is what she had turned too in order to deal with things when she had gotten out of prison, so if it can help her get through that then it can do this same with this, before going to get drunk she made a de-tour to the house that Killian had set up for her, she had been to it a few times since being out of prison but never let anyone know she had been around, she knew why Killian had set her up with a place here and that didnt help with her anger. Before prison Emma had been to this town before, if she thought hard enough she could remember summers here, she knew she had felt happy here but any faces around her were always blank, her parents had even considered moving here to the very house she now owns but those plans fell through after the accident when she was 14, thats how the Nolan's became bestfriends with the Mill's and how Emma knew who Regina was long before she had known anything about Emma. Whenever there had been family get togethers the Mill's never failed to show up at their house even though it meant hours of traveling or flights the night before and they would stay in the guest house, Regina of course would join them but Emma never joined in.

The accident had caused some damage to Emma's brain which made it diffiicult for her to be around people, she har watched the party through the cameras placed in each room and could see people enjoyed themselves,she recovered physically with her scars now well hidden by her tattoos but to get her body back to how it should be had been hard and taken years to recover with the family wondering if she would always be bound the the wheelchair she found herself in for 18 months, even during her first few years in prison she had to do physiotherapy and struggled to even talk to people because she couldnt think of the words she had wanted to say, in the end she became an expert of saying what she meant without actually saying what it is she meant to say which people either understood her meaning or they didnt and those who did she allowed herself to be around. The accident wasnt her fault she knew that much but she didnt fully remember everything about it, she had ended up losing memories that she had wishes to cherish and kept most of the ones she didnt. She was able to remember things about her family because they had helped her recover some but those who didnt spend everyday with her had been misplaced.

"May i sit down?" A voice behind her spoke making her back straighten, this was all she needed today. It seems Regina may have reported her and she was likely heading back to prison, without even turning to look at them she held her hand out giving them permission. "How are you Emma?" They tried to get a conversation started with the woman sat next to them, Emma had decided to put on some jeans that were baggy enough to make herself feel comfortable, after so long in orange trousers she couldnt find anything that was comfy to sit in a bar in, she didnt want to stand out too much so ahe had a long sleeved Nirvana tshirt on covering her tattoos making only her hands and neck ones visible

"Listen im just trying to have a quiet drink here, i dont know you and i dont really plan to get to know you so lets not pretend we are going to be friends okay" Emma finished her whiskey and held her glass up for a top up, the other person next to her asked for a water as John came over to fill Emma's request leaving the bottle next to her so she could top herself up

"I have never felt the need to pretend to be your friend Emma" this statement caused Emma to turn around and look at the woman with a confused stare

"I dont know who you think i am but you dont know me, we met briefly when my brother was in hospital and you were in the mayors house this morning, please just leave me alone" Emma went to pour another drink but was stopped when the bottle was removed from her hand

"You kept your ring on child, so part of you remembers something." Emma looked towards her left hand and at her wedding ring, of course she would be wearing it why wouldnt she, her marriage might not technically be a marriage anymore but she wouldnt take it off, Emma was about to stand up and run but the hand that covered her made her stop, it felt oddly familiar but she couldnt understand why. "I never would of imagined i would of given my grandaughter permission to marry someone so young, when she was barely 16 years old and she tells me that her dying wish is to marry the woman she loves how could i say no. Your parents felt the same as me and we spent hours in the waiting room talking it over whilest you were in surgery, we wasnt sure if any of you were going to make it but we decided that if you did we would grant your wishes. My daughter died instantly in the crash, but you girls managed to survive the initial impact, unfortunately though as fate would have it you child were the only one who was meant to survive" the woman kept hold of Emma's hand as the blonde struggled to keep her emotions in check, how did this woman know her or her parents, how did she not remember the woman who gave permission for the woman she married

"I had no reason to take the ring off, i dont know what happened and i dont really remember what she looked like but i know she was special to me, im am sorry for your loss" Emma spoke softly, it was rare that she could feel anything towards other people or even show any sympathy but in this moment she meant the words more deeply than she ever had

"Its ok child i had let them both go long ago, and it isnt your fault entirely that you cannot remember with the injury to your brain and the fact you dont reconise me i would say its to be expected...you used to call me granny along with Marian... she was Ruby's sister." Granny held her hand out to formally introduce herself to the blonde, the older woman hated seeing Emma so lost when she remembers her being so full of life when she was a teenager

"Its nice to meet you, if you dont mind though i think its best that i head to the house, this is alot to take in and ive already had plenty to drink as it is after this morning" Emma then stood from her seat placing money on the bar and left not wanting to look at the woman any longer, how could she be so polite when its clear she lost her family and Emma had been the only survivor, the anger she had felt with her parents had liturally drove her to murder. As she walked down the street in a less than straight line ahe tried to clear her head of everything that had happened, first the shit with Ruby, then she lashed out at Regina which she was anger at herself for because she doesnt feel as bad as she should and then there was the conversation with Granny...which would explain why Ruby hated her as she did. After taking 45 minutes to walk what should only have taken 30 she finially reaches the house, she stands infront of it taking it all in trying to convince herself this could be home. Shaking her head she staggered up to the front door and tried to put her keys in the lock to open it, just as she was about to finally do it she dropped the keys making her moan in annoyance

"Here let me help you" Emma was leaning over to pick the keys up and another hand picked them up, standing up straight a little too quickly Emma round herself stood opposite the mayor, she groaned as she allowed her head to rest against the front door wondering why she couldnt just get into the house and pass out "i need to be able to get to the lock" her voice was small and she kept herself at a distance which Emma understood, she took steps back and leant against the pillar trying to stop herself from falling down the steps. Regina unlocked the door and opened it for Emma waiting for the blonde to enter first, taking the hint she staggered inside and headed straight for the mini bar she had in the backroom thankful she had stocked it up.

Regina slowly follwed her inside suddenly unsure of herself which wasnt like her at all, then again she wasnt the type of person who would willing help out someone who is not only a murderer but also attacked her just hours ago, placing the house keys into a bowl on a table by the door which housed two other sets of keys she took the place in, it was already fully furnished which she hadnt been expecting as she was pretty sure it was still empty since Emma hadnt come here when she was released from prison, it also had the feeling it had been lived in with a mixture of this is a home yet it isnt really home atmosphere, there were pictures around the place of Emma's parents, various ones with Killian and Emma growing up, one that caught her eye was of the young blonde stood next to the others they all looked so proud and Emma had been standing in a hospital gown leaning on crutches, she reached out to touch the image but pulled back when she heard a crash and swearing coming from another room. Following the noise she found Emma in the kitchen completely topless with her tshirt bein ran under the tap, Regina took in the image before her as she realised Emma hadnt known she had joined her, her back was a perfect sculpture with the way her muscles changed with each movement Emma made, she also was able to finally take in the image of the pheonix that had taken up the entire space. Flames covered her lower back as the colours formed a bird rising from them, the movements Emma made, made it look as though it were alive itself. She walked closer and placed her hand over one of its wings causing Emma to stop all movent competely but Regina's fingers didnt stop tracing over her back

"I dont regret that night Emma, i never have. Not because it gave me...us Henry but because i finally felt like i had found the part of myself that i had always been missing, the thrill of it being a mystery as to whom you where enhanced things for myself yes i wont deny that but it would seem you have always been a mystery to me" her hand found its way to the list of names that had caused their arguments and Regina lingered over it more than she had wanted too but it was still hard to accept, she had only found out yesterday that everything she had thought was a lie and that the people she had loved werent who she thought they were

"Mayor Mills im grateful for your help getting into the house but i think you should go, its almost dinner time and im sure your son would much rather be with his mother dont you" Emma didnt touch Regina's hand but stepped away revealling Emma's bare chest to her, she let her eyes wonder over her body and had to fight the urge to lick her lips. Thats when she saw her name and Henry's on the left, she had a tattoo of what looked like an exposed ribcage with a huge hole init where her heart should have been, the ribs and skin around it had looked like it had been ripped out by hand which made Regina's stomach turn slightly. She wasnt one for blood or gore which was why she rung Ruby to help out when Emma showed up as the amount of blood made her feel uneasy, on two of the ribs there was carving effect and the two names were engraved into the bone, Emma's eyes followed the best they could to what Regina was reacting too and then she remembered the names she had had put there when Henry had been born "please see yourself out" Was all she said before she threw her tshirt into the sink and went upstairs leaving the Mayor alone in the kitchen with her hand abover her own heart, she had so many questions to ask but she knew getting the answers would be difficult.


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry it took so long to post another chapter, things have been getting busy for me and ive been struggling slightly with writers block, to hopefully make up for that ive managed to get two chapters done today, this one is a nice little bit of Emma/Henry so please as always tell me what you think and Enjoy!**

 **As much as I would love for Emma and Regina to get together quicker than what they are I also think for the story to work out well they need to ge through things in a certain way too... hopefully tomorrow I can start on the next chapter which will be angst/betrayal/anger possible smut**

Waking up th next morning had been hard for Emma her head hurt like hell and sh didnt want to get out of bed, but as hungover as she was her stomach was calling for food and since being out of prison she didnt take food whenever she wanted if for granted, going down to the kitchen in her boxers she noticed that the glass she had dropped lastnight had been cleaned up and was now sat on the side out of the way and her tshirt that she had thrown into the sink was now in soak, the only person who could of done that would be Regina but why would she after what happened yesterday. Shaking her head she headed to the fridge to see that it was empty slamming it shut she checked the cupboard to see she was also out of coffee, swearing under her breath she decided to head upstairs and have a shower before leaving to go to the cafe. The shower had been quick and she was now stood infront of her bed with her towel around her waist, however she wasnt facing the bed she was looking into the full length mirror and ran her fingers along the two names above her heart, the last thing she expected was for Regina to ever see them. wishing herself to stop thinking about the woman she got dressed in some black trousers that werent too tight, she put a white vest top on before putting a white shirt over the top and tucked them into her trousers and leaving the top two buttons undone, yes she was probably over dressed to go for a coffee and breakfast but if she was planning on staying here she needed to look good for her namesake more than anything, she didnt want to be known as just the girl who murdered so many she was more than that, she was a Nolan and Nolan's are proud people. Heading downstairs she grabbed a leather jacket from the hook, ok so it didnt go with the shirt and trousers but it was her favourite one, her parents had bought both her and Killian on each with their own little identity...Emma's had a swan on the inside so it sat above her heart and Killian's had a ship in the same place letting them know that family was always there for eachother even when they cant be together in person, at the shoe rack she picked up her Dr Marten boots to feel more like herself and grabbed the keys to her black and red 1967 Mustang, apart from her bikes that was her pride and joy.

The sound of the car could be heard across town making a few people look towards the car to see who it was but unfortunately Emma had all the windows tinted in order to allow herself some privacy, it would seem even now after being out of prison this long she was still interesting enough for people to want to read news about her, pulling into te small carpark next to the cafe she noticed not many cars were here which she liked. Climbing out of the car she put her sunglasses on and headed inside, as the bell rung above the door letting everyone know someone had entered the few eyes inside all turned to look at her, trying not to let it bother her too much she headed to the empty booth in the far corner and kept out of sight, that didnt stop people from trying to stare or even whisper about her.

"you shouldnt be here, your not safe to be around people and i like it" some short guy came over to speak to Emma, she placed her phone down on the table and looked towards him, something about him was familiar but she couldnt place where she had seen him. He had his arms over his chest which looked as though he was making a point to look bigger than he was

"im shouldnt be here eating my breakfast and having a coffee which i aid for?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow slightly trying not to laugh at the guy

"You shouldnt be in this town!" he hissed and placed his hands on the edge of the table and leaned in closer towards Emma, "Youre a murderer, we all know what you did and what your capable of...and dont think it has gone un-noticed that you have a thing for Regina" he leaned even closer to her making their faces impossibly close "she has a child that shouldnt have to be around someone like you, none of us should so why dont you just leave already" he stood back up and walked away towards the front door "Not even your own family survived having you in their lives" was the last thing he said before leaving the cafe and heading out into the street, Emma knew she should let it go but then she wouldnt be her if she did so sliding out the both she thanked the girl...Ashley was her name maybe?...for the service and followed him out, putting her glasses back on she looked both ways along the street and spotted him getting into an old ford pick up truck, she headed over to him and grabbed the door before he managed to shut it making him jump

"It is one thing to comment on myself, i understand your point and yes i have a history whih isnt exactly pleasant..." the guy tried to shut the door but her grip didnt budge as she wanted him to hear exactly what needed to be said "It a another thing to comment on my famliy, didnt your parents ever teach you its wrong to spek ill of the dead? You also made a mistake in bringing up Mayor Mills...which is what you will call her from now on by the way, not Regina...and you certainly wont speak about her son anymore regardless of what your opinion about either of them may be" she closed the door and leant against it, taking her glasses off and looking him straight in the eye "and one last thing you should probably learn manners and the proper way to speak to someone...especially when they spent almost half their life in prison for multipal murders" with that she leant off the car and put her glasses back on before heading back towards the cafe to get another coffee as she hadnt had chance to finish her first one off, she could hear the tires screech behind her as the guy rushed to get away from her.

Entering the cafe she headed to the counter and smiled at the young girl and ordered another drink before excusing herself to go to the bathroom, she walked into the toilets and found an empty stall, closing the door she lifted the lid up and opened her trousers to relieve herself when she heard a small voice in the stall next to her "are you a stranger?" was asked and if Emma had still been relieving herself she doubt she would of heard it

"Im afraid i am, is everything ok in there?" she asked as she lowered the seats to sit down, she didnt flush the chain yet as she wanted to make sure she could hear any response from next door

"My mommy says no talk to strangers" the small voice came back but Emma could hear the tell tail signs of the voice breaking meaning their were clearly upset

"Well you mommy is right, but if you need to talk to me then its ok i wont tell your mommy. what is wrong?" Emma asked, leaning closer to the wall between the two of them

"i try be big boy by self an need mommy" he was now crying and sounded scared, Emma felt for the young boy as she had an idea of what he was trying to say

"Im guessing you had a small accident...who is your mommy and i can go into the cafe and get her for you" Emma stood up and opened her door and walked round to be infront of the young boys

"she not here, i with Robin my mommy at hall coz she works" Emma wasnt sure what he was trying to say about where she works but she couldnt leave the boy in the stall by himself

"Ok how about this, if you open the door and tell me your name i will tell you mine and then we wont be strangers anymore and you can show me where your mum works and i will take you there and tell her that im not a stranger and that i brought you to her ok?" she knelt down so the child could see her was there it would be ok, there was a moment pause and she was beginning to think that he was never going to come out

"i cant, Robin locked door" his little feet stuck out underneath the door was he stood on the opposite side showing he was ready to come out now

"Ok buddy, how about you do me a favour and lower the seat and then stand back where you are now and i will come to you ok" she waited for him to reply and heard the seats slam down as he shut them, heading back into the stall she had used she flushed the chain while she remembered and then climbed up and over to see a shocked little boy against the door hiding his face "hey is ok, im just going to climb down so that im next to you and then i can unlock the door and we will go to your mommy...i promise" she lowered herself onto the seat and climbed down next to the boy, she waited for his permission to get any closer so when he turned around to face her he nodded his head she smiled at him, she had noticed that his trousers were wet and looking at the floor there was a little puddle by her foot which she had managed to not step into, "ok so first things first im going to take my jacket and shirt off, but that is so that i can put my shirt around you and then no-one will notice your little accident, but just so you know...i still have accidents too and im very old" Emma spoke to him the entire time she removed her jacket and shirt and did everything she had explained to him, she then did the shirt buttons up and couldnt help but smile at how big it looked on him, putting her leather jacket on she unlocked the door and the two of them headed out, as the walked back into the diner she felt a small hand grab hers and the boy froze

"people looks at me" he tugged on her hand getting her to kneel down at his level to whisper at her, as he did so he took him her tattoo and his eyes went wide, Emma mistook it as fear and was starting to panic as she had already had people whispering about her so this surely wasnt going to help matters

"Its ok, im just going to ask Ashley directions to our moms work and then we will take it from there ok" he nodded at her and she stood back up leading them both to the counter as he refused to let go of her hand, he couldnt help but study the woman as she spoke to te girl across from her and then she looked back down at him and smiled "she said we can leave a different way so people wont see you and that your mom works at city hall, shall we head out the back and go see her" his smile grew as wide as her and they left through the kitchen, Ashley explained that to get to city hall would be to drive across down as the directs for walking could get complicated, they went to her car and she unlocked it and placed the little one into the front seat and did the belt up for him, heading round to her side she got in and started the engine

"Mommy be mad, but it ok coz you is her Emma" he suddenly squealed making Emma frown, she wasnt anyones and she didnt know who this kid was so how did he know her name

"Well it seems your the stranger here kid as you know my name but i dont know yours" she pulled out of the space and headed towards the town hall, Ashley said you liturally head into the same direction as the Mayors house as it wasnt far from there...and luckily for Emma she knew where that was, even though she had been to visit on numerous occasions she hadnt figured out where anything was as she didnt want to risk being seen

"Youre silly, you is Emma and my mommy is Gina, im Henry and that is Count Duck" he said pointing towards her hand, if Emma hadnt been able to keep herself in check she was sure they would of crashed when she heard the boys name...this was her son, he looked different to the pictured that she had been sent but then again he didnt now that she thought about it.

"i am very silly arent i, lets go to your mom so she can take you home for clothes" with that the rest of the small journey was in silence as Emma concentrated on the road ahead but was also mindful of the small child in her car without a proper seat, when she pulled up she noticed the same truck from before and growled at the fact she didnt like its owner, getting herself and Henry out of the car she headed towards the building and attempted to put him down but he wasnt having any of it so instead she carried him in feeling his body weight shift more and more

"What do you mean he isnt with you Robin! i asked you to watch him for an hour whilest i sort something out here...an hour that is all i was asking...i need to find the sheriff...i need to find my so..." the words died in her throat as she opened her office door and there was her son, in a white shirt asleep in the arms of the woman who was technically his other mother "Emma...what are you doing with Henry?" she asked trying to remove Henry from the woman to check on him but he had a little death grip against her leather jacket and even in his sleep he wasnt letting go

"i can explain everything..."


	15. Chapter 15

**ok guys her is chapter 15 I hope you like it! unfortunately I wasn't able to get any smut into this one sorry but there will def be some in the next chapter although I am undecided if I should have it between Emma/Regina or Emma/? the next chapter will also have more Regina and Robin and will look into what happened between afterwards.**

 **I do see Emma's house as the one in the show but changed it slightly to being on a ranch as I feel it would be better suited as a place for the Nolan's to have brought them too as a place to escape everything so they would want their privacy and space to let the kids have their freedom and it also is better for Emma as she has been used to a cell for most her life so being in the open is probably better for her wouldn't you say.**

 **the song I used in this is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne and I plan to use more songs in later chapters to help Emma get through things as she will turn to music/workouts and drawings to try and get a handle on her emotions but we will also see that she is still the same here and doesn't mind getting her hands dirty...she is afterall still a Nolan and was brought up in the mob .**

 **As usual any mistakes are my own and if there are any I apologise I tend to write things whilest on me break in work during the night or just before I go to sleep when I get home in the morning so there tends to be a few and I might not of caught them all before posting this, please send me your thoughts and ideas of anything you wish to see in the next chapters to come**

Regina opened the door fully and stepped to the side allowing Emma more room to get past with Henry sleeping in her arms, she felt a mixture of happiness, fear, sadness and confusion as to why Emma was here with their son, she closed the door and turned around to see Emma trying to place Henry on the sofa she had in her office but the boy still wasnt letting go of that jacket, she watched in awe as Emma skillfully manage to whisper into the childs ear and someone take the jacket off without waking Henry to lie him down with the jacket ontop of him before watching him get comfy and hold the jacket even more closer that physically possible

"Too right you will explain as to why you have our son in your arms" Regina had completely forgot about Robin being in the room until he spoke up, she felt the sickness run through her stomach as he referred to Henry as his, he had tried t a few times but always apologised when Regina looked at him, she had told Robin from the start that they werent in any relationship and Henry didnt need a father as he already had one...Emma.

"Robin i think its best that you leave" Regina said staring at him with anger in his eyes, he was only going to make things worse and she wasnt sure what Emma would even do to either of them when she found out they had ben sleeping together, not that it was Emma's buisness whom she slept with but still Henry was involved and the two of them had formed a bond whilest she had been in prison

"Oh so you are Robin...the guy who left 'his' son alone in the bathroom...you did just say he was yours and they mayors right? i didnt miss hear that did i?" Emma turned away from Henry and straighted herself up making her vest top pull tightly against her body, she looked at Robin as she began to speak but by the end of her sentence she was looking at Regina who hadnt noticed because she was too busy taking in the sight of Emma, the way her top showed off her body was amazing and Regina didnt fail to notice the fact that Emma wasnt wearing anything under the vest, nor did she fail to notice how well her trousers fitted around her firm backside and showed off what Regina would describe as the perfect package if she were to be honest

"the boy is five he is perfectly capable of going to the bathroom on his own, besides if you hadnt of started on me in the cafe i wouldnt of ran away in fear" Robin tried to make himself look taller, he was threatened by this woman in many ways but he was stood by the woman he loved so he wasnt about to let Emma Swan look better than he did

"Actually Robin" the way Emma spoke his name sent chills down his spine and the look in her eye changed to the same look he had seen by his car, he swallowed hard as she took a step towards both him and Regina "he is six, he has been for over a week now and his name is Henry...and he is not YOUR son he is..." Emma was about to say he was hers, but the look in Regina's eyes made her halt for a moment, did she want people to know...was it even safe for people to know after all she was a Nolan and still had enemies all around her "the mayors son, so i think it is best you left as she said" Emma went around Robin to a small cabinet she had spotted and poured herself a drink, she had hoped it would be a nice whiskey but instead it smelt like apples, taking a sip she realised it was cider...very nice cider at that

"He may not be biologically mine as his poor father passed away, but i assure you Emma that i have been there for the child since he was one, i have been his father figure since i began a relationship with his mother all those years ago" Robin walked right up to Emma and took the glass from her hand and placed it back down "So if anyone should leave it is you as this is a family matter" he gritted his teeth and began a stare down with the blonde

"You have been helping to raise him, and been with Regina for five years?" Emma was able to hide the hurt in her voice from Robin he was too much of an idiot to spot anything that wasnt made obvious to him but Regina could hear the change in her voice, she saw her shoulders deflate ever so slightly and wanted to tear her eyes away when the blonde looked at her

"Robin please just go i need to talk to Miss Swan, you and i will have a talk later as to why you thought it would be a good idea to leave my son alone"

"What no Regina im not leaving you alone with this...this monster specially not with our boy asleep over there" he tried to argue his cause and it caused both women to get angry, the only difference was one acted out their anger and one bottled it up

"he is not your son Robin! i understand you wish for us to be a family but as i explained at the start that isnt what i wanted or what Henry and i needed, he has me as his mother and he will always have his other parent too he doesnt need a third" Regina spoke before Emma had a change too, she could see the way the blonde has bunched her fist together in order to control her anger and with how close Robin had placed himself to her was surely dangerous for him

"Regina his other parent is dead, you cant raise a boy on your own he needs a male figure in his life, and we were going to get married. When i proposed to you three years ago you said yes and everything was going well until you called me up a few months ago and called the wedding off...i think im allowed to call the boy my son" Emma was fighting an interal battle within herself with everything being said hitting her diffferent ways, three years ago she was still in prison and the two of them had stopped speaking so maybe that is why Regina hadnt mentioned anyone called Robin or that they were even getting married but if that was the case why did she try so hard to get in contact with her. she fought the urge to lash out and hit the idiot for speaking to Regina as he did, for calling her son his. she fought the urge to strangle him for sleeping with Regina when she didnt belong to him, and she wanted to run because she didnt want Regina to see her as her heart broke knowing that she had someone else even though they never spoke about being together or anything that serious Emma always belived it was noted between the lines for both of them that something was there

"your right Robin i should be the one to leave, this is obviously a family matter which doesnt include myself. Madam Mayor you might want to take Henry home and give him a bath as he had a small accident whilest in the bathroom alone, he was embarrassed about it so please done tell him i had mentioned it too him. have a nice day the both of you" with that Emma left not bothering to wait for a response off the mayor or to say goodbye to Henry, she left her jacket with him and headed to her car and drove home, the anger finally beginning to take over her body.

Emma had driven back to the house and was parked in the drive way waiting for her hands to stop shaking, she was being pathetic right now acting like she has any right to be upset over Regina and Robin being together, they were never together themselves so she shouldnt be jealous. Looking at the house she felt even more pathetic as she couldnt view this as home and yet it held more memories than her own mind did, with a deep sigh she pulled her keys our the ignition and exited the car, as she walked towards the house though she paused and looked to the barn on her right...the place she hung out with Killian, Marian, Ruby and Jon. She allowed her feet to head in that direction and opened the smaller door that was within the larger one, the place had been gutted when she was younger and turned into a place for them to hang out with their friends in their own space, it was so familiar yet it had changed. Instead of the pool table being in the middle there was gym equiptment which Killian had obviously purchased, the mini bar was now actually a real mini bar and had alcoholic drinks in place instead of the sodasrhay they had there before, a dart board still hung up on the wall with the scores from their last game.

She loved spending time down here but her favourite place had always been upstairs and she couldnt help but wonder if Killian had changed any of that too, she slowly made her way to the stairs on her left and climbed them at a painfully slow pace, when she got to the top she could see that the sofa was still the same and hadnt moved position with the small table infront of it, a chair that didnt match at all was next too it and a lamp between them. Smiling she continued through the archway to the room she really wanted to see and she was glad she had as it was exactly the same as when she left, her drum kit was towards the back set up exactly how she like it, her drum sticks still in the same position she had out them down in when they had been called for dinner, another sofa was against the wall for her friends to sit on whilest they played. A keyboard was setup against the wall opposite the sofa with the small stool next the wall with the keyboard infront looking towards the sofa itself, to the right on the other side of where the archway was had been a stool and a small table with music sheets ontop with the last song they had been working on, an empty stand was next to the stool which had been where Ruby kept her bass guitar...Emma guessed she had probably taken that with her after they stopped talking after the accident, Emma hadnt been up here since before then as she lost her passion to play, she didnt admit to anyone that she had lost it though and instead used her injuries as an excuse. First it was the wheelchair making her unable to go up there, then it was the pains in her legs and hands preventing her from playing and eventually her parents died and she just shut off from everyone and they stopped trying to get her to do anything, she turned her head to the last corner of the room it was Killian's corner, his guitars all hung on the wall and his music sheets were all over the desk as they always had been he would tell you it was 'an organised mess' but everyone knew he was the least organised out of any of them.

Walking to the wall and picking up her favourite guitar of his she sat herself on the stool and began to strum along the strings, a memory came to mind of the time they had all been sat up here playing together a having a laugh. Emma could see herself at her drum kit with Marian on her knee asking Emma to show her how to play a beat, with her arms wrapped around the smaller woman Emma places her chin on her shoulder and took her hands into her own showing her how to hold the sticks, they then placed her feet onto the peddles and Marian got a feel for them before Emma began to move their hands together to cause a beat, she could see Ruby stood with Jon at his keyboard as they talked about the right sort of sound they were looking for with Killian sat on his stool playing a tune watching his friends, there was another person in the room too sat on the sofa having a drink, she looked at the guy and then it hit her...she knew Robin as a teenager! He was a friend of Jon's and started to hang out with them more even though he didnt play an instrument, no-one minded though as it was nice to have someone just sit and listen to them besides Marian. The shock of the memory brought her back to reality and she realised she had been playing the same tune Killan had been, placing the guitar into the stand she stood up and walked to the wall infront of her and pushed open the large doors there making a massive window looking out onto the fields behind the house, it was their favourite view to write too and she could look at it all day. Going back to pick up the guitar she walked over to the opening and sat down on the edge with her feet dangling over the side, placing the guitar in a comfortable position she again began to stum the strings to the memory and thought about Marian's smile that day and how happy the two of them were, she played until the words began to flow from her heart and she sang the pain that she felt so deeply for years

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh, it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

I hope you can hear me

'Cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

I've had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Now you're gone, now you're gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone, now you're gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

No

The day you slipped away

Was the day that I found it won't be the same

I miss you

Emma had been unaware that anyone had joined her until she stopped singing and heard a small gasp behind her, turning her head making sure she didnt fall she looked up to see Ruby in the archway with tears forming in her eyes. None of them moved for what seemed like forever until Emma looked away and back out into the fields, she couldnt help but wonder how her day could possibly get any worse until now

"Whatever you want Ruby now isnt the time" Emma's voice was harsh but it wasnt because of the anger anymore it was because of the emptiness that had once again taken over her making her miss the feeling she had before being full of rage as that was better than this

"Im not here to fight or anything Emma, i wanted to see how you were, Granny told me she spoke to you about..." Ruby couldnt finish the sentence, she couldnt say her sisters name and her heart broke at the memories they had all shared in this room alone. The laughs they had, the tears they shed and the love that filled the room completely "she said you didnt recognise her and i realised maybe it was the same with me, i just thought you were being a bitch that day"

"Which day are you refering too exactly Ruby? The one you came to visit me in prison and told me to cut all contact with Regina and Henry before they got hurt in the same way she did or the day you blamed me for your whole family being dead and you wished it was me?" Emma stood up from where she was and placed the guitar into its stand and folded her arms around herself trying to give herself some comfort

"I was angry when i blamed you Emma i lost my mother and my sister to an accident and yet you survived, it hurt so much knowing that they were gone and you got to live and then look what you did with that life Emma you spent most of your time in prison...i dont even know how you managed to pull of the murders in the way that you did with how bad your body had been broken" Ruby did feel bad for what she had said to Emma that day in the hospital after her sister had passed an hour after the two had exchanged vows

"You will be amazed at what your body can tolerate when your mind is broken Ruby, if its my forgive your after or whatever to make yourself feel better then you have it, you had been right since that day at the prison too by the way. Everyone i love dies first Marian and your mother, then my parents and Killian...cutting Regina and Henry off was for the best. She moved on and everyone is happy, now please leave" Emma walked past Ruby and headed downstairs to the fully stocked mini bar

"She would have loved the song you know, the one you were singing when i walked in" Ruby followed Emma downstairs and stood opposite her with the bar between them, Emma pulled another glass over and poured a whiskey for Ruby too "and she would be happy that you had found someone else to love, she wouldnt want you spending your life alone Emma. What i said was wrong and i said it out of spite, when Regina told me about you and her and that Henry was yours" as she said this Emma paused all movement looking at Ruby in shock, Regina had told someone the truth about Henry "yeah im pretty sure i pulled a similar face too" Ruby chuckled slightly

"Well it doesnt matter either way does it as Regina was never mine to lo..care for in the first place and Henry is much better off not knowing me or who i really am to him" Emma pulled herself from her shock and finished pouring the drinks, as she slid a glass to Ruby she felt the other womans hands on hers

"Henry deserves to know you Emma, do you have your issues...hell yeah you do and that was before you even became the person you did! The amount of times i tried to figure out why Marian loved you when you were this emotionless person was beyond me but then i got to know you and deep down Emma you feel alot of things you just dont know how to deal with them or even show them, Regina hadnt been happy since Daniel" her hand never left Emma's as she spoke but the mention of Daniel made the blonde pull her hand away quickly

"Ahh yes Daniel the perfect husband that i killed Ruby, she will never see me as anything more than that ever again. She doesnt want me near her or her son and with Robin playing dad i think maybe its best if i do stay away from them as Regina asked" Emma began to pace in the small space and even after all these years Ruby could tell that she was doing it to cope with everything going on inside of her, it was something she did before the accident and only got worse afterwards the difference now was she also seem to be agitated and couldnt keep her hands still either

"Whoa hang on a minute what do you mean Robin playing dad? Regina has never once allowed that to happen, she has always told Henry that yes he has another parent but they couldnt be around for him, she hasnt explained to him in detail about any of it as she didnt want to upset him with knowing her father had died...part of me thinks she didnt tell him about Daniel because she always knew even if it was in her heart without her even knowing it she knew deep down that Henry wasnt his, so Robin playing daddy is all in his own mond and she told him that when he kept pushing to be more involved with raising Henry. Their relationship was strictly sex Emma" Ruby tried to explain things to her but she wasnt having any of it, she watched as the agitation turned to anger but stayed in place not letting Emma know she was scared slightly at the sudden change

"Sex Ruby! You want me to believe it was purely sex when he even said today that they became engaged...you know as in fucking marriage whilest i was in prison! Whilest we were still in contact, she came in once and told me she had some news and i jokes that she was getting married and so she couldnt see me anymore and she said it wasnt true but it was wasnt it...SHE LIED TO ME!" Emma's rage had become too much and she began to lash out at the object around her taking one of the bar stools and smashing it against the wall making Ruby jump backwards

"She agreed to marry him Emma because he wouldnt stop asking her, she had tried so hard to end things with him but he became obsessed with her like he did Marian" Ruby threw her hand over her mouth shocked at what she had just revealed to Emma, her sister had begged her not to tell anyone about what had happened and she had kept her secret all this time

"What do you mean?" The blonde threw the broken stool to the floor and looked at her former friend

"Please Emma i need you to calm down, Regina had never been happier as to what she was when you guys were talking and she lived for your visits together she was even planning on fetching Henry to meet you in person before the contact was stopped" Ruby held her hands up in the air trying to show Emma she meant no harm to her, she knew the change of subject wouldnt work but she tried it anyway seeing how broken Emma's eyes had become

"The contact YOU asked me to stop! Now what did you mean about Robin and Marian?!" Emma took a step forward as she pointed at Ruby

"I know i did and im sorry i just didnt want to see her get hurt again Emma, i didnt even think about the fact you would be hurt in any of this and yet it turns out it hurt her more than i could of imagined. She was never the same after that, she was more broken than id ever seen her and then she changed towards people of the town she became cold and people became scared of her, the only time her heart seemed to beat was when she was round Henry. Robin didnt take the break up too well when she called everything off completely and he changed into the same guy as he did when we were kids, Marian told me he started to stalk her a few weeks before the crash. He would always show up at the house asking if she wanted to go the cafe and try and take her on a date but she was so inlove with you she turned him down everytime, whenever she stayed here she would end up with sick notes being left in envelops with flowers at the front door...he wasnt that bad with Regina but he still wouldnt take no, he would turn up at every event she was at or Henry's school activities. He managed to convince Regina to let him still see Henry because he knew who Robin was and it wasnt fair to take that away from the boy but it was just a way to stay close to Regina...listen to me Emma and please hear what im saying there is no Regina and Robin because she loves you...she fell inlove with you when she visited you in prison and losing you broke her heart completely and he used that to try and worm his way back in her life offering to have Henry more but then you showed up a week ago in the middle of the night injured and she told Robin that the day they had already arranged for today was the last time that he would get to spend with Henry" the look in Emma's eyes changed and Ruby couldnt figure out what what going on within the blonde but she had to tell her the truth because she owed her that much, if she hadnt of told her to leave Regina they could of been a proper family right now and she hated herself for getting in the way of that

"He was the one who made Marian scared to be alone?" Her voice was calm and that terrified Ruby

"Please Emma dont do anything, you have a chance to have a life here, a life with your son and a woman who loves you" Ruby stepped towards Emma and took her hands into her own, she took in the portrait of her sister that was on the woman left forearms and tried not to let any tears fall as her sisters beautiful smile was staring back at her "you deserve to be happy and loved Emma, your parents and Killian wanted that for you and Marian would want you to be with your family"

"Regina hates me Ruby after i told her the truth about Daniel, if you dont mind id like to be alone and i need to clean up" Emma gave Ruby's hand a small squeeze that could have easily been missed if she hadnt been paying attention

"She doesnt hate you Emma she is just confused because the man she thought she knew and loved had been lying to her all along and the woman who broke her heart had suddenly turned up injured after 2 years of silence and told her a truth she didnt want to hear. I will leave you alone if you promise me you wont do anything about Robin, he isnt worth going back to prison for when you have the chance to know your son" Ruby let go of Emma's hand and moved to help her pick up the broken pieces of the stool

"I wont do anything to Robin but you need to promise me something too...you need to get Regina away from him, you need to get my family away from him" Emma looked into Ruby's eyes pleading with her to help, the only way Emma knew how to do things was to hurt people but she didnt want to be seen as that person in her sons eyes

"I will Emma i promise" Without thinking she pulled the blonde into a hug and held her, at first Emma was stood frozen by the contact as it was unfamiliar with it but she soon relaxed and put an awkward arm around Ruby before the two let go and she left Emma to it, as Emma heard the car pull off over the gravel she picked up one of the glasses and threw it against the wall hitting a picture of her and her friends...including Robin

"Like hell im letting this go" Emma said as she walked out of the barn and back towards the house, Robin has no idea what he started and how Emma would promise to finish it her way


	16. Chapter 16

**here it is guys chapter 16! it is the longest chapter I have written so far and I hope you guys enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it, you have finally got your emma/regina moment which I hope is to your pleasing. ive never written smut before so please leave your thoughts on how I did. Things aren't going to be getting any easier for our two ladies if anything it will probably go further downhill, I have an idea on what emma is going to do with herself next and part of it regina wont like and she is going to struggle with that one a lot. things with Robin aren't just going to disappear either I'm afraid and he will be in other chapters**

* * *

After Emma left the room Robin walked to stand along side Regina and tried to put his arm around her which she immediately shook off and walked away from him and towards Henry to see if he was still asleep, he stirred slightly as she moved the jacket away from him in order to see his face which he obviously wasnt happy with because he pulled it straight back to were it was and got himself comfy again, satisfied that he was ok she stood up and walked over to her desk so she would be out of ear shot from him and sat on the edge of her desk with her arms folded over her chest clearly pissed off with the man infront of her.

"How dare you say those things to Miss Swan, Robin you had no right too. She did the right thing and made sure Henry was safe which is more than i can say fo you" she hissed at the man trying to keep her voice to a minimum as to not wake her sleeping child but wanting to get her anger across to Robin

"are you bring serious right now Regina you going to act mad at me when they crazy bitch had been around our son" he stepped closer to her and growled the words out not understanding why Regina was mad at him for defending her

"Ok one he ISNT your son he is MINE so please sto referring to him otherwise as i have asked you to do so on numerous occasions, two Emma isnt crazy at all she just isnt like you or i and three she wouldnt of needed to fetch MY son here if YOU hadnt abandoned him in the first place... i cant believe i even let you talk me into letting you spend time with him one last time" as she spoke she lifted her right and and began to massage the bridge of her nose between her finger and thumb trying to fight of the tension that had begun to build there since Robin had shown up at her office demanding she get Emma escorted out of town

"He might aswel be mine Regina i am the only other parent he knows as Daniel isnt here to be that for him, and how can you even try and say she isnt crazy! she killed people Regina and took pleasure init i read the articles about her and how she has shown no remorse for what she did...that doesnt make her crazy that makes her pure evil! and as i tried to explain when i got here the reason i had left Henry was because she came after me in the cafe and i panicked and ran because who knows what she would of done to me, she could of killed me and then you and Henry would be left all alone" he reached his hand out tring to take her left onto his but she pulled it away and stood from her desk making space between them

"Emma wouldnt just go after you for no reason Robin so whatever you did to provoke her is your own fault but that still is no excuse for leaving Henry in the bathroom on his own, your supposed to stay with him he is a child for god sake! And she wouldnt kill you Robin because your not worth her going back to prison for" Regina was now stood at the window looking at the towns people going about their day whilest she was stuck dealing with this idiot "and we wouldnt be alone at all, we have never needed you Robin. Our arrangement was purely sex and you know that, and even that stopped when you began to push for something me...honestly you are worse than an obsessed teenage girl with a crush its embarrassing"

"Emma? youre on first names bases with the devil seriously! and you talk about her as if you know her and she has only been her for four days Regina, believe me you do not know that woman not the real her not like i do" he leant against her desk leaning over it his palms flat against the surface as he tries to fight the urge to throw something, how can Regina be so blind right now "and if it was purely sex as you say then you wouldnt of agreed to marry me so cut the bullshit"

"I know her more than you think Robin, whoever you seem to think she is youre wrong. And my agreeing to marry you Robin was just to get you to stop asking, i never planned to actually go through with it, do you really believe i could ever marry you when you could offer me nothing that i would want or need? you are so needy its pathetic, you cant think for yourself and need permission to do the smallest things and the sex...well how i managed to allow myself to continue that is beyond me, everytime we had sex i was thinking about someone else and even with that i had to fake every orgasm because you certainly couldnt last long enough to give me a real one. Your little two pumps an your done was laughable and trust me there were many occasion i had to fight the urge to laugh, there wasnt a single time i didnt finish myself off with a toy or my fingers whilest thinking of Henry's other parent and on quite a few of those occasions i pleasured myself before you had even shut my front door on your way out!...now if you wouldnt mind leaving my office before i call the sheriff and have you escorted out, i need to take my son home to get him sorted out" Regina hadnt expected any of that to come out, she had never planned to tell Robin the truth of how she felt as she didnt want to hurt the mans feelings even though he pissed her off daily, once she had finished getting everthing off her chest she felt so much lighter within herself and couldnt help but have a slight spring in her step as she walked to Henry to wake him up to go home, Robin stormed past them both and flew the door open leaving them alone but Regina didnt look up from her son once and kept repeating his name softly until he woke up

"Mommy? why is you here?" he asked confused as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes and look around at where he was at the same time making Regina chuckle

"Youre in my office Henry, Emma brought you here but you fell asleep when she got you out of the car do you remember?" she brushed his hair down at the back as it had become messy from the way he had slept

"i member, i had acdent an she climb into my stall like piderman let me out, gived me her shirt too" his eyes went wide as he remembed how Emma had been like a superhero and managed to climb over what seemed like a massive wall to his little body, he also remembered the accident he had making himself blush and that Emma had used her shirt to hide it so that no-one would see it

"like spiderman wow she must be good at climbing then" Regina made a point to sound just as excited as Henry did over this detail although deep down she was impressed at the lengths Emma went too inorder to help her son...no their son. "Its ok about the accident my little prince it happens to everyone" she reassured him and leant forward to kiss his head

"Tats what Emma said, she has them too sometimes" he wrapped his arms around his mother neck and climbed onto her lap giving her a cuddle, as she cuddled him back she couldnt help but take in the scent of Emma's aftershave and it got her heart racing, it was the same one she had worn the night they had slept together creating Henry.

"See everyone does so its nothing to be embarrassed about ok especially not around me because im your mommy and i will always help you out, like now i think we should take you home for a bath and get you into some clean clothes yeah?" she stood up with Henry still in her arms and heard the sound of something fall softly to the floor, looking down she saw it was Emma's jacket. Getting a tighter grip on Henry she leant down and picked it up placing it back on the sofa with Henry next to it whilest she went over to her deask and opened her top draw taking out her keys, purse and mobile phone. Looking back towards Henry to ask if he was ready to go she couldnt help but laugh as she saw him sat there with his arms in the jacket that was far too big on his tiny body, she got him to stand up and when he did she zipped it up to help keep it on him and then picked him up to carry him to the car.

Regina hadnt seen Emma in the last three days since she left her office at town hall, it wasnt that she didnt want to see her because the truth was its what she wanted more than anything but she wasnt sure if it would be a good idea or not with how things had been left. After getting Henry home that day she had run him a bath in her en-suite which was rare as her bath was much deeper for the small boy than he should really be in but he like these baths because him mom would join him and they would both play, if people knew she shared a bath with her son they would probably have something to say about it and try and tell her it is wrong but at the end of the day its her child and its completely innocent, the only time he was near her body was when he stood up behind her on the small seat that was built into the bath so he could help to wash her hair the rest of the time they played with his toys and splashed about making Regina thankful she remembered to put plenty of towels out along the floor. Once they were out Regina got herself dried and into some pajamas and then spent 10 minutes chasing a naked Henry around the room, she dried him off and put him in his favourite batman pajamas and slippers before heading downstairs for some food and to watch a movie. As much as she prided herself on being the mayor and making sure she always looked the part it was these kind of days that she loved more than anything in the world, she had always set aside atleast one day a week usually a sunday were the two of them would spend the entire day in their pjs eating a selection of unhealthy treats and curled up on the sofa together watching all of Henry's favourite films, they seemed to be Henry's favourite days too because he got to spend the whole day with Regina knowing work wouldnt get in the way.

They ended up watching two films the first being 'the lion king' which the youngest brunette happily sang along too whilest dancing in his spot next to his mother, the second one had being 'finding nemo' which he said he liked because nemo only had a daddy like he only had his mommy but it was ok because one day their very own Dory would come along and join their family, by the time the two films had finish and Regina had made them something for dinner Henry had began to get tired so he was in bed not long after 7pm. When alone Regina was finally able to go through the events of the morning and became pissed off at not only Robin but herself for the fact that the situation had even happened, she should of been thanking Emma for her help not stand there being weak and allowing Robin to say the things he did but it was only now that she had the chance to look back at it that she had realised she couldnt react because she was over come with emotions seeing how Henry and clung to Emma as if knowing he was hers. With a glass of wine in her hand she text Ruby to talk about the events in her office but was shocked to hear she already knew about it

Ruby: i heard about it when i went to visit Emma today at the house, is Henry ok? Xx

Regina couldnt help but feel jealous that Ruby had been to Emma's ranch nor could she understand why she was even there when she didnt know about today

Regina: you went to Emma's? I always got the impression you wasnt all that keen on her, and he is ok thankyou. He was confused when he woke up but i explained to him how he ended up in my office and then we spent the afternoon and evening together. Is Emma ok? Xx

Ruby: im glad he is ok, i cant believe Robin just left him there. Ive always disliked that creep! My situation with Emma is complicated but after Granny had seen her drinking like she was i had to check she was ok, when i got to her place though it was obvious she was dealing with something which is how i found out about today. I hope you told Robin to fuck off! Xx

Ruby and Emma have a situation that is complicated...since when? She had never mentioned about having any history with Emma which surely she would have mentioned to her with them being bestfriends, is that why Ruby warned her away from Emma when she told her about the two sleeping together at the party

Regina: im pretty sure he got the message this time, i wasnt aware you and Miss Swan had history had i of known then i wouldnt of let things get to this point we are at now. I hope she manages to clear her head and then the two of you can sort things out xx

Regina hadnt been aware that she had pulled Emma's jacket closer to her body since the two had begun texting, when she got herself the glass of wine she had ran her fingers over the material as it lay against the back of the sofa where Henry had left it when he went to bed, he had insisted about having it close to him whilest they watch the films and she couldnt bring herself to say no because she got comfort from it too as she could smell the scent of Emma coming from it

Ruby: whoa calm down there little miss jealous! Emma and i have never been a thing, she had been in a relationship with my sister for years before the accident...Emma was involved in the accident herself as my mom was picking them up from their movie date, Granny had said that Emma didnt recognise her when they spoke at the bar but she remembered Marian... well kind of did, she knew she had loved her and that was why she still wears her wedding ring, when i realised i had been too harsh too her and held a grudge that wasnt needed i went over to apologise

Reading the text a couple of times she wanted to make sure she had read it right, Emma was the girl she had heard whispers about that no-one had put a name too, when her family used to travel here during the summer to spend time with the Nolan's staying in the guest house on the ranch property she had heard the kids whispering about two lovers torn apart by a death leaving the other one completely lost and alone. When she had stayed at the ranch her parents informed her that the Nolan's had two kids themselves but she had only ever met Killian on two occasions, their daughter had been a complete mystery as she was told that she was always around at the house but never seen by anyone apart from David or her own father Henry.

Ruby: you still there Regina? Look im sorry i didnt mention Emma and my sister before but i dont like to talk about Marian you know that xx

Startled out of her thoughts by another message she read it and replied straight away apologising for taking so long and that she understood why she hadnt said anything because part of her did, she had known Ruby since they began hanging out the more the Mills came here for holidays having enjoyed it much the first time and they always stayed in the guest house which the families often joked was their own home here. Ruby had liked Regina straight away because she never looked at her with pity in her eyes as she hadnt known what happened, she had eventually told her about her mom and sister dying as a result of the accident and she hated the fact that the one person who survived wasnt one of them. That person bein Emma Swan and it all made sense now as to why Ruby was the way she was whenever Emma's name was mentioned, even the day she met Emma in hospital with Henry the change in Ruby had been obvious but she thought it was just due to a bad day in work.

Regina: how was she when you left? And how are you now that you have finally been able to speak to her about it? Xx

Ruby: im not going to lie it was hard and i should of made an effort to do it sooner, maybe reached out to her when i heard about her parents as i understood her pain but my pride wouldnt allow it. As for Emma i dont think she is dealing too well with things and the woman i saw today wasnt one of my bestfriends growin up and certainly wasnt the woman my sister loved, she scared me Regina! Her anger came about so quick but it also left just as quickly and the pain inside of her i dont know how she does it, then the way she reacted over you and Robin my heart broke for her xx

Regina's hand automatically moved to her throat as she recalled first hand how much Emma's mood changed and how scary she could be

Regina: you cant keep beating yourself up about the past Rubes its what you do now that matters, she didnt hurt you did she? Im sure what Robin said did piss her off it pissed me off too xx

Ruby: i know i cant but i feel so bad that i abandoned her, Marian would be so disappointed in me as would my mom. And no she didnt hurt me i dont think she has it in her to hurt someone without reason, even though her actions in the past may prove otherwise she always had her reasons. And it wasnt so much what Robin said that got to her Regina its the fact it was him saying it...she feels like you lied to her and she is confused about how she should feel xx

If only Ruby knew that she was wrong and Emma did have it in her to hurt someone due to her anger getting out of hand, she hadnt lied to Emma as such she thought to herself, yes she agreed to the proposal but she never saw herself actually marrying the guy she just wanted him to stop pestering her and whilest he was happy she could visit Emma without any issues

Regina: its getting late so im going to turn in for the night, you need to find a way to forgive yourself. I shall see you when your next day off rolls around xx

Ruby: yeah i should be getting myself off to bed too my shift starts early tomorrow and who knows when it will be over, try not to worry about Emma too much okay she will just need some time to process things xx

* * *

Picking her phone up off her desk she read the messge she had recieved off Ruby three days ago and sighed softly, she had wanted to go see Emma the next day but maybe giving her time was the right thing to do, The notes her father had written about Emma hinted to the fact that she had struggled with emotions her entire life and that only became worse after the incident which Regina now knew to be the accident and the loss of her wife, her wife that she had married at 16 years old as the woman neared death. She knew she shouldnt abuse her power as mayor to find the records or that she should be checking into Emma's past but she couldnt help it she needed to try and understand the woman she has held feelings for since their first prison visit, during the three days she had visited the cafe on numerous occassions and asked if Emma had been in at all to which she got an aswer of no and it was the same at the local supermarket which only made Regina worry more. It was with that being the same answer yet again today on her lunch break that she decided to leave work early to go and check on Emma, she saw the blondes now clean shirt and jacket on her passenger seat and smiled as she could use that as her reasom for going to the house.

When she arrived at the end of the driveway she noticed Emma's mustang parked infront of the garage with puddles around it meaning she had probably just washed it making Regina's stomach flutter at the thought of Emma actually being here for her to see, She pulled her car up along side it and grabbed the clothes off the passenger seat before heading to the house, she knocked on the door and waited trying to be patient but she just wanted the blonde to answer the door and wrap her arms around her, after knocking again and getting no answer after five minutes she decided to walk around to see if Emma has been out the back and couldnt hear the door, it all looked exactly the same as it had during her holiday visit and she smiled at the memories although that turned into a frown when she realises all the memories she had didnt once have Emma in them.

"You do know this is private property Madam Mayor" she heard a voice behind her making her jump slightly and almost drop Emma's things

"Well if you had answered the front door when i knocked...twice Miss Swan i wouldnt need to walk around wasting my time looking for you" her reply was sharp and she felt her walls automatically go up, this isnt how she had hoped talking would go but Emma was using her title and her tone was still harsh showing the woman was obviously still pissed off

"Maybe when someone doesnt answer the door it means they dont want the company" her reply was just as harsh and it stung Regina slightly, was Emma implying she didnt want her company or anyones company

"Yes well im sorry that is how you feel Miss Swan i was here to give you your shirt and jacket back and to thank you for what you did for Henry, i know it couldnt of been easy for you considering who he is to you" she held out her arms as if to make a point of showing Emma that she had a reason to be here

"Who he is to me? He is the mayors son and anyone would have done the same thing, although if you plan on having more kids i would suggest picking a better man than Robin because he sure as hell isnt doing a good job with kid you already share" and there it was as clear as day to Regina, what Robin had said had gotten to her alot more than she had tried to hide that day.

"I can assure you if i have another child it certainly wont be with Robin, i couldnt see it being with any man for that matter. Robin was lying when he said he had been helping to raise Henry and he knew from the start he would never be seen as a father figure for him" Emma looked at her for a moment before shaking her head and started to walk off back towards the house, after a few steps though she suddenly spun around and pointed at Regina

"You cant tell me that bollox and expect me to believe it Madam Mayor, you wouldnt accept a marriage proposal off a guy you only wanted to have sex with and didnt want to help raise your child. So do you want to leave and take the bullshit with you" she then turned to leave again leaving Regina slightly shocked

"You know nothing of the situation Miss Swan so you dont get to tell me what is 'bollox' as you called it and what isnt, that man was never going to be able to replace Henry's parent no-one ever could" Regina followed beind Emma and the two if them ended up inside the house, walking into the back door finding themselves in the kitchen

"I dont need to know the situation as i couldnt give a flying fuck who youre spreading your legs for, maybe instead of that though you might want to actually be a proper mother to your son and not leave him with an idiot whose cock you love" there was a loud slap in the room and the two women looked at each other not saying anything, the silence between them wasnt uncomfortable by any means but so much was being said between them just by looking into eachothers eyes

"For someone who doesnt give a fuck Miss Swan your certainly acting jealous, whats the matter worried he is actually better than you were? After all with the pity you felt for me it wasnt exactly romantic was it, you loved the fact that i was easy as you put it...i was happy that you didnt even last long enough for my clothes to crease" as the words fell from her mouth she felt arms wrap around her waist and she was lifted up off the floor, her arms going around Emma's neck to keep herself from falling and her legs instinctivly wrapping around her waist pulling her closer

"Atleast im not a one trick pony Madam Mayor" Emma moved them backwards and pinned Regina against the fridge holding her up with her body and left arm whilest the right one moved over Regina's thigh painfully slow

"Well i wouldnt know anything about that would i Miss Swan" Regina's breath hitched as she could feel the electric taking over her body with every movement Emma's hand made

"Maybe one day you will find out" Emma whispered in Regina's ear making her shudder, pulling her legs she drove Emma's body impossibly closer and could feel the erection forming in Emma's trousers, placing her hands on her face Regina leant in and kissed her softly. If she thought she would need to wait for Emma to respond she was mistaken, the minute their lips touched Emma let out a growl that Regina found sexy and the kiss was deepened, Regina ran her tongue over Emma's bottom lip asking for enterance which was accepted before a battle for dominace took place between their mouths.

Leaning her hips against Regina and taking her hands away from the womans thighs completely Emma let them roam higher over the mayors blouse and feeling her breast, Regina moaned and broke the kiss to let her head fall back against the fridge giving Emma access to suck on her pulse point her hands finding their way the buttons opening the mayors blouse to reveal a black and purple bra that houses the most amazing cleavage Emma had ever seen, her right hand gripped Regina's jaw possesively but not too tight to hurt her before her lips crashed into hers again making them both moan. Regina's hand moved into Emma's hair and gripped tightly as the kisses moved lower down her throat and across her chest "mmmm Miss Swan" she whispered as Emma's warm breath came through the fabric of her bra and against her nipples making then impossibly harder, smiling to herself Enma used her free left hand to pull Regina's left breast out of the cup and slowly sucked on her nipple. The warmth that surround the sensitive area caused Regina to gasp and gripped Emma's hair more, her hips automatically started moving to try and make contact with Emma's hardness that she could feel so close to the place she needed it the most.

Pulling back from her position over Regina's nipple and standing up straight she pushed the skirt higher over thighs and pulled their bodies away from the fridge for the brief moment it took to continue its way over Regina's perfect backside leaving it crumpled around her waist "you shall your creased clothes today Madam Mayor" she heard Emma whisper into her ear before she felt the hands on her bare skin teasing the edge of her panties, she needed to feel some part of Emma so she grabbed the back of Emma's black vest and began to pull at it loosening her legs as she did as she was holding the bottom of it in place, Emma got the message and lifted her arms up making Regina miss her touch. Removing the piece of clothing completely she dropped it to the floor and grabbed Emma's face bringing her in for another kiss, Emma for her part pulled out of Regina's legs slightly creating room between them to lower her right hand between their bodies and guided it to the soak panties that were waiting for her "youre so wet Madam Mayor, is this how you got for pretty boy too" Emma snarked as she pushed the fabric to the side and ran her fingers easily through the brunettes fold

Regina moaned louder than she could remember ever doing so and dug her nails into the shoulders she was using to keep herself upright as the moment she felt Emma's fingers against her wetness with no barrier between them any longer her body melted into the touch "he would of had me coming by now that is for sure Miss Swan" she spoke through gritted teeth as she didnt want Emma to hear the lie in her statement, no-one had ever made her this wet...not even Emma herself. She lowered her head to Emma's shoulder as she felt the fingers explore her more, one was slowly pushed inside of her whilest Emma's thumb massaged her very sensitive clit "oh fuck Em-ma mmmm" Regina moaned and bit into the part of Emma's shoulder, her arms now wrapped around Emma's with her hands resting at the top of her back feeling every muscle move to please her. Feeling the bite and hearing her name being said in the most amazing sexy way almost pushed Emma over the edge completely, she pulled her finger out of Regina and took her hand away completely causing her to gasp look at her confused. With her hands gripping Regina's waist again she spun them around and walked them over the dining room table, for her part Regina gripped the woman has tight as she could because the movement of Emma walking caused her very awake cock to poke her with every step and it was enough to send her over the edge as her body shook with its release of her first real orgasm in years.

"You okay?" Emma stopped walking as she felt Regina's body shake she held her close and didnt move until she came down from her climax, when Regina finally came back down to earth she tried to get the woman to look at her but she wouldnt make eye contact and her cheeky were flushed a different shade of red which Emma suspected was from embarrassment

"Miss swan i believe you have finasly been able to do what 'pretty boy' himself could do so i can assure you i am fine" Regina put her defense up out of embarrassment and tried to lower her legs to get sorted out and leave not wanting to look at Emma anymore, the arms wrapped around her didnt move however and the blonde was still fully erect against her making her moan. She felt Emma's body move and so again she wrapped her legs around her this time holding herself slightly higher so no contact was made which part of her missed but she knew she would just cum all over again, she was sat down in a small space between the chair the two women let go of the other. Emma pulled the chairs out giving them more room and pushed all the paperwork that had been spread out ontop of it all onto the floor, Regina for her part just stayed where she was trying to catch her breath but Emma's body made it impossible to do so, not wanting to wait anymore she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her back between her legs. Letting go of the hand she placed both hands on Emma's chest admiring the tattoos there and the feel of the warm bare skin against her hands, Emma didnt flinch or pull away instead she placed her hands on Regina's thighs and let the woman touch her. When Regina placed soft kisses to the spot her name was Emma let her head fall back and her breathing picked up, the kisses moved around each time lips made contact with skin until she took Emma's nipple into her mouth and Emma moaned, her fingers gripping tighter against Regina. She felt the hands travel along her stomach and stop at the waistband of her workout shorts that she had been wearing, when they didnt move any further and the lips seperated from her body Emma looked down to see an unsure woman.

Leaning down Emma kissed her softly placed her hands ontop of Regina's helping the woman to push them down, Emma hooked two fingers into the waistband of her boxers and lowered them at the same time leaving her standing there completely exposed with her shorts falling to a mess at her feet, she then took Regina's hands and placed them around her neck before moving hers slowly up Regina's thighs and getting to her panties and paused for a moment "may i?" She asked against the brunettes lips, this had started off rough and needing but the hesitation from Regina just made Emma change direction and she wanted her to be comfortable with this, she got a small nod and a deep kiss as her answer and felt thr mayor shift her body to help Emma remove the clothing, as she took it down her legs Emma followed and found herself kneeling on the floor. Looking up at Regina asking for permission again to continue the blonde waited, Regina moved herself to the edge of the table and spread her legs allowing Emma to see just how wet she truely made her and Emma could stop herself licking her lips as the evidence of her orgasm was liturally right infront of her eyes

"Are you going to taste me or not Miss Swan" her tone was deep and drippng with arousal and it made Emma's cock strain painfully harder, not wasting anytime Emma got into a comfy position and drove her mouth straight towards Regina's sensitive clit, she drew it into her mouth and sucked it whilest slowly moving the tip of her tongue over it "holy shit!" She could hear Regina scream and a hand came into her hair pulling it softly "that feels amazing Miss Swan please dont stop" her other hand moved over her breast as she played with her hard nipples, Emma lowered her mouth and lapped up all the wetness that Regina had produced and happly took in every bit that continued to flow out of the woman, she dipped her tongue inside of her and felt the hand in her hair get tighter and hold her in place as Regina's hips moved "oh my god Emma..." the sounds coming from the woman were becoming too much and Emma needed to take the edge off her hard cock so she took her mouth away from the mayor for a moment and used her right hand to collect enough of the juices to lube herself up and began to pump herself slowly returning her mouth to its duties, "if...mmmm...if your needing...oh god...release Miss Swan...ahh fuck...get inside me...ooooohh already" the mayor found it difficult to form her sentence together as the vibrations from Emma's mouth as she moaned from wanking herself off made the feeling so much more intense against her, when Emma didn stop but her moaning became more fequent Regina used the hand in her hair to roughly pull Emma away from her "inside me now Miss Swan" she demandes, shooting to her feet Enma place her sensitive tip to the entrance of the most beautiful woman infront of her and she slowly pushed inside, the feeling of the mayor around her was so much more than what she remembered and she thought she was going to explode then and there "this is for your release Emma..." Regina had sat up and wrapped her left leg around her pulling her close so the two could kiss, she could feel the blonde had stopped all movement inside her and wasnt sure what they were waiting for

"I havent...not really well...its just that" Emma tried to speak to Regina but she wasnt sure what the best way to say it was, for how cocky and confident she had been at the start with it taking a different turn and her wanting to please the mayor and not just get herself off she wasnt sure how to tell her she might not last long as she hadnt really had this since getting out of prison, yes she had had sex but that was easy to do you came and you left that was it, this was a whole different ball game

"Its okay Emma" Regina kissed her again and began to move her hips, Emma groaned into the kiss and began to meet Regina's movement with her own. A deep moan left the mayors lips and she lowered herself back down onto her back and spread her hips as far as she could, she had forgetton just how big Emma was and how it felt to have her inside, Daniel wasnt small by any means but didnt compare to Emma and Robin well if she were to sleep with him again after this (not that she would) she was sure she wouldnt even know he was even inside her anymore. Emma's pace picked up and she began to grunt more, her left hand held onto Regina's hip whilest her right lay flat against the table to help hold her up as each thrust got harder, Regina had her hands up behind her head gripping the edge of the table for herself as she enjoyed being fucked harder, if this is what Emma was like holding back then what would of happened if they had remained in the kitchen "yesss Emma fuck me baby" she found herself screaming out, she wasnt one to swear not even in bed but with this woman she didnt have any control over anything

"Fuck Regina...im...im gonna cum" Emma grunted louder as sweat began to drip down her back and chest, the grip her hand had over Regina's hip was surely going to leave a bruise and the table began to move against the floor causing it to screech louder with each and every thrust that Emma did into the woman

"Thats it Emma cum inside me...fuck baby im cuming...oh god Emma...Emma!" With a final shout of the womans name Emma could feel as the walls around her cock tightened and it sent her over the edge with Regina allowing them both to cum together, all movement stopped and Emma moved her left hand to the other side of Regina's body parrallel to her right to keep herself from collapsing onto the other woman, both their chest were raising and falling at a rapid rate as they tried to catch their breaths, Regina had let go of the tables edge moving her left hand to rest across her stomach and her other lay across her eyes, she could feel her walls twitching still as Emma had yet to pull out of her.

"Are you okay?" She heard the blonde ask making her mover her arm to lift her head and look at her, she had a smile on herself but it wasnt one that she had expected. With things that had been said before and during their sex she had expected to see a cocky and arrogant smirk but instead it was a genuine smile and she was checking on her

"Im fine Miss...Emma, im okay Emma" she replied as she lay her head back down, she was about to ask if she was ok herself but the movement of Emma pulling out of her mase her brain go to mush and she found she needed another moment to collect herself, she heard shuffling of clothes and looked up to see Emma pulling her boxers back on

"Thats good, im going to go and take a shower" Emma replied before pulling her sports shorts up too and walking away leaving Regina lay on the table in her current state of partial undress and completely fucked, she couldnt help but feel hurt and used as she watched the blonde just walk away from her.

* * *

What the two women hadn't realised is that they had been watched, the person hidden in one of Emma's fields spying on them had watched as the two argued ouside before making their way inside and watched as things developed against the fridge and could only imagine what had happened once the blonde had carried them into a different room, they pulled out their phone and hit the speed dial button for their boss "I found her and it seems she has a weakness, she has fled to the ranch as you had predicted...yes of course sir I will make sure to keep an eye on how things develop until your arrival" the shut the phone down and picked up the camera the had used to take picture of the two and got off the land before they were spotted


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys this chapter is later than I thought due to the fact I was ill last weekend so I apologise, hopefully I will be able to write the next chapter and get it up either today or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy it and I cant wait to hear your thoughts...**

* * *

 **Just over two years ago**

Emma stood at the desk filling out the paperwork to finally be released, the officer had explained that any small run in with the police again could land her back in prison due to her history to which Emma accepted and said she understood, they also reminded her that the condition to her release was that she stayed out of her old stomping ground as they called it to which she again said she understood. Once they had explained everything and she had filled out her information on the paperwork it waa signed and her possesions handed back to her, the clothes she had on werent the ones she arrived in as they didnt fit anymore due to her being older and her body being more built from her workouts, instead they had allowed her to keep her prison tracksuit that she has been allowed to wear inside the prison when she wasnt in her orange clothing, Emma hated the tracksuit as it made it obvious that she was different to the others which at the start of her sentence had been an issue with her being labelled a freak. Opening the envelope she checked everythin was there, her keys with her swan keychain and 8ball keychain was there not that she knew where her bike even was anymore. next she took out her wallet which has a picture of the family standing together smiling, it had been the last one they has all taken together. Inside was also a picture of Marian that she has thought to takeout before hand to have in her cell, not that she would of been able to get away with it with all the checks they did but she still wished she had it with her as over time her mind started to play tricks on her and she began to forget what she looked like and could no longer draw her in the way in which she saw her which caused her to become frustrated and she stopped trying all together.

Finding that everything was still there she thanked the officer and then allowed Smee to show her out the exit, he always said he would be there to say goodbye and she couldnt be more thankful that he was as he had been a rare constant in her life. They walked towards the main gate not really say much left it at a small head nod to say bye as Smee was still working afterall and they shouldnt of formed a bond as well as they had, outside the gates there was a brand new black Bentley parked up and Emma recognised the guy leaning against the bonnet was Graham, hearing the alarm going off to signal that the gates were being opened he jumped to his feet and straightened his tie up making sure he looked presentable for his boss. He had been part of the family buisness forever as be was Killian's personal driver, his confidant/friend and bodyguard and now he had taken the same role on for Emma,he made sure to visit her every week after Killian had passed and the spoke on the phone often, he would never admit it to Emma but be was worried about her after finding out she had pulled away from Regina

"Boss its good to see you on this side of the fences" he greeted her with a smile and took her things off her and opened the back door for her to climb in, it felt weird getting into the back of the car without being in cuffs and someone being in next to her, she felt lost slightly when the door shut leaving her on her own whilest Graham put her things in the boot. He was soon in the drivers seat and starting the engine, they pulled off sitting im an almost comfortable silence "would you like to go anywere before i take you home?" He looked back to her and noticed she seemed unsure of herself

"Just to the apartment please Graham" her voice was strained slightly as she spoke, the apartment wasnt her home it was a place she has asked him to purchase for herself to stay in whilest getting used to the outside.

"Of course, i know ive shown you pictures of the place but im hoping once we arrive it will be to your liking, it will probably seem bigger than what it actually is to you with you spending so long in a...erm" he wasnt sure if it would be wise to finish his sentence, with Killian he had a good rapor and was able to talk to him freely but Emma and himself had yet to get to know eachother properly on such a personal level and he was actually quite intimadated by the woman and dare he admit it to himself he was scared slightly too

"In a tiny jail cell, yea im guessing it is going to feel like a mansion to begin with but im sure the fact i can have a shower without having to worry about women trying to grab my cock or kill me will take my mind off the space" Emma chuckled she could sense he was nervous too and was actually quite grateful for this fact

"Sounds like a mens prison with not dropping your soap" he chuckled slightly, before looking forward and paying attention to the road

"You have no idea, i wouldnt mind so much if they werent crazy bitches but then again they are in prison for a reason. And who could really resist saying they were with THE Emma Swan" she had heard whispers around the dining hall at meal times that it was a challenge to get anywere with her and people had even put bets on as to whether they would succeed but she never went near any of them, its not that some of them werent good looking but she had a wife even if she wasnt with her she had made the commitment and wasnt ready to break her vows.

"Atleast you are out of there now and dont have to worry about women troubles" Graham pulled into an underground garage and found a space that had his name on the wall, they had agreed to get the place in his name to prevent anyone finding her. She even told him to make sure there were two rooms so he could be there too, he had taken it as a request from his boss but she informed him she also needed a friend so hopeful they could work towards that.

"Not quite but we shall discuss that later once i have showered, could you please contact Mulan and tell her i am available for her today" they walked into the elevator and graham pushed the button for the top floor, the place was a converted loft apartment and the building had been updated with security making it ideal for Emma to return to civilisation.

"Of course i will do that straight away" he smiled at her and the elevator doors opened, he held his arms out to signal her to go ahead handing her a set of door keys allowing her to unlock the door and enter the place as her own, he was sure she would be fed up of others having keys to the doors. Emma just stood there however unsure of what to do, she looked at the keys in her hands and at the door and although she knew she could open it her body didnt react "take as much time as you need Emma" she felt Graham's hand on her lower back and looked to smiling man, she took a deep breath and nodded to him before looking back at the door.

It had taken 10 minutes but eventually she was able to do it, she had felt embarrassed that she couldnt do a simple thing like unlock a door, Graham reasured her that it was ok and in time it will be natural to her again. Walking through the door she could see the entire apartment which was basically an open space with stairs going through the middle if the room, the only area that was seperate was the kitchen and that was due to a breakfast bar being in place and then the preparation side and oven following around the wall. Joining the breakfast bar was another side with the sink making it into a square leaving a gap to the side against the wall as a walk through space. Along the two walls about the oven and preparation side was cupboards and beneath the sink was another storage area, the breakfast bar had two stools tucked underneath. Taking it all in Emma had realised she hadnt actually been in a kitchen for half her life, she ran her hand along the side and opened all the cupboards to see what was inside, along side the oven were draws which she also checked. The colors were simple throughout with cream complimenting the wooden beams that came down from

The ceiling in numerous places obviously for the upstairs convertion. It wasnt u til she had walked inside properly that Emma noticed that there was a section not seen from the front door hidden behind the kitchen was another room with a crystalised door, pushing it open she walked straight into the shower area, it had been a wash room with a small section sealed off like a changing room at a swimming pool to get changed and dried off, looking around the space she could tell that it was bigger than a normal shower would be as it was the size of what the entire family bathroom had been of Marian's house, the walls had extra jets which she definately couldnt wait to try, looking back at the door she realised that she could make out Graham's form through the glass meaning he could probably see her too.

"The toilet area is seperate, there is one up the stairs directly above here which also has a place to wash and brush your teeth, i thought maybe you would like to have it more private to wash. You can kind of see the person through this door but it isnt possible to see anything clearly, i can always get a proper door for here though if your uncomfortable" Graham had opened the door and spoken as if reading Emma's mind, she shook her had at him though and explained she didnt mind afterall she had just spent 12 years washing surrounded by other women with only a small curtain and tiny walls seperating them.

She headed back into the open space and looked around taking everything in, below the stairs some shelving had been put in which currently didnt hold much just a few books of Graham's and the odd photo frame which had yet to be filled with a picture, passing that she was in the living area which had a large leather sofa facing the wall which had a 42" tv mounted to it, again Graham said he didnt want to over whelm her so he didnt get one too big but wanted to make sure it wasnt too small either, to the right of the sofa was a softer chair and much bigger than needed for one, she looked at Graham confused and he laughed explaining it was a love seat, basically big enough for two people to cuddle together on and it also span around so they could be comfy and watch the tv without getting a sore neck. To the left of the sofa was a leather armchair that seemed to match the sofa which reclined into a lying positin, he said the ends of the sofa's do the same but he prefered the chair.

"Have you decided on the bedrooms yet?" Emma asked glancing at the stairs

"I havent no, i have been staying at my old place until today. I figured you should choose as this is the first time you get to choose your own room...Killian said you would like that, he always got first pick of the room as he was older" at the mention of her brothers name she noticed the sadness in his eyes and that he also couldnt look at her as if guilty for mentioning his name infront of her

"Well he wasnt wrong there he always got the better room, but i also dont want you to feel like you are down grading from your last place" the two started to head up the stairs to a tiny landing just slightly wider than the stairs themselves, they had to walk a few steps to the doors with the ones to the bedrooms directly opposite one and other and then another one abit further on, on the right hand side which Graham explained was the bathroom. Heading into the room on the left first she could help but gasp at how big it was, she was sure it took up one whole side of the loft downstairs and could surely fit two full cells inside it, it had a built in wardrobe and a massive window letting in plenty of light a double bed and side tables with lamps on already in place. She liked this room alot, they headed to the other room and she noticed it was slightly smaller because of the bathroom, this too had a build in wardroom with the bed and table set up but instead of a window it had a spiral staircase which allowed plenty of light to come down, being curious she headed up and noticed it was another open plan area that was like a greenhouse sort of building ontop of the roof, it had a door which les outside too and Emma was in awe of it all

"I told you the pictures didnt fully do it justice, its amazing isnt it. You could do your drawings up here or just chill out, im pretty sure we can find a way to get some music up here too" Graham stood behind her with his hands clasped behind his back watching her take everything in

"Would you not want this for yourself?" She turned to look at him

"The other room is about the size of my old apartment in its entirety, besides this is far too much light for my liking. But also this is you place Emma so really i go where i am told too" she frowned at that part but she couldnt deny how much she loved this room, they had agreed this would be her room.

After figuring out the sleeping arrangements they decided they needed to go and do some shopping not only for food but also to get clothes for Emma as she had none on the outside, Graham had managed to get her some black trousers with some boxers and socks after she told him her size in their last visit before her release, he had got her a pair of black shoes that werent anything special but would be comfy enough and would go with the trousers. He was uncomfortable with buying her a bra which made her chuckle when he turnes red trying to explain why she didnt have one but she assured him it was ok, she wasnt keen on wearing one anyway as she prefered a sports bra with her enjoying working out so much it was easier and in prison your not allowed anything that could be used as a weapon there for a normal bra was banned anyway. He had got her a simple vest top and a white shirt that he had hoped would fit her and she liked, it had a thin black tie to go with it also and she seemed impressed with his choice. She took the clothes and headed for a shower wanting to get the feeling of prison life off her body, she spent longer than she realised washing up as the feeling of the warm shower with no time limit was too much to ignore. When she came out fully dressed tucking her shirt in as she walked towards Graham who was on 'his' chair playing some sort of violent game shouting at the tv she cleares her throat making him turn to look at her getting killed in the process causing her to laugh as he muttered under his breath, his expression changed however the moment he saw her now putting her tie eye.

"Looking good there boss" he winked at her and gave a small whistle to make his point

"You know i hate you calling me that, Emma is just fine." She smiled before walking towards the safe he had shown her, it was hidden under the floor infront of the sofa and had the coffee table placed over the area so you couldnt tell, he had said he didnt get a rug to go over the top as he thought that would be too obvious

"I know but its not very professional to call you that in public isit, i am your driver afterall. My only other option is Miss Swan.." at those words Emma's back went ridgid as she froze, only one person had called her that and she hated anyone else doing it "which i know you dont like, so im afraid that only leaves me with boss..."

"I dont like either of those things Graham, you may be my driver and employee but i still dont like it. I dont know how Killian did things all though im guessing he enjoyed being the boss, i am not him so please call me Emma, if you have to have it as certain tone that is different when we arent around others then so be it" she put her code into the safe waiting for it to open, when Graham had asked her for a six diget code to put in she had to think long and hard as she didnt want to make it obvious so she made it 010247, he explained that they could also use her thumb print which they would set up at some point. Inside was lose money...alot of it, her passport which he had taken the liberty to renew although she didnt know how he pulled it off, a learners licence so she would have a form of ID and a couple of bank cards which he informed her had different uses. One was mainly for work things and one was personal, she darent ask how much was in each but he did say that she would never have to actually work again as he had inherited money from her parents and once they see the family lawyer she would have Killians too and he knew he had managed to get atleast $20milliom from the family business for himself, the fact that her inheritance had been sat unused meant she would also have interest built up.

The two head out after Graham opened the door for her not wanting her to feel embarrassed again when she is going to be dealing with being in the public again, heading down to the garage they got into the car Emma taking the back seat with Graham driving. Emma became more nervous as they drove closer to their destination, she wasnt oblivious to the reports that had been spoken over the radio regarding her release even with Graham turning it to a different station everytime her name was mentioned, or the fact that the front of the news papers she was currently looking at whilest they stopped at traffic lights had her face all over them. None of the headlines were all that nice either with the one she was currently looking at reading 'Killer Swan On The Loose... Keep your distance' another read 'Warning Dont P*ss This Swan Off' her mugshot underneath, she had even been given a new nickname apparently as another one read 'Dark Swan Released!',she sighed to herself and turned away looking at her hands instead. She had used this alone to kill people and she knew she could do it again no problem, the car pulled into the mall carpark and they found a space, it was it wasnr the furthest spot from the door but it also wasnt the closest so they didnt draw atrention too much. Graham figures best not to let people stare at the Bentley making it more obvious when Emma steps out, drawing extra attention to her wasnt needed.

* * *

Meanwhile in storybrooke...

Regina's mood was not the best and it was clear to anyone who had the displeasure of seeing her this morning, Henry was the first to realise it wasnt a good day to tru and push his mother. He refused to get out of bed not wanting to go to school instead he threw one of the biggest tantrums he had in along time getting himself so worked up he was almost sick but even that didnt put a stop to Regina wanting to go to school, instead it resulted in her losing her temper and snapping at him which shocked him as it was rare for her to raise her voice to him. Realising he bad lost the battle he huffed and allowed her to help him get dressed for the day, breakfast had been slightly better although he did whine about not being able to have pancakes but he was informed it was due to his own actions that they didnt have time. The drive to school was uneventful with regards to Henry but it only made Regina's mood more sour when the news came on over the radio with its headline of 'The Dark Swan has freedom...but should she be allowed to have it?' She hit the off button making Henry jump from his seat in the back

"You kay mommy?" He asked looking at her, he had his count teddy in his arms like he had every moment of everyday since she got it for him...who would of though Eeyore was replaceable

"Yes dear im sorry the man on the radio was saying stupid things that is all" she looked into her review mirror to him and smiled the best she could for him, he seemed to accept the answwr as he nodded his head and went back to talking to count.

After dropping Henry off her next stop was the diner for a coffee, she hadnt failed to notice the headline 'Warning Dont P*ss This Swan Off' on the paper that sat on the counter next her when she sat in her usual seat, she couldnt help but pull the paper closer to look at the picture of the young blonde she missed more than she could ever imagine possible

"Shouldnt be released that one, people like her dont change" Regina's body went rigid as she felt a hand at the small of her back the words being spoken to her ear

"Robin" was all she could say as she tried not to be repulsed as he kissed her cheek and took the seat next to her, her tone wasnt the nicest which resulted in a confused look from the man

"Everything okay?" He reached out and took her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze

"Im fine just had a rough start with Henry and it seems all anyone wants to talk about is Miss Swan" she took her hand from his folded the paper and slid it away from her, as she did Ashley brought her coffee to her

"Well of course they are its not everyday they let a monster out of prison isit, i mean come on who is going to want someone like THAT in the place they call home, she is a freak and a killer" he didnt even try to hide the disgust from his voice or even from his face

"She may have commited a crime Robin but is still a human being...not a freak a human being. And she should be allowed to live in a place that she wants too with no judgement from anyone else, she did her time and is now a free person" her grip on her mug tightened as she tried to control herself, this wasnt something ahe wanted to talk about especially to Robin of all people.

"Commited a crime, she didnt do something small Regina she killes people...alot of people and i wouldnt be suprised if the numbers were higher and she started it at a younger age and her fucked up family covered it up. Humans have a heart and a soul and that woman has neither...she isnt even a real woman if the stories are to be believed she has a penis so yeah i think that makes her a freak. Can you honestly say that if she turned up in storybrooke you wouldnt have an issue with it? As mayor you wouldnt have a problem with her being around the citizens that votes for you and expect yoi to put their safety first, as a mother you would be happy to have someone like her walking around knowing their is a possibility Henry could bump into her" with that she got up from her seat and slammed her hand on the side making everyone look towards the two of them, Robin went red with embarrassment and Regina was a deeper shade of read from anger

"Mr Locksley if you cannot see past a story about a person or even consider giving someone a second chance in life then i believe it is yourself who is the issue here, as Mayor of this town i would always put the peoples safety first and if that happened to include someone with such a past living in my town then i will make sure that EVERYONE feels safe here. As for my son he is my number one priority over anyone else in this town, to imply otherwise is rude and disrespectful, not only are you passing judgement on a woman you clearly dont know but on myself and my capabilities as a mayor AND a mother...you should be ashamed of yourself" her speach was loud enough for everyone to hear and they all took it in, they didnt know who they were talking about exactly and she is sure most if not all of them would probably feel the same as Robin but she also knew that what he had said about her as a parent would also piss most of them off, she placed some money on the side for her now cold coffee and leaned into Robin..."and i can assure you Robin IF the rumors are true about Miss Swan not being 'real' woman is the term you used, if it were true the only reason men have an issue with it is because they are worried she is bigger in that department...and with some men that would be too hard now would it" she looked down as she made the size comment and smiled to herself at the pun she used, Robin placed his hand over his crotch and lookes at her shocked. Not only had she addressed him so formally but she also just insulted his size which he didnt think was below the avarage.

"My size didnt bother you lastnight Mayor Mills" he replied through gritted teeth before she walked away

"Your right it didnt bother me, doesnt mean it was pleasing either" was her reply over her shoulder, she could hear a few people laughing as the door shut behind her. She knew it was harsh and shouldnt of been said especially infront of people but she really didnt like how he was talking about Emma.

"Good morning Mayor Mills, there is a Mr Glass waiting for you in your office" Alice smiled at her, she was the only assistant she had been able to work with the Mayor for more than two months as she chose to ignore whatever mood she was in or let her be offended if she received any snide comments

"Thankyou Alice although i wasnt aware i had any meeting today" had she forgotten that she had planned to meet with the Nolan associate? She hadnt spoken to him since Killian had passed and everything was sorted out with making sure the family ranch had been put into Emma's name per Killian's request to ensure she had somewere incase it was needed, he had hoped she would return home after getting out of prison and Regina wasnt sure if she was hoping she would or dreading the very same thing.

"It wasnt on the plan for today he was waiting outside when i got here this morning and said he needed to speak with you first thing before he needed to head out of town, apparently today is important for both yourself and someone he needs to see. I didnt think it would be an issue" Alice only looked up at the mayor once before continuing whatever it was she was looking at on her mobile

"It isnt an issue although i would like it if you could possibly pull your eyes from whatever it is on your phone and talk to me as apposed to how you would someone which you do not respect" Regina sighed placing her phone and keys on the desk and rubbing small circles on her temples...today was going to be a long day

"Sorry a friend of mine from back home sent me a picture of Emma Swan" she whispered the name for some reason looking at Regina as she had asked but also looked around scared someone would hear her mention the name "she got out of prison today and has gone to a shopping mall and it seems everyone noticed her...i didnt realise she would look so good after being in the slammer that long" she turned the phone round to show Regina the picture and the woman couldnt help but gasp at the sight, it was Emma there was no doubt about that and it looked like she was stood with Graham...she wondered where he had ended up. The woman was wearing black trousers with a white shirt and a black tie, the trousers fit her perfectly just as she remembered the ones from Killian's funeral had done but the shirt however seemed to be tight around the womans shoulders slightly and also on her arms...looks like she had managed to build herself up more. Regina shuddered at the thought, the memory of her body was already fresh in her mond every night and now seeing it had become even more appealing she didnt think she could handle it

"Well it seems people dont like to give people any privacy...including your friend Alice, could you please run to the diner and get me a coffee when you have finished staring at the picture, i didnt have chance to drink mine this morning" she growled slightly at the thought of not only Alice checking Emma out through a picture...not that she could blame her but also remembering her conversation with Robin. Without waiting for a reply she picked up her phone,keys and purse before heading into her office seeing her guest sat in a chair looking at his own phone.

"Ahhh good morning Mayor Mills" Sydney stood up placing a brown envelope onto the chair and held his hand out for the mayor to skake which she did and motioned for him to sit back down, picking the envelope back up he got comfy and waited for the Mayor to take his seat

"What can i do for you this morning Mr Glass, i wasnt aware we had a meeting" she say down and crossed one leg over the other and rested her clasped hands on her desk

"We didnt have anything planned i leave today to head back to the city as you know Miss Swan is released from prison and i need to take her some information from Mr Jones, however before i do leave there is a matter that needs to be settled between your self and the Nolan siblings" he handed the envelope to Regina who looked at him confused

"Im afraid you have confused me Mr Glass as there are no matter between either of them and myself that need to be addressed" she took the envelope and looked at it to see her name writted on it but also Henry's

"Everything is in that envelope Ms Mills, all i need from yourself is a signature on here to provide proof that i have given you the information, i am unaware of what is inside it. My job was to hand it to you on this day and leave it with you for you to open when you feel ready" he took out a pen and handed Regina the paper which basically declared she had received the information from Sydney Glass on this date, she didnt take the pen offered to her instead she picked up her own and signed it handing the paper back, he nodded a thankyou and got up without saying anything else leaving the woman to decide what to do.

After staring at it for 20 minutes she decided to open it to find pages stabled together inside aswel as another white envelop, leaving that to one side she lifted her reading glasses off her desk and put them on

 _'Regina...may i call you that? Well i suppose it doesnt really matter as im guessing i didnt survive to see this date, we both know what today is although im not sure as to what it means to you exactly. Im sorry it had to be formal with you having to sign for the letter but once you know what it is actually for im sure you will understand._

 _I wanted to thank you for agreeing to support Emma i know you probably didnt feel like you had much of a choice and had been put on the spot with it all but i assure you that you did have the choice, although id also like to apologise as i know my sister isnt exactly the easiest person to give support too as not only is she extremely independant she is also a stubborn woman...possibly the most stubborn ive ever met! Which im sure you agree with me on that too._

 _I also know that with her current living situations she has a certain reputation to be cold hearted and hates everyone and anyone, i am not completely naive and yes i will admit i am bias as that is my little sister but i also know her and i know she is struggling even if she would never admit it. The reasons for why she does things may not always make sense to the people around her or even the people close to her but to her the reason is the most important thing and it is never herself that she puts first, and although she doesnt really tend to think about her actioms before reacting to things...again her current living situation proves this...she will see everything she does through to the end._

 _I should also take responsability for her sitation as should my parents had they still been with us today as we all knew what Emma was capable of, would she of commited murder if they were still here today well i cannot say for sure but she has always had it in her to do it and we knew about this however she always had a reason to stay grounded. The problem became reality when her fears had been brought to the surface for you see for Emma everyone leaves, its not always intentional but they do and that is something she cannot handle emotionally...she doesnt have to ability to cope with those kind of feelings. Growin up everyone could see she was different she didnt know how to express herself within situations and if you watched her it was like you could see her trying to find something inside her that would resemble how people were being around her but it was never there, she could feel pain and the anger inside of her was intence but it seems that is all there was for a long time. Did she actually know how to love? Well that is the million dollar question of the trial was it not, does Emma Swan know how to love...the answer is yes she does. Okay she doesnt know what it is and i cant say for sure if it is something she feels aa though we do but she loves and you can see it when you know what youre looking for which i am going to help you to see Regina Mills not only because i am not blind as to the uncanny resemblance your son has to my sister (i will get to that later) but also because i remember a conversation a young girl once had with her father whilest walking the stables of the ranch..."why do people say the Nolan's have two children daddy when i have been coming to this house for years and yet i have only met Mr Jones twice and no other child, there are things around the house that would certainly make it seem they have another yet there are no pictures of her" is what you said to Mr Mills i believe, it is true we had no pictures of Emma around but that was not because we didnt have any nor that we didnt want to put them up for you see she never liked having her pictures out for everyone to see so she made a deal of sorts with our parents, she will stand and pose for the pictures but only on the condition that they dont get displayed so they agreed and any pictures went into a photo album aswel as a few in their bedroom. The reason you never saw her though would change in time because at the start it was simply because she was never there she was always at her girlfriends house spending time with her family, that girl managed to keep my sister calm in ways we hadnt even seen. The way to knowing that the feared Swan is capable of love is quite simple...you watch how she interacts with others, and that girl did wonders for her and the look in Emma's eye changed slightly whenever she was around and i never thought it would be possible for her to ever get that back not until young Henry came to my hospital bed that day. Emma's life got flipped upside down as a teenager and she never recovered from that, i honestly believe that was the start of her spirialling out of control. Leading to the second reason you never met her was due to the fact she never left her den and when i say never i can assure you Regina i mean never! We had to make some adjustments too it of course but that is were she stayed for an entire year, she never came out and as far as i am aware only three people have ever been granted entrance inside the first was obviously the most important girl in Emma's life, the second wasnt because it was what Emma wanted but rather she needed so with reluctance she allowed the local nurse in and the last person granted access was Mr Mills...your father. My parents had never been inside not that they hadnt tried but she never opened the door, i myself went inside just the once and that was only because she had to bury her pride and ask for help. That was the day you spoke to your father and i know of this because inside was sureal and i still to this day dont know how my sister pulled it off, there was a wall dedicated to tv screens and each one was a different camera that had been placed on the property, of course i knew about some of them i mean we all knew my parents made sure the place was safe but even i hadnt realised how many had been placed around and not only on the property outside but even inside! She had eyes and ears everywhere she knew what was being said and where people were at all times, the only places she didnt have them were in the bedrooms and bathroom apart from her own room. You might not have seen my sister but i can assure you she definately saw you, her reason for needing help that day was because she had been wanting to meet you but then she felt like she couldnt and so she kicked me out and i didnt see her again for months._

 _That is probably the reason i wasnt too shocked to see how she got on so well with Henry, my sister has delevoped the patience of a saint being in prison dont get me wrong but how she was with him was amazing to see for she didnt need patience she genually liked him asking all the questions and being interested in what he had to say. Now my sister can also struggle to see what is right infront of her always has done and after what happened that only became worse however i am not oblivious and i know my sisters quirks and looks when i see them and your son has alot of them! I dont know how it happened exactly although i am going to hazard a guess that it was your lipstick on the collar of her shirt that needed to be cleaned off the day of the anniversary ball thay had been thrown all those years ago and if i am correct that means that i had been in same town as my nephew and didnt even know about it, i can understand why you wouldnt want Henry around this family though as it isnt really the sort of buisness you can just get out of isit._

 _Anyway the point of this letter was not to say so much as i have im afraid i got sidetracked, it was to say thankyou and to also stick to my side of our agreement and make sure yourself and Henry are safe and taken care of. In the other envelope are two checks for the amount of money in which your family deserve, the Mills have always been such an assest to our family and it has taken a while to get everything sorted out to ensure you both got what it is your name is owed. The second check is slightly more personal and i didnt want to give it to you too early and have you believe it is a bribe because i can assure you it isnt and the reason i have made a point to give it to you today is to make sure that you have the correct amount for every year in which you have needed to be a single parent, as part of me is hoping maybe you were able to get past as many walls as you can and became someone my sister has in her life without needed to fear losing you._

 _Thankyou for everything Regina_

 _Killian Jones'_

With shaking hands Regina placed the bundle of papers she had read down onto the desk and removed her glasses, she rubbed her eyes to try and stop any tears from falling as she took in everything Killian had said. He knew about Henry yet he never told anyone not even Emma, and he helped her to understand things although not much more because she had still been shut out by the blonde. The blonde that had known about Regina for so long and yet she had known nothing of her, she had watched her on the ranch without her ever knowing about it and if she had seen the converstion with her father what else had she seen or heard?

Shaking her head she opened the white envelope and pulled out the checks the first one being addressed to Ms Regina Mills of the Mills Estate for $10million, she gasped and put a hand to her mouth surely this must be wrong how could she accept this amount when her parents had been gone for years so they no longer would have made any money for the family. Placing that check down ontop of the letter she looked at the second one and couldnt help but trace her fingers of the name Master Henry Mills it was for her son who didnt even have his own bank account which would obviously need to change now even if it was just a place to put the $3 million check...dropping the check completely she shot up in her chair and took a few steps back, Killian had given her a check for being a single parent for the years Emma was behind bars so what was he expecting when she was out?


	18. Chapter 18

Emma hadnt slept much that night as she couldnt get Regina out of her mind, she felt bad for walking away from the woman after they had sex but that is all it was right? just sex. They had been arguing one minute and the next they were all over eachother and it wasnt a situation she didnt want to be in for herself or for Regina, she had been here for a week and it as beginning to be too much for her being back here. When the Mayor had arrived at the ranch she had been in her den she felt more at home in there than she had in the actual house, maybe it was because she had spent half her life in a prison cell but also because this is were she spent her entire time after the accident. She had turned on all her monitors and had been sat in a chair that had fet unfamiliar beneath her which wasnt all that suprising as this wasnt the chair she had spent her time sat in looking at these screens during the parties her parents threw to celebrate birthdays/christmas/thanksgiving and she especially remembered the halloween party they had thrown that year, she hated them for it because halloween was Marians favourite time of the year. She remembered being sat in her wheelchair watching the screens as everyone arrived dressed up being greeted by Snow White and her Prince Charming, Emma was sure her dad just went along with this every year because it was her moms favourite film. That night had driven her crazy as her anger built inside of her with everyone going about life like nothing had happened even Ruby and Granny turned up dressed as Widow Lucas and Little Red Riding hood she went into the barn that had been where Killian was throwing his own party dressed as Captain Hook, Jon was there too dressed as Little Jon from the Robin Hood film there were numerous other people dressed as different characters such as Peter Pan, Ariel, Aladin ect fulling taking on her mothers Disney theme. Killian had tried to get her to come out of her den, he had spent a full two hours sat on a stool next to the communications box next to the door but it was to no avail. Her mood only soured when a drunked Robin turned up, he of course was dressed as the idiot thief that had tried to woo her Maid Marian... she had always refused to be her hooded thief as it wasnt her and Robin gladly tried to take that role on for himself, it didnt escape her notice when the Mills came out of the guest house after arriving earlier that day to get ready in time with Cora as the Queen of Hearts which she pulled off far too well, Henry arrived as Jack Skellington which if she wasnt so angry she would have smiled at as it didnt suit him at all yet it almost did perfectly, following them out of the door was their young daughter who was dressed as a queen it seemed it wasnt until she walked closer the camera that she cound see she was The Evil Queen herself and without being able to stop herself she smiled, that was when she came out of her thoughts when that very woman was stood at the front door of the house.

Getting out of the shower she headed into her bedroom and looked at herself in the full length mirror, she can still see the small weak teenager that she had been after the accident and under the tattoos she could see where her scars were still. She hadnt been able to get the ones on her legs covered up yet and seeing them made her feel sick, the fact she had let her guard down and allowed Regina to see her in the shorts threw her off guard and it was why she panicked afterwards. the scars go up along the sides where she had to have metal rods put in to rebuild her legs, one of the bones had snapped and broke out of her skin and had punchured her stomach. She had been told that the impact had crushed the car and with Emma being in the back seat it had saved her as the front of the car had been destroyed, shuddering she quickly grabbed her boxers and put them on before taking out her leather trousers and putting them on with a white vest top not bothering with anything underneath as she was only going to work after getting a drink and some breakfast at the diner. After living together it wasnt an issue for Graham anymore either as he had seen her in a state of undress on many occasions when he had to help her shower after being sick on herself numerous times from drinking too out her phone she looked at her emails and couldnt help but have an urge to message the Mayor to see how she was but then she realised she doesnt even have her numbers, she didnt have anyones number apart from Graham and Mulan and they already knew to meet in the diner.

Heading downstairs she avoided the kitchen and the dining area choicing to head straight out, grabbing her bike keys and her red jacket she headed to the garage and pulled the door open. Walking over to the red Kawazaki Ninja she flicked up the stand and pushed it outside, she should consider going and getting changed and take her car instead with the rain falling as heavy as it was, during the night a storm arrived and it asnt exactly the safest weather to ride it but she needed to think clear and the best way to do that was with the freedom of being on her bike. Placing the stand back out she headed to the door and dragged it closed again, grabbing her helmet off the table before she forgot it maybe riding her bike was a bad idea it would be even more stupid to do so without a helmet. The ride into town was nice she isnt going to lie, the road to get to the ranch was out of town which meant it was quiet so she could go as fast as she desired without too much worry and she made sure she did just that. It didnt clear her mind aswel as it would had she not been wearing her helmet to feel the wind in her hair and she certainly didnt go as fast as she normally would with the road being as wet as it was but it did its job, she arrived at the diner and pulled into a space near the fence and turned the bike off and climbed off. Leaving her helmet on until she got inside she headed to an empty booth, before sitting down she took her coat off and put it on the back of a chair near the booth and placed her helmet on the empty seat next to her. Ashley came over and she ordered a full breakfast with a large strong coffee, with a smile she wrote everything down and headed to the kitchen.

"Well hello dear you look better than the last time i saw you" she looked up from her phone to see Granny sliding into the booth opposite her, she placed her phone onto the table and smiled at the older woman

"Well i am considerably more sober this time, how are you Granny?" she laughed at the woman, she would never tell her this but Emma was so glad that the woman hadnt changed and she felt like herself before it all went mental in her life.

"That isnt the only reason youre looking better and we both know it, i am doing well considering the time of year. Ruby makes sure she is always working around this time to keep herself busy and i cant really do as much as i used too so im slowly having to deal with it again, you know we havent celebrated Halloween since your parents past. It was hard after Marian and her mother died but before you had woken up from surgery we had a small moment with her, she knew she wasnt going to make it and even admitted she wanted to make sure she got to see you were going to make it, she also made sure we promised to go to the halloween party your parents threw every year." she picked up her drink and looked at the blonde woman trying to see her reactions

"what are you implying exactly? there is no other reasons... you know when you turned up for the party i was so pissed..." the lift of the older womans eyebrow made her chuckle "sorry it annoyed me and i wanted to go and yell at you but i couldnt leave that fu...fudging wheelchair and it made me worse because i was too damn weak to even yell at you" Emma took her own drink in her hands and looked away from the woman realising she just admitted she was weak

"i am not implying anything Emma but just because i havent seen you in a long time doesnt mean that i dont know you, the look you have in your eyes i have seen before and it isnt a bad thing you know she would want you to be happy and move on. I would have to say if she could see you now she would probably have ago at you for closing yourself off, and i wouldnt say you were weak dear you were in pain athough considering i went into that stupid den of yours to help you the least you could of done is tried to get those legs of yours working again, even if it had meant you used them to yell at me" Emma turned to look at her and had a slight frown on her face of course the older woman would still be able to make her feel like a child

"So because i dont have the eyes of killer to you it means that you know me? i assure you Granny i stopped being the girl you knew a very long time ago, and if your grandaughter was infact here today i can tell you that there would be no good coming from anything she would have to say to me as she would hate me for who i became we both know that. And as you can see i managed to get my legs working in the end, came in very handy to track people down and kill them you know how it goes...now if you dont mind i need to be somewhere" She knew she was being harsh but hearing her talk about Marian was too much especially with the fact she was also feeling like crap from having sex with Regina and then walking away.

"One of these days Emma you will realise that we dont all see you in a way tht the papers do, we dont judge you because we know you. This was once your home, no this IS your home and i know your parents and brother are no longer with us i can assure you that you still have family here and i dont just mean myself and Ruby...dont forget that" the older woman stood up and placed her hands on Emma's shoulder ignoring when she flinched and made sure she could hear her words clearly, when she felt the girls shoulder drop slightly she let go and walked away from the woman leaving Emma in shock. Her breakfast got delivered to her table and she took a moment to calm down before taking her knife and fork into her hands and tucking in, she isnt going to lie her favourite meal is always going to be breakfast, espcially the morning after sex but then she couldnt help but be slightly gutted that she isnt having breakfast with Regina half naked in her kitchen. Half way through her food the bell above the door went off and her two friends walked in, they had no issue spotting the blonde who was happily stuffing her face. Mulan slipped into the booth first followed by Graham as the two smiled at their friend, Ashley came over and they ordered a coffee of their own.

"Morning everything ok?" Graham took in the blonde and could tell something was bothering her the minute he noticed the helmet on this seat next to her, the time he had spent living with Emma he was able to learn things about her that she possibly didnt realise she tried to hide from others. The two had become close friends and over that time he figured out what signs to look out for to whether or not she was having good days or bad

"How is the club coming along?" she avoided his question which in reality is the answer to his question, something was wrong and she wasnt going to talk about it here. Although she was close to the two of them Mulan wasnt as in the know as Graham was when it came to Emma, she knew the woman had a hard time controlling her anger still and that she had a habit of drinking her problems away but she still didnt know Emma Swan, she could see the woman the papers described but she had also seen her as a human being which at first she found difficult. When the two of them met it was because she had been hired to tattoo a woman in prison and not tell anyone who it was, she was paid for her service and the first months doing the artwork which Emma had drawn up herself was awkward as the blonde never spoke to her which wasnt all bad as Mulan wasnt much of a talker herself but still it made her uneasy

"We are on track to open next weekend, the walls to the VIP areas are ready to be worked on as soon as youre ready. The deliveries for stock are slowly starting to come through now that the wine cella has been built and the basement is taking shape for both the stock and the sideroom. Your office has been finished off and the glass is as you asked with a view out but no view in, which personally i think is a good idea with it coming out over the bar and giving you chance to look at the entire club including the VIP. But..." Mulan was the one to speak up to answer the question even though Graham was capable of telling her this she knew better than to let the two of them begin having digs at eachother which is what will happen as the two of them behaved like children when in this mood.

"But? why is there a but at the end. It has taken a year to get the place sorted out i was hoping to have been open by now, we looked at the whole halloween opening and we are now passed that which i am already not happy about so again why is there a but?" Emm finished her food placing her knife and fork onto the plate and pushing it away using a napkin to wipe her mouth, she looked at the two infront of her waiting for someone to speak up

"Well...erm..." Graham was suddenly nervous, he had hoped that they would get to this problem in private incase of the reaction he was about the get. She might have come a long way but Emma was still the same person she always was "we are having a few issues with getting in contact with August about moving things closer to here, we had sorted everything between Gold and with our agreement in place its unsettling"

"So what are we thinking Gold is going back on our agreement even though the only thing he is known for is sticking to his deals, or do we have a traitor within our organisation?" clasing her hands together she tried to keep her temper in check but the grip she placed on herself wasnt enough and her jaw started to clench painfully

"i cant see it being Gold as he got the better half of the deal, he got the whole of Boston for himself and he didnt even need to pay that much for it. He is going to make millions now from having our terf and he only paid $100,000 for it and allowed us to remove all our products to keep for ourself so really we arent losing anything ourself its just a case of restarting over which we know isnt going to be easy, and the fact that its going to be YOUR name that carries it on and not the Nolans that is another obsticle itself" again Mulan decided to speak making Graham happy, when Emma came to them both with the plan to move away from Boston they werent shocked but when she explained she wanted to move the buisness well that was a whole different story. You can up an move yourself so easily but to move an entire illeagal buisness well that was crazy and yet here they were pulling it off, they were taking the buisness to Portland to keep close to the water and that is where they will do all the dealings but Emma will in Storybrooke with her family. Emma was almost glad no-one knew she had them as that meant they were safe, Mulan had only found out the week before about Henry and that was hearing a conversation by accident between the Mayor and her friend Ruby

"you need to figure this out...today Graham, i am not having anything get..." Emma as cut off the cafe door flying open and a small guy staggering in, he was soaked from the rain and you could smell the alcohol on him straight away. Emma had come to learn that he was called Leroy and he would end up in the diner when he was kicked out of his jail cell that he spent the night in after getting drunk at the Rabit hole, she was wondering how many time he would be kicked out of her place. She had made sure to speak to the owner of the small bar that had been in town and they had come up with an agreement that the club would open after 7 when the other closed so none lost any business, Emma wanted to change her reputation especially in this small town that she wanted to call home and here she was going to be legit and stick within the laws here.

"Remind me to never drink again!" he all but shouted as he sat on a stool at the counter "I didnt even wake up in the cell today i ended up in the Mayor's street...think i slept in the hedges near hers and was awoken by shouting. Would definatley prefer to wake up in a quiet cell and not listening to Robin bitch at his woman, and the way he grabbed her arm im telling you that woman is an idiot for sticking with him" Ashley poured him a strong coffee and he happily took it, Emma didnt need to hear anymore. She gabbed her keys off the table and walked out of the door not bothering to grab her hemet or her jacket, the rain was cold against her skin but she didnt care. Hopping on her bike she reversed it backwards with her feet and headed off in the direction of the Mayors place, Graham and Mulan panicked and rushed out of the booth asking Ashley to keep an eye on the helmet they ran outside to try and stop their friend but it was too late she was already gone, they shit themselves and ran to get in the car to follow.

Arriving at Mifflin Street she pulled her bike to the curb and hopped off it and stormed fown the path to where to two were still arguing, they stood under the small porch area that was covered keeping them both dry and the front door looked to be pulled too meaning there was a chance Henry was home. Robin had a grip on Regina's arm and the woman looked to be in some pain obviously trying to get out from his grasp, not even thinking about any of it she grabbed the hand that had a vise like grip on the woman and bent it backwards making him yelp in pain before throwing him down the few steps and onto the wet path making him stumble but didnt fall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you stupid dyke?" Robin yelled as he rubbed his wrist that had been hurt "This has nothing to do with you, youre always turning up where your not wanted" he took a few steps forward but stopped when Emma took the few steps down and met him on the path

"You dont get to put your hands on the woman Robin, she made it clear that youre not welcome around here so take the message and leave her alone" Emma's voice was calm and it made even herself shudder

"Miss Swan its okay you may leave i can deal with Mr Lockesley" Regina tried to get the two to calm down, she was happy to see her again but this isnt how she wanted to see her. She was confused as to why Emma would even be here after they had sex, it wasnt like Emma had stuck around and i was her house they were in

"Be a good little bitch and run along im having a converstion with my future wife" Emma had been looking at Regina as she spoke but hearing Robin's words made the anger fill her body again

"Leave now Robin, i was polite last time i wont be again" she turned back towards the man

"oh fuck you Swan! you have been fucking up life for a very long time and im not going to let you do it again!" Robin shouted at the blonde and threw a punch that collided with the side of her face, caught off guard Emma stumbled backwards and placed her hand on her cheek. She heard Regina gasp behind her and turned to see her with her hands over her mouth and taking a step forward

"dont get involved Madam Mayor" she held her hand out to the woman before looking back at Robin "i have done jack shit to your life, once again your refusing to take responablity for your own actions...fucking grow up already" Emma walked towards him and stopped infront of him and leant into his face making sure he heard her words

"i need to take resposability for my actions?! Youre the one who got the love of my life killed! If she had just left you like i begged her too she would here right now but oh no you were better than anyone in her eyes and you got her killed" he lunged forward again punching Emma in the nose this time and she cried out in pain grabbing her nose before she felt his body colide with hers knocking her to the floor "before she met you everything was perfect and you took her from me!" coming to her senses Emma pushed Robin off her and got back to her feet

"dont talk about her!" she remained calm as she pointed at im not moving from her spot none of them caring that the rain began to fall harder and thunder boomed in the sky above them as if to help express how the two felt, pointing out this was a long time coming and unfortunately is was going to be infront of the Mayors house

"she was perfect until you got your fucking claws into her, i warned her that getting involved with a crazy bitch like you would get her hurt or worse and look where she is now...fucking dead! and you...you fucking survived how is that fair" he pushed her and tried to hit her but she dodged this time and punched him

"i said dont talk about her, Regina wasnt sure what to do as she ran over to try and prevent anything happening but she couldnt get between them in time

"atleast she managed to get away from you! its a shame she had to die to do it though...your fucking cursed Swan, and if i dont protect Regina and Henry from you then soon they will end up like everyone else in your life! We both know if it hadnt of been the crash that killed her it would of been by you hands, especially when you learnt the truth that we were fucking behind your back" he chucked when Emma froze and looked at him trying to figure out if he was lying "She loved every minute of it, begged me for more. Im telling you that girl couldnt get enough of my dick, makes me wonder if the rumors about yours are really anything to brag about" there were no lies in his eyes and Emma's heart broke, Marian wouldnt of done that to her surely. She loved her more than anything, she waited until Emma was ok and asked her to become her wife before she passed there is no way she would of done that surely. Emma hadnt even realised she had contiuned to hit the guy or that they were now both on the floor with Emma stradling Robin hitting him with punch anfter punch

"Emma you need to stop" Regina tried to get Emma off Robin scared of what the woman would do to him, he was already barely conscious and the blonde didnt look like she was about to stop anytime soon. Emma had taken to punching Robin with both hands so she tried her hardest to grab at her to stop her, it was obvious her stronger arm was her right so tried to grab her left hoping it would help. As Emma lifted her arm Regina tried to grab it but instead Emma threw her backwards, as she did however her ring caught the brunettes lip splitting it open. As Regina fell backwards onto the wet path tears filled her eyes and she grabbed her mouth feeling the blood fall from it into her hands, she looked down into them and could see the redness mix with the rain. She could still hear the hits coming from Emma and looked towards the two again and struggled to see if Robin was even breathing as the rain made it hard to see past her eyes "Emma please...stop" she tried again but it was more of a mumble as her mouth filled with blood

"EMMA STOP YOURE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Graham leaped out of the car before Mulan had even stopped it and ran over to the blonde, he rushed at her and knocked her off Robin and the two crashed to the floor with Graham ontop pinning her down "stop! its over with just stop" he held her until she stopped fighting and looked around to see where Mulan got too, she had pulled the car up and went to Regina to check on her and help her up. Regina couldnt take her eyes off off the scene infront of her, her ex was on the floor between life and death at the hands of her...whatever Emma Swan was to her who was being pinned down by the driver she had seen with Killian who had been around town for over a year and a woman she has never seen before has wripped her tshirt to place on her lip which is still throbbing

"We need to call 911 and get him some help and the Mayor needs her lip looking at Emma needs to get herself under control or she will be back in jail" Mulan shouted over to Graham as she kept pressure on Regina's lip, the last thing she wanted was for Emma to go back to prison. She kept her self clean before coming here and was finially free from worrying about having to go back but now with her almost beating a man to death she wasnt so sure she could stay out anymore, if Robin survives there is no doubt he will press charges.

"Dont touch me" Emma came back to her senses with Graham sat into of her, pushing him off she stood up and looked at Robin to see he was in a bad way "Shit" she shouted as she ran her hand through her hair "Fuck" she looked around and spotted Regina with Mulan injured,she took a step towards the two but the fear in her eyes made Emma's stomach drop. Instead of heading to the two woman she ran to her bike and took off leaving her friends to deal with her mess, Emma didnt want to see the brunette look at her like that again.

Two days after the fight and Robin was still in hospital and the sheriff had been to see Regina asking her what had happened now she was able to speak, she had explained that Robin had been over and had started an argument after the two of the broke up and it got slightly heated between the two and that is when Emma had come past seeing it happen and tried to step in which is when Robin turned on her and threw the first punch and Emma had been defending herself. When asked how Robin had ended up in such a bad way of it had been self defence Regina had to think of a way to keep Emma out of trouble, she didnt know what made Emma turn up or what would happened between them if anything but she was still Henry's other parent and she wants her to be in his life however possible, so she explained that as Regina had stepped in to stop the fight Robin hit her causing her lip injury and then baited Emma into another fight which began to happen until others stepped in and with her being the Mayor they believed her and said they would just need a statement off Emma but it shouldnt be an issue if their stories matched. Emma hadnt been seen since that day and it worried Regina more than she wanted to admit, she had been by the house and no-one answered and after asking around it seemed she hadnt been into town.

"She will be ok Regina she just needs some time to calm down, i was talking to her friend and she said that Emma has been in control of her temper for a very long time so this must be hard for her" Granny held Henry on her hip and Regina gathered his things together, she had asked to take him for the day and give Regina a break, she could tell the woman was worrying but she also knew if Emma didnt want to be seen she wouldnt be she would most likely be in that den of hers meaning no-one will ever get into it.

"the things he said i could see how much it broke her Granny and im worried she will go backwards instead of moving forwards, i saw the change in her over the time i visited to when she showed up here and the last thing she or anyone needs is for her to go back to that" Regina fastened Henry's batman bag and handed it to the older woman

"The things he said Regina are somewhat true and as a result Emma would have known in his eyes there would be no lies, as a child she would say she has this superpower and she always knew when someone lied and that is what she has to deal with. When Marian passed away we found out she was pregnant... the problem was she hadnt had sex with Emma nor had she willingly had it with anyone else, Emma doesnt know any of this though as we thought it would make things worse as she tried to deal with the loss she was already trying to deal with aswel as her recovery and going off how she turned out...lets just say we saved more people than we realised" Granny placed Henry down and put his backpack on him and headed for the door "When she is ready Regina she will talk to you until then just be patient and make sure she knows she isnt alone, i will call you in a few hours to come an collect Henry, until then relax and take this time for yourself."

Granny left the mansion taking Henry with her and the two happily chatted about what they wanted to do, Henry wanted to play at the park which Granny was only to happy to do and so they headed that way


	19. Update!

hey guys i know its taken me a while to update again i apologise!! i have a week off work so i was going to look into writing when i have the chance. I have re read the story to get myself back into it and feel that it could be done different, i can either carry on how it is or look into changing it up it is up to you all.

As you took the time to read it and im forever grateful for that i would like to hear your thoughts, the story would still involve Jane in prison and the roughness of her but im thinking her relationship with Regina could be different with them disliking eachother at first but having to deal with eachother on a daily basis when their lives are thrust together. If there is anything you would want me to keep from the original story then please let me know and i will def keep it in or if there is anything in particular ud like to see init between the ladies or any other characters then again id love to hear from you.


End file.
